War Cry
by XFauxAfflictionX
Summary: After bonding with his human partner Kona, Myotismon's demons begin to surface. He harbors crippling guilt over his past, and lets it hinder his abilities to fight both Digital and Analog enemies. But he will have to confront those demons if he is going to face an old, personal adversary, returned to threaten both Myotismon and his beloved human partner.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a sequel to my story "The Illusionist." You don't really _need_ to have read that one for this story to make sense, but I recommend it. Also, this story is a more... adult take on what a Digimon and partner would be like. Hence the rating. There is foul language and inappropriate suggestion.

* * *

 **War Cry**

Chapter 1

"Night raid!"

Kona's heart slammed against her chest as she watched the 5 Sentrimon surround Myotismon. His attack released a swarm of bats, but they weren't enough to keep the armored enemy Digimon at bay.

"Screw this," she mumbled to herself, whipping her backpack from her left shoulder and yanking her new laptop from its depths. She slumped to the ground, pushing the laptop open and finding her own code within the Digital World's.

"Hold them off, I have an idea!" she yelled to M.

"I hope it's a fast idea!" M called back, taking two King's Fist attacks to the chest, forcing him to stumble back. The Sentrimon advanced, their Renaissance-style armor making a strange clank as they walked.

Kona ignored them as best she could, frantically typing code into her own.

"Crimson Lightning!" M cried, his whip of red slicing beneath three of the Sentrimon, causing them to fall to their backs on the ground before him.

Kona took a deep breath. "God, I hope this works," she mumbled, typing -execute command- and pressing enter.

She grinned as she watched the pixels form in midair, collecting like metal to a magnet. They gathered quickly, forming exactly what she had designed; a small cannon-like weapon strapped to her wrist. She wasn't able to keep the initial giddy reaction from her mind; _I look like Buzz Lightyear._

Her excitement was short-lived. Two of the Sentrimon clamped their hands together and yelled "DayBreak!"

"No!" Kona yelled, scrambling to aim the cannon. DayBreak was a light attack, and M was extremely weak against light.

M leapt into the air in an attempt to avoid the attack, and Kona fired at the two Sentrimon.

Her cannon blast hit them both square in the back, but not before their attack loosed from the lenses in their chests, hitting M in the ribs. He cried out, dropping from the sky and hitting the ground hard.

"Shit," Kona breathed, noticing that her cannon blast had only managed to turn the Sentrimon on her.

She aimed again, peering past them at M's crumpled form on the ground.

"M, I need help! Digivolve!" she yelled, firing the cannon at the advancing Sentrimon.

"I can't," he called back, weakly pushing to his feet. "I'm too weak. Too much damage..."

Kona aimed for the lens in the chest of the Sentrimon on the left as it approached. She fired, her arm recoiling with the force of the weapon.

The blast hit the Digimon directly in the lens, and it shattered. The Sentrimon yelped, stumbling back. Without hesitating, she fired at the other one, hitting it in the lens as well.

Kona watched in confusion as the two Digimon attempted to continue advancing, but seemed disoriented. They walked in the wrong direction, colliding with each other.

"Aim for the lenses!" Kona yelled, finding the three Sentrimon tripped by M's Crimson Lightning were back on their feet and beating him back. "They're blind without them!"

M looked exhausted, but he stepped back, throwing his hands out toward them and yelling "Nightmare!"

A black shadow swooped from his hands, enveloping the three Sentrimon and freezing them in their tracks. He snarled with anger, whipping another Crimson Lightning at them, this time dragging it across the lenses in their chests.

It was a direct hit, and instead of shattering the lenses and blinding them, it completely destroyed them: with slowly fading cries, they dusted into individual pixels and disappeared.

M huffed, turning to Kona. With aristocratic dignity, he straightened his lapel, approaching the two blinded Sentrimon. He stepped between them, this time electing to use brute force instead of a digital attack. With slightly frightening calm, he slammed his fists through the lenses, yanking out what looked to be a computer-chip core, easily yanking them free of the wires that held them and crushing them in his fists. He smiled, watching the pixels dissipate around him.

"It's frightening how much you enjoyed that," Kona said with a sigh.

M grinned maliciously, his fangs hanging over his lips. "I may not be a virus anymore, but I'm still the same Digimon. I do occasionally find enjoyment in destroying my enemies."

Kona nodded, actually enjoying his cockiness. His past had been haunting him of late, and it was nice to see him smile.

M pointed to the cannon on her wrist. "That was a good idea. Think you can make it more powerful?"

Kona looked down at her handiwork. "I'm sure I can. I threw this together in a few seconds." She knelt, typing /execute.

The cannon disappeared from her wrist, and she rubbed it, noticing what looked like a burn on M's right side.

"Are you okay?" she asked, nodding to it.

He looked down, wincing as he did. "I will be," he said, laying a hand over the injury and grimacing.

Kona closed the laptop, sliding it back into her backpack and tossing the strap over her left shoulder.

"Last week it was those Guardromon, now these guys... why all of a sudden is everybody attacking your castle?"

M sighed dejectedly, peering up at the castle's high tower. "I have made many enemies in my time, Kona, and for good reason. These attacks should not come as a surprise to you."

"I know, but... none of them have expressed any... vengeful desires. They just... mindlessly attack."

M sighed, staying silent. He did that a lot. There had been a honeymoon stage, of sorts, right after they had found out that he was her partner Digimon. He had been euphoric, and didn't let what he did as a virus get to him. But that had worn off, and he was constantly plagued by his guilt and regret for the things he had done.

Kona sighed, readjusting her backpack.

"Well... Reena will be expecting me for dinner. Are you sure you're okay?" she asked worriedly, watching him wince as he continued to keep his hand on his ribs.

He nodded, remaining silent.

"Alright. See if you can find where these guys are coming from. Maybe it has something to do with that attack on the Stock Market last month."

He nodded, gingerly heading for the castle doors.

Kona watched him for a moment. She knew there was nothing she could say to quell his guilt, but she desperately wanted to. He was unbelievably powerful, but he was letting his regret keep his powers stunted. They could figure this whole thing out a lot faster if M wasn't a complete head case.

Kona sighed, pulling her Digivice from her belt and pressing the lower button on the left, feeling the ever-familiar tug as she was ripped back into her own world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey, kiddo, what are you still doing here?" Officer Mori asked, her genuine smile shining through Kona's cracked office door. Amaya Mori had recently been hired as Harada's new partner, replacing the scandalized Officer Lee. Both Mori and Kona were nervous settling into their new positions, and had formed a fast friendship, bonded in mutual terror. Mori was a young, beautiful woman, hired straight out of University and holding an unbreakable respect for her job. She was a nice offset to Harada's embattled pessimism.

"Just finishing up," Kona said, sitting up in her chair and straightening her bangs. The trip back from the Digital World had spit her directly into her office chair, just as it always did.

"Well, get outta here," Mori said, turning and peeking over her shoulder as Harada approached.

"Yeah, contrary to popular belief, we can't live here," Harada said, strapping his holster onto his belt.

Kona smiled, nodding. "Why are you guys still here?" She asked. Usually Harada and Mori worked the morning shifts.

"We've transferred to overnights," Harada said, adjusting the neck of his shirt uncomfortably. "Wanted to spend more time with my kids."

"But if you're with your kids during the day, and working at night, when do you sleep?" Kona asked with a wider smile, knowing the answer.

"Sleep's overrated. But not for you. Go home, kiddo. Get some dinner and some sleep."

"Yes, sir," Kona replied, her hand instinctively going to the tag and crest hanging from her neck, fidgeting with it.

Harada and Mori disappeared around the corner, and Kona pulled up the Digital World's code. A curiosity was eating away at her...

She found M's code, navigating to his health stats.

 _18/100._

 _You lied to me,_ she thought, to which he did not respond. _You're not ok._ Anything less than 50 was worrisome; less than 20 was downright dangerous. She had never seen him devolve past Myotismon, and hoped never to see it. That would mean he'd taken way too much damage. She knew his upper forms had changed since bonding with her, and figured his lower forms had too. But she preferred him the way he was. It was the way she knew him best.

 **I did not lie. I said I will be, not I am.** **But don't worry about me. Little blood and wine sangria, and I'll be good as new.**

Kona snorted a laugh. M's time spent in her world, possessing his previous host, had made him very in-tune and intuitive about human humor.

"Well please keep me updated," she thought, gathering her Digivice and backpack. "Let me know if you find where those attacks are coming from."

More silence.

"And M?"

 **Yes?** he asked quietly, his tone somewhat dejected.

"Try not to be too down on yourself, okay?"

Silence.

Kona sighed, knowing he would not comply.

When she walked in the door at home, Reena and Owen were on the couch in their pajamas, dinner waiting on the table.

"You guys… you didn't have to wait for me!" she grumbled, tossing her backpack next to the door as she closed it, kicking off her Converses. "It's almost 10 o'clock!"

Reena stood, smiling as she approached. She kissed Kona's forehead, pulling her into a not-so-mutual bear hug. "I don't mind," Reena said. "I would rather eat with you. Sit down, it should be warm."

Kona slumped into her chair, Reena and Owen joining her.

"How's the job going? You still working that case Harada gave you?" Reena asked as she scooped out portions onto everyone's plates.

"It's… good," Kona said, unsure if she could classify it that way. Harada had given her the case regarding a cyber-attack on the Stock Exchange over a month ago, and with the attacks on Myotismon plaguing them, she and M were no closer to locating the virus responsible. And what was worse—the attack hadn't stolen, corrupted, or even altered anything at the Stock Exchange. It was as if it had attacked just to show that it could. Which meant she wasn't even sure it _was_ a virus.

"I'm consulting someone…" Kona continued, keeping M's identity deliberately vague. If she started talking about Digital Monsters this early in their familial bonding, she might end up in the psych ward. The Seuhlos had been in Odaiba during the DigiDestined battle against VenomMyotismon, and probably wouldn't be too shocked. But she had decided to ease them into her… problems.

"Oh yeah? Who?" Owen asked through a bite.

"He's a… hacker. I really just communicate with him online. He's helping me track down the cyber-footprint of the virus that hit the Stock Exchange," she said, trying not to shovel her food.

"You're so good at that stuff, I'm surprised you need help," Reena said with a genuine smile.

Kona couldn't help but admire her adoptive mother. She was so supportive, even when Kona had rough days. Sometimes she was a bit manic, but Reena always knew how to deal with it; never telling her to 'just calm down' or 'take a breath.'

Kona couldn't help the joy she felt as she had a simple dinner with the Seuhlos. It still felt strange—having a home, having a family. Having dinner. Having someone to greet her at the door. She was seventeen now, and a lot of girls her age were already starting to live on their own. But she hadn't had this, _felt this_ her entire life. And if staying meant facing a little judgement from her peers… so be it. She'd dealt with worse.

After helping Reena clean up the dishes, unable to avoid the fly-by goodnight kiss that followed, Kona gathered her backpack and closed herself into her room. She pulled out her phone, opening her most recent (and most prominent) contact.

 _Can we meet for coffee tomorrow? I have some questions._

Kona waited for only seconds before getting a reply.

 **Kari:** Of course! The usual place?

 _Sounds good! Noon?_

 **Kari:** Perfect. See you then!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hi, Kari!" Kona said, dropping her backpack on the ground and plopping down on the blanket Kari had spread out on the grass of Shiokaze Park. Gatomon peeked an eye open from her sunny spot in the grass, smiling slightly.

"Oh, hi Gatomon. I didn't know you would be here," Kona continued, cradling her Styrofoam cup of Caramel Latte.

"I told her you had questions, and... given their past, Gatomon thought she could help," Kari said, sipping her iced coffee from her green straw.

Kona nodded. She had occasionally spoken with Gatomon, but the cat Digimon was still very bitter about Myotismon's presence. She was trying to be less combative toward him, and indeed her evolved form Angewomon seemed more level-headed about it. Kona knew it had something to do with M's past, but he refused to revisit those memories, so Kona knew very little about it.

"How's school going?" Kona asked, seeing Kari's textbook next to her on the blanket.

"It's good!" Kari said, leaning forward and scratching Gatomon's ear. The Digimon smiled, rearranging in the green grass.

"I'm really enjoying this Communications class I'm in," she said, sipping her coffee again. "We're learning all these different customs in different countries, and I love it. They're all so interesting."

Kona smiled, enjoying listening to Kari. Kona had bounced around for so long, been on the run for so long, that she had never found the time for friends. It was nice to have someone; someone whose life she could take interest in, who she could always call for help.

"How about you? Still thinking of getting your degree?" Kari asked, a breeze blowing her hair into her face. She smiled, wiping it away.

"Yeah," Kona said, fidgeting. "I decided to wait for a year. I know how I get; stress can make me crazy, and with the new job, and moving in with the Seuhlos... I just want to settle a bit."

"I get that," Kari said.

They sat quietly for a moment, Kona looking off at the fountain absently.

"What did you want to ask?" Kari said.

"Oh, right," Kona said with a smile. Sometimes it was easy to forget the Digital World, and just enjoy hanging with Kari.

"Well... we keep getting attacked by these Digimon. M thinks it's vengeance... for his past," Kona started, and Gatomon opened an eye.

"Good," she said, to which Kari gave her a scolding glare.

"But none of them have expressed that... none of them really even talk. They just attack."

"There are feral Digimon," Kari said. "In the beginning, we were attacked by a lot of those. They don't speak, and a lot of the time, they're just rampaging around. I think it's just rogue data."

Kona sighed, puzzled. "I guess. It just seems like they're targeting _us_."

"As they should," Gatomon grumbled.

"Gatomon, don't be rude," Kari said. Gatomon stood, walking to the blanket and sitting next to Kari.

"Sorry, Kona," she said, one of her long ears twitching. "It's just... going to take me a while to get used to this."

"It's okay, Gatomon," Kona said.

M's past was rife with wrongdoings, and she couldn't ignore them. "It just seems odd... if they're feral, why do they have targets? Wouldn't they just mindlessly attack anything?"

"That's a good question... I don't know. Have you tried to talk to them?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, I've tried every time. They never respond. In fact they rarely acknowledge me. They just go after him. That, and... he seems weaker than he was."

Kona reached into her backpack, retrieving her laptop and opening it.

The Digital World's code was still scrolling across her screen, and she navigated through it to find M's.

"Yesterday, we were attacked by five Sentrimon, and we barely held them off. See? He took a _lot_ of damage," Kona said, pointing to his code.

Gatomon leapt onto Kari's shoulder to look at the computer with her.

Before Kari could speak, Gatomon did.

"Well I can point out the problem right now," Gatomon said, pointing to a line of text with her long black claw. "It says there that he's now a Champion level Digimon."

"Huh?" Kona said, looking at Gatomon with confusion.

"Digimon have power levels," Kari said. "That's what you witnessed when he Digivolved the day we met. There are typically six: baby, in-training, rookie, champion, ultimate, and mega. Digimon need a lot of power to get to mega, and can usually only do it if they have a human partner. In fact, Myotismon is one of only a few, that I know of, to ever do it without. But in this form, Myotismon used to be an ultimate-level, making him almost completely Digivolved. When he bonded with you, he must have been bumped down, since he changed data types. He doesn't consume data anymore, which was a huge part of what made him so strong," Kari said, furrowing her brows.

"What does that mean? For me, anyway?" Kona asked.

"Several things: it means Dandimon isn't his mega form, it's his ultimate. So good news: he can Digivolve again. But on the flip-side, that also means that Myotismon is much weaker than he used to be. He's a champion, not an ultimate," Kari said.

"Which would explain why it was difficult for him to fight the Sentrimon," Gatomon added. "Sentrimon are also champion-level. One or two would be fine, but five... that's cutting it close."

"That, and he's distracted as hell," Kona mumbled.

"Why?" Kari asked as Gatomon jumped from her shoulder.

"It's just... he's beating himself up over... everything. He feels so guilty... he's letting it distract him."

Gatomon smiled. "Good," she said again, and Kari nudged her.

Kona turned her attention to Gatomon. "So... what's the story with you two?" she asked.

 **Please don't ask that question.**

His voice was loud and monotonous in her head.

 _Well, you won't tell me,_ she thought back.

 **Yes, that's because I would prefer you didn't know.**

 _That's really not your decision to make, is it? And keeping me in the dark won't change any of it. It'll just make me oblivious about how to help you._

 **But it may keep you from hating me.**

 _I could never hate you, M._

 **You say that now…**

"I was his... servant," Gatomon said, sadness in her voice. "Slave is more like it. He found me wandering, when I was Salomon. I was looking for Kari..."

Gatomon sighed, looking off toward the fountain. "I became very loyal, but only because I was so afraid of him. He had a... way with enforcing loyalty."

"How?" Kona asked, to which she felt a stabbing, headache-like pain behind her eyes. She yelped, rubbing her temple.

"Ow, knock it off," she accidentally said aloud.

"He doesn't want you to know. Typical," Gatomon huffed. Kona felt a wave come over her, like a sudden chill.

"Come say that to my face, Garfield."

The words came from her lips, but she hadn't spoken them. With the same chill, the feeling was gone, replaced with her own boiling rage.

"M, you can't just use me like that, we've talked about this," Kona growled.

"What's Garfield?" Gatomon asked, perturbed.

Kona smiled, unable to stay mad through her amusement.

"It's a... character. A very fat cat," she said, to which Gatomon visibly fumed.

"Ignore him," Kona said, receiving a growl in her head that felt like it reverberated around her skull. "Just go on."

With newfound anger, Gatomon continued. "I could handle the torture," she said, pulling her clawed glove from her left paw to reveal a red scar in the shape of an X. "I had grown accustomed to pain, so that never really got to me. It was his temper... he would kill any Digimon who failed him. He was a monster, and didn't have an ounce of pity in him. I was so scared he would kill me, and then just enslave me again once I was reborn. And the years had made me forget what I was searching for. And I thought, deep down, if I helped him find the prophesied eighth child, maybe he would release me."

"Then when I found her, I... I remembered. I remembered what I was looking for. And I had a friend. Wizardmon. He was really only serving Myotismon to keep an eye on me. And Myotismon... killed him. Killed him as he protected me."

Tears fell down Gatomon's face, and Kari wiped them away. Kona couldn't deny the initial anger she felt. She had to remind herself that he wasn't the same Digimon anymore. She felt something flash in her mind, something akin to rampant fear.

"But... Digimon can't die, right? They just get reborn?" Kona asked.

"We were here," Gatomon said in a shaky voice. "In this world. If we'd been in the Digital World, yes. But if we are destroyed here, we die for good. There's nowhere for our data to go."

 _Unless you possess a human,_ Kona thought to herself.

She yelped as she felt another blinding pain strike her.

Anger boiled, and she yanked her Digivice from her belt.

"One second," she snapped at Kari, extending the USB inside the Digivice and slamming it into her computer. She took a deep breath as she was yanked into data.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What the hell is your problem?!" Kona demanded, stomping into M's chambers on the upper level of the castle.

He stood at the grand window, his back turned to her. He wore only his navy suit, his cape tossed haphazardly onto the window bench. He didn't respond, or even turn to face her.

"Hey!" she snapped, approaching him. "You hear me? Doing that shit to me isn't going to make me less angry. It will make it worse."

He still didn't turn, but he finally spoke. "Careful, Kona," he said, his tone icy and terrifying. "I'm a monster, remember. Not an ounce of pity..."

"M!" She yelled, grabbing his arm and forcing him to turn.

He stumbled when she did, and kept his eyes downcast, away from her. If anything, he looked very upset, bordering on terrified.

Kona called on Reena's advice to make herself calm down. She took a deep breath, speaking calmly.

"What is it? You're afraid? You're afraid that I'll find out all these terrible things you did, and abandon you? I felt your fear when she told me about Wizardmon. But I've told you, I know you're different now, and I'm not going anywhere. It doesn't change how I'm going to feel when I learn of the things you did. They're horrible, and you know it. So yes, my initial reaction will always be shock and anger. But it's never... _never_ going to drive me away. You hear me?"

He took a deep breath, still refusing to look at her. He was quiet for a long time before speaking.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to hurt you," he said quietly, like a chastised toddler. "You're right; I'm afraid. Terrified. If you leave me, then... I risk becoming that monster again. Every time you leave, I worry you won't come back. And I can't control my anger, my fear. It just... consumes me. It's the same thing that happened when I possessed Oikawa. And then I worry that I'm going to destroy you, like I did him. And then it just gets worse..."

Kona sighed. His fear wasn't exactly unwarranted. When she was dealing with the antivirus that had imprisoned him, her go-to response to his troubling past was to run. She had left him at one point, for a very long time. And it had driven him slightly mad. In fact, she worried that his madness remained, in some form, partially damaging his code. It would explain his manic moods.

Kona took another deep breath. "I will not leave you, M," she said with force. "I have to go home sometimes, and I realize that sometimes I overreact to things. But leaving for good will never be a reaction I will _ever_ have. Okay?"

He took a shaky breath, nodding.

"Did you make any progress with those attackers?" Kona asked, changing the subject.

He finally looked up at her, his sapphire-blue eyes somewhat shaken.

"I did," he replied, to Kona's surprise. "I didn't find where they were coming from, but I tracked the direction. And, from that, I think I can assume."

"And?" she asked, peering out the window. It still struck her as odd that the Digital World experienced weather. The rain coming down was eerily similar to rain in the real world, pattering against the window.

"Quarantine," he said simply.

Before Kona could respond, a voice came from behind her.

"Quarantine?! Nothing good comes out of that place."

Kona turned to find Gatomon approaching, and Kari standing in the doorway beyond.

"We decided to follow," Kari said with a smile.

"Need me to kick his butt?" Gatomon asked, half-joking.

Kona looked at M, finding him still and quiet. He normally wouldn't tolerate Gatomon's antagonizing, but he seemed reserved to the fact that he had already done enough for the day.

"Nah, I can do that on my own," Kona said with a grin. "Thanks for the offer, though."

"Anytime," Gatomon said cockily, making a fist with her left paw. "And I do mean _anytime_."

"Don't push your luck, pussycat," M said, his suave demeanor returned.

Gatomon growled, but dropped the subject.

"Want us to come with you to check out Quarantine?" Kari asked. "My class isn't until later."

"Sure. If what you say is true, Gatomon, sounds like we could use the help."

"May I make a request?" M asked, stepping forward away from the window.

Kona raised an eyebrow, curious as to what he could possibly want.

"Can we play the silent game on our way there?"

Kona laughed, looking down at Gatomon.

"Not a chance," she said, turning and leaping into Kari's arms.

M shrugged. "Worth a shot," he said with a sly grin, grabbing his cape.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You mentioned types," Kona said as they walked. Gatomon walked at Kari's heels, her tail whipping back and forth joyously. The rain had stopped, but it was still overcast, which worked in M's favor, since sunlight weakened him. Luckily he had regained his health overnight, and they didn't need anything taking that away. Gatomon made it sound like Quarantine was going to be a fight.

"I know he's an anti-virus now, I saw that the day we joined. But... I still don't really understand... how it works."

"There are data types, and subtypes. Their data type usually never changes. Gatomon, for instance, is a vaccine. And she's always a vaccine, in all her forms," Kari said. "Her subtypes vary depending on her evolution. Angewomon is an Angel subtype, and all of her attacks are light. It's why she was able to defeat Myotismon."

"That, I remember well," he mumbled, staring off at the horizon.

Once out of the forest, the Digital World was strange. It was like a far emptier real-world, with roads and streets leading through wide, never-ending fields and deserts.

"He's an anti-virus now, so I don't know what his other forms are, since none of us have seen them. But Myotismon is, and always has been, a ghost subtype," Kari continued. "Which are notoriously difficult to defeat. They can resurrect."

Kona looked up at him, and he smiled fiendishly.

"Alright, calm down Casper," Kona said, to which Kari laughed.

"I wonder why, since all of your other forms changed, this one didn't," Kona said, watching him as he walked by her side.

He shrugged. "Perhaps it was because I was in this form when I changed," he offered, looking down at the black gloves on his hands.

"Maybe," Kona said, making a mental note to go through his code again. She was also curious as to what subtype Dandimon was.

On a whim, she pulled her Digivice from her belt, furiously typing and pressing buttons.

"What'cha doin'?" Kari asked, leaning over to look at Kona's black and purple device.

"Routing his stats into my Digivice. He has a _terrible_ habit of pretending he's fine when he's not," she said, glancing sideways at him and catching him rolling his eyes.

"Roll your eyes at me again, and no amount of blood sangria will fix what I will do to you," Kona said jokingly, and he smiled.

"Ooo, ouch," M replied, feigning offense.

"Can you do that to mine?" Kari asked, handing hers over. It was so drastically different from Kona's, it was almost comical.

"Sure," Kona said, taking Kari's Digivice and routing the same codes into the small screen.

"Here you go," she said, handing it back. "It'll tell you what form she's in, how many health points she has, and how much damage she's taken. See," she said, pointing to the upper left corner. It read **Gatomon—100/100.**

"Cool, thanks!" Kari said, clipping the device back onto her belt. "You're really good at this stuff. You're gunna be an amazing cyber detective."

Kona smiled, tossing off the urge to bear-hug Kari.

"There it is…" Gatomon mumbled, pointing to the horizon.

Kona felt like her heart skipped a beat; in the distance before them was a high, spire-like tower that very much resembled a prison. There were no windows, and it was surrounded by a formidable chain-link fence.

M sharply inhaled, narrowing his eyes at the giant structure. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, looking worried.

"I mean… if it will make the attacks stop…" Kona said, rearranging her backpack. "And I want to see if this… _thing_ had anything to do with the Stock Exchange attack."

"I think it's best we go in Digivolved," Gatomon suggested, pointing toward the entrance. "See?"

Kona squinted, finding an alarming amount of Guardromon and Sentrimon standing at the gates.

"Good idea," Kari said, grasping the crest around her neck. Gatomon began to glow a brilliant white, Myotismon following suit.

Angewomon and Dandimon emerged, looking very much like a Renaissance painting.

"You guys seriously look like an amusing RenFair couple," Kona joked, knowing it would piss both of them off.

Angewomon didn't even speak; she simply scoffed, turning away from him. He smiled, pulling his sword and twirling it. "She wishes," he said, his signature fangs hindering his speech slightly as he grinned at her.

Angewomon groaned. "Cocky, in every form," she mumbled, leaning on one hip and crossing her arms.

"Hey, we're here to fight them, not each other," Kona interjected, silencing their bickering. She peered at her Digivice, finding her routing working perfectly: **Dandimon—200/200.**

As they approached, the scale of the building came into perspective: in analog terms, it had to be at least twenty stories high. It was pure, unscathed black, and seemed to radiate cold.

Kona shivered, jumping as the Guardromon at the entrance suddenly moved aside, forming lines. The Sentrimon did the same, lining up on the opposite side of the gate.

Kari stepped forward, waving awkwardly. "Hello," she said, cautiously approaching the Guardromon. "I'm Kari."

They didn't move or respond. Angewomon stepped forward, laying a hand on Kari's shoulder.

"Your kind has been attacking the Agents castle. Why?" she demanded.

Again, they did not speak. All of them raised their left arms, however, pointing to the building.

"Will you not answer?" Angewomon asked.

From behind them, the Sentrimon did the same thing, all of them raising their hands and pointing at the building.

"Well that's not cryptic at all," Kona mumbled, looking at M. His stance exuded confidence, but there was something in his eyes that worried Kona.

"I guess we go inside," she said, taking a step forward. Kari and Angewomon followed, but Dandimon didn't move.

"M? What's wrong?" Kona asked, watching him as he stared blankly at the building.

"Nothing, it's just… I've never been able to step foot here before. I was a virus, remember. Places like this are designed to imprison me."

Kona took a step toward him. "But you're not anymore. You'll be fine," she said, not entirely sure of the words. She had no idea what lay ahead, and she had no promises that M could be here. But she knew she would do anything to protect him, and that had to count for something.

He nodded, following.

He had only taken a few steps when the Guardromon and Sentrimon filed out behind him, forming a line and blocking their exit.

M watched them like a hawk, turning back to face Kona. "I have a very bad feeling about this," he groaned, his giant leathery black wings twitching.

"As do I," Angewomon concurred, staying close to Kari.

Angewomon led the way, keeping Kari behind her as she advanced inside slowly. Kona followed Kari, Dandimon by her side.

The inside was dark and cavernous, but as Angewomon's foot hit the stone floor, torches lit themselves down the length of a great hallway, revealing stairs at the end.

Kona took a deep breath, reaching back and pulling her laptop from her partially-unzipped backpack. They may have been blind on what was in store for them, but she could at least try to understand it.

A deafening _bang_ resounded suddenly, setting off a lightning-fast chain of events—bars shot from the floor, separating Kona from Kari. Flames leapt from one of the torches, snaking to the ground like a living creature and flaring up between Angewomon and Kari.

Kona spun around, finding more bars between herself and Dandimon. Then everything went silent.

"Kona, are you okay?" Kari asked, inching away from the flames that separated her from Angewomon. Angewomon held a hand out, testing her strength against the flames.

She yelped, the flames snapping at her hand like a dog, burning the pure white glove she wore.

"What is this?" she asked.

Kona yanked her laptop open, scrolling frantically through the coding. It was massive, and complicated, and didn't read like anything she had ever seen—it wasn't a Digimon, it wasn't even landscape, as the building should be. But it was somehow moving, shifting… alive.

"I… I don't know," Kona said, trying to find an endpoint—something that would explain what the code's end goal was.

Before she got through it, gold ropes shot from the walls around M, forming lassos and wrapping around his wrists, ankles, torso, and neck. As they tightened, they began to glow, and he yelped, stumbling as they pulled him down.

"M!" Kona screamed, dropping her computer and leaping to her feet.

He growled, forming an 'X' with his arms as best he could, crying out "VanGuard!"

His attack formed a shield-like barrier around his entire body, and he brought his arms down hard, sending the barrier away, effectively snapping the ropes and disintegrating them.

"Are you okay?" Kona asked as he pushed from his knees. He nodded gingerly, rubbing his right wrist.

Kona turned to find that no such attack had befallen Angewomon.

"What is going on here?" Kona wondered aloud, reaching for her laptop again.

With blinding ferocity, the ropes blasted from the walls again, this time a lot of them. They slammed M to the ground, restraining his arms and legs. He snarled against them, flapping his wings hard.

Kona decided not to sit idly by. She began executing her weapon coding as Angewomon pulled an arrow, aiming it through the bars and firing at the ropes restraining Dandimon.

It sliced through two of them, but they were quickly replaced by two more. And her attack only drew ropes from the wall behind her, wrapping around her wrists as well. She yelped, pulling back against them, to no avail. They glowed once, and Angewomon cried out, beginning to glow herself. In the blink of an eye, Gatomon stood before them, her paws still wrapped in glowing golden ropes. She clawed and bit at them, calling out for Kari.

"Kona, what do we do?" Kari yelled worriedly as she watched Gatomon struggle through the flames that separated them.

Kona finished her coding, smiling as her wrist cannon returned.

"Stand back!" she called, firing it at the bars between them. They disintegrated, and Kari ran to join her.

As she did, Kona heard a sound she was familiar with, but had hoped to never hear again. M's screams.

She whipped around, finding the ropes around him beginning to glow. Without thinking, she fired at them several times.

They didn't break this time, they simply rebounded her cannon blasts into the wall. The flames surrounding Gatomon snaked forward, leaping from the ground toward Kona. They wrapped her cannon in flames, easily disintegrating it into raw data. Kona yelped as the heat of it scorched her wrist.

She frantically looked to Dandimon, finding the ropes now restraining his wings. Kona peered down at her Digivice, horrified at what she saw.

His health points were dropping drastically. As she watched, his health was sucked away: 156 of 200, 122, 98, 50.

As she watched, he glowed, Myotismon returning with a cry. He fought ferociously against the ropes, but they continued to overwhelm him. He screamed again as they glowed even brighter.

Kona dove for her computer, watching her Digivice closely. The numbers dropped dangerously quickly, like watching the seconds on a digital clock speed by.

Kona did the only thing she could think of—typing a command sequence she hoped would work. "Hang on!" she yelled, executing the command.

Her stomach turned as she began to be yanked back into her own world. The journey felt much different this time: like a thousand hands were reaching out and trying to keep her there. She cried out as blinding white light enveloped her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What… the hell…" Kona gasped as she found herself thrown into her office chair at the precinct.

Kari sat up on the floor to Kona's right, rubbing her temple as Gatomon shifted beside her, groaning.

"Are you okay?" she asked Kari, feeling herself cold and weak.

"Yeah…" she replied, pulling Gatomon into her lap and checking her. "What… just happened?"

"I don't know…" Kona said, turning to her left. Her heart leapt into her throat as she beheld M.

He was on all fours, his eyes completely void and black. He was trembling violently, a dark shadow surrounding his entire body.

"Oh my God, M!" Kona gasped, leaping from her chair and kneeling before him. He didn't move. He didn't even seem aware of her presence.

"Kari, the door," Kona commanded as she rocketed to her feet, yanking the blinds closed to keep the light off of him. Kari hurriedly shut Kona's office door, walking over to join Kona.

"M, what's going on?" Kona asked, trying to get him to look at her. He simply nodded 'no,' his black eyes wide.

"Gatomon, what's wrong with him?" Kona asked, yanking her Digivice from her belt.

"I don't know," Gatomon replied, leaping from Kari's arms and standing before him.

Kona felt nauseous as she beheld the stats on her Digivice. -3/100.

"Gatomon," Kona whispered, holding up her Digivice for her to see. "Is this even possible?"

Gatomon actually looked worried. "It shouldn't be," she said, looking back at Myotismon. "He should have de-digivolved at zero," she said, looking around at the shadow surrounding him.

"M, come on, please say something, you're scaring me…" Kona begged, grasping his chin and forcing him to look at her. His eyes were blank, as if staring right through her. He nodded 'no' again, his trembling worsening.

Kona leapt to her computer, examining the coding. Within M's, his health stats were blinking red. She double clicked them, expanding the code.

Beneath the health code, it read: Health negativeCrisis Mode active.

"What's Crisis Mode?" Kona asked, turning back and kneeling in front of him again.

"That's not good," Gatomon said, stepping forward. "It means, whatever that thing did, it almost killed him. He's abandoning code he doesn't need to survive. Speech is one of those. This shadow must be… it must be his shadow form. He's searching for a way to survive…"

"Shadow… form?" Kona asked, terror making her limbs feel weak.

"Myotismon has a tangent form—a shadow form. It's unique to ghost type Digimon. It remains after his physical body has been destroyed. It's how he possessed Oikawa after the DigiDestined defeated him. If his shadow is here…" Gatomon said, again seeming truly worried.

"No, no, no…" Kona gasped, ripping her sleeve up and placing her wrist in front of his lips.

He nodded 'no,' again, turning his head away from her.

"He's in crisis, he could hurt you," Gatomon said, seeming impressed that he turned her away.

"I don't care!" Kona gasped, shoving her wrist forward again. "Take it. I won't let you hurt me. Gatomon won't. But if you don't take it…"

A tear fell slowly down her cheek. He looked up at her, and through the blackness in his eyes, she could see pure fear.

He slowly cradled her wrist in one hand, sinking his fangs into her flesh. She tried not to wince against the piercing pain, turning her eyes away to avoid watching.

He drank for only seconds, and almost immediately his black eyes faded, revealing the ever-familiar sapphire blue. His trembling lessened, and he pulled away from her before anyone had to stop him. He gasped, falling back against the wall, the shadow around him disappearing like lifting fog.

Kona peered down at her Digivice. 0/100.

"M?" she asked, reaching out and taking his hand.

He winced, yanking his hand away from her. He looked down at it, swallowing hard. "What… have you done?" he asked, his voice deep and hoarse. He removed the mask from his eyes, dropping it to the floor with disgust and running his other hand through his hair as he peered around frantically.

"What?" Kona asked, noticing a cut in M's glove, and what appeared to be blood.

"I… shouldn't be here. I should never be allowed to come here," he mumbled, attempting to push to his feet. He stumbled, collapsing against the wall and sliding back to his knees.

"Hey! You're still at zero, M, you so much as stub your toe, you could die. Just… calm down. What are you talking about?"

"You have to send me back. Now," he growled, shying away from her and burying his head in his hands.

"He means your world," Gatomon said. "He was locked out of your world after… after he tried to conquer it. But his virus code was locked out. Not this one."

"I can't… I can't be here," he mumbled, gripping his blond hair in his shaking hands.

 _He's afraid that, by being here, his old self will return. He's worried he'll be tempted to revert back._

Kona softened, shifting and sitting next to him. "It's okay. You're different. You won't hurt anyone."

She reached out, taking his hand again. He winced, but did not pull away from her.

"This… this is blood…" Kona said, slowly removing his glove and finding a deep gash on the back of his hand, and dark bruising on his wrist. "Digimon can bleed?"

"In this world, yes," Gatomon grumbled.

"Oh, no…" Kona mumbled, thinking back to the code she had written. "The tether…"

"What?" Kari asked, kneeling and looking at M's hand.

"I wrote a tether," Kona said, examining M's hand closer. "I essentially tied all of you to me, so when I returned here, you all came with me. But it… it must have taken us _exactly_ as we were, transferring M's digital damage into physical injury."

Kona's mind raced with images of the glowing gold ropes that had held him… and Gatomon.

"Gatomon, how are you okay, and he isn't?" Kona asked.

"Those things weren't actually attacking me," she said, peaking at Kari's Digivice. "See? No damage. They were just stopping me from helping. And they somehow forced me to de-digivolve, without hurting me. I wonder why…"

"Yeah… why is he the only one it attacked?" Kona asked, standing and grabbing her first-aid kit from a drawer. She pulled some gauze and bandages, grabbing his hand again.

"Maybe it doesn't matter," he groaned, leaning his head back against the wall, eyes closed. "Maybe it doesn't matter that I'm not a virus anymore. Maybe I'm still dangerous. Maybe Quarantine is still designed to fight me."

"That doesn't make any sense…" Kona said, gently wrapping his hand. "That's… that's not how quarantines work. They're designed to catch specific data types, and _only_ those types. There is no reason a Quarantine would attack an anti-virus. In data terms, that's like… cannibalism."

M smiled weakly with amusement.

"Why didn't you de-digivolve at zero?" Kona asked, gently pushing his sleeve back to observe the bruising on his wrist. It snaked around several times, much like the ropes that had held him.

"I tried," he mumbled, grimacing at her touch. "It wouldn't let me. It practically forced me out of Dandimon, but it wouldn't let me once I was… _this._ It's like it… wanted me this way…"

Kona made a mental note of it; that could help her figure out what it was.

"Better?" she asked, clasping the bandage.

"Yes, thank you," he said, still resting his head.

With M out of crisis, Kona took a moment to think back on the Quarantine. "What the hell _was_ that thing? It wasn't a Digimon, I checked. It's like… it's like the building was alive."

"The Digital World used to shift sometimes, the ground changing and moving," Kari said, sitting cross-legged across from Kona and M. Gatomon leapt into her lap. "But it was never malicious. It just shifts."

"Can you hand me my laptop?" Kona asked, to which Kari leaned over and passed it to her.

The Quarantine code was still scrolling past, the attacker held within it. Kona narrowed her eyes at it, puzzled. "This thing is massive… this is gunna take me a while to figure out. M, you have to stay here…"

He began nodding 'no,' again, and Kona took his hand. He looked down at it with a semblance of surprise. Kona was usually not one for sentiment.

"I know you're afraid of becoming… the old you. I know you think being here will tempt you. But it won't. I know you. You're not that Digimon anymore. And I'll be here," she said with a genuine smile.

She took a moment to study him; he looked slightly different in her world. He appeared more human: much more, in fact. His skin was still extremely pale, but less drastically so. His pointed ears stood out, but not to the extent that they would draw attention. His fangs showed intermittently when he spoke, but most people wouldn't notice, or choose to ignore it. If she hadn't known, he might even pass for human.

"I just can't risk sending you back," she continued, looking back at her computer screen. "I can't help but feel like those attacks from the Guardromon and Sentrimon were just the beginning. And if I send you back, I can't guarantee they won't come for you. And with your health, and how quickly the Quarantine was able to drain it… I wouldn't get there in time, if I had to come."

He nodded, still resting. Kona peered down at her Digivice, still finding it showing 0/100 health.

"How can I help him recover?" Kona asked, looking at Gatomon.

"You really can't," she said, pouncing from Kari's lap and onto Kona's desk. "Especially in this world. We heal much slower here. We pretty much just need rest. And food."

She grabbed a water bottle off Kona's desk, tossing it none-too-gently at M. She obviously hoped to hit him with it, but he snatched out of the air like a striking snake. He grinned at her attempt, which only visibly frustrated her.

"But… you drink blood, right?" Kona asked.

He smiled. "Never said it was the _only_ thing I consume. It's just the most natural thing for me. Anything else is strange and… uncomfortable. It would be like you eating raw meat. You _can_ , but you wouldn't like it very much."

Kona shrugged as M took a drink of the water, making a face of disgust as he did. "Like so," he said, grimacing.

"Well, water's good for you, so drink up, Drac," she said, sending Kari into a fit of giggles.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Can you stand?" Kona asked quietly, studying M. Without the mask, his face was just like Dandimon's; surprisingly human. He took shallow breaths, his hand continuing to tremble on the water bottle, sounding like crushed Saran wrap. He blinked slowly, like someone struggling to stay awake.

He nodded gingerly, setting the bottle down and bracing against the wall as he tried to stand.

He got about halfway up before he yelped, grasping his ribs and collapsing against the wall. Kona caught him, allowing him to lean on her as she pulled him to his feet. He was much taller than her, so she had to use the wall as leverage.

"Those ropes had a good hold on you," she said, eyeing the bruising on his wrists. "I'd bet you've got a bruised rib or two."

He grimaced, continuing to wrap himself in his own arms as he breathed hard. Kona peeked down at her Digivice, finding him still at zero.

"Well, if you're going to stay, I need to find something else for you to wear," Kona said, to which he powered through his pained grimace to look at her with confusion.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" he asked incredulously.

Kona scoffed. "I hate to break it to you, but capes went out of style about... 200 years ago. And the rest is... not very subtle."

He straightened. "Have you ever known me to be subtle?" he asked with classic charm.

Kona smiled. "No. But in this world, you kinda have to be. Halloween-store mascot won't fly in downtown Odaiba."

Kari giggled, pocketing her Digivice. "I have to head to class," she said, looking to Gatomon.

"I think I'll go back to the Digital World," Gatomon said, prancing across Kona's desk to her laptop. "That thing didn't attack me, so it might be safe for me to do some investigating."

Kari looked worried. "Please be careful, Gatomon."

Gatomon nodded with a small smile. "Don't worry about me," she said. "Still have seven lives left."

Kari laughed, and Kona laughed with her. It was bizarre to hear a Digital creature make cat jokes. With a quick flick of her tail, Gatomon was sucked back into the computer.

"You'll be okay?" Kari asked, her eyes flitting to Myotismon.

"Yeah," Kona said, watching him as he closed his eyes and tried to take a deep breath, wincing as he did. "He looks human... kind of. I don't think it'll be too difficult."

Kari pursed her lips in anxiety. "You say that, but... just be prepared for the questions. People are nosy."

"I'll figure it out," Kona said with a nod. "I just... wouldn't be able to relax if I sent him back."

Kari nodded in understanding. "Alright. Just text me if you need anything," she said, heading for the door.

"Will do," Kona replied, following her to the door. "Be right back," she said, to which M lazily waved a hand. He was still visibly weak.

Kona quickly hurried to the locker room, where there were some extra civilian clothes. She had to rustle through them for a moment, searching for something that might fit his tall frame, but when she did, she hurried back to her office.

When she entered, she found him sitting back on the floor, leaning against the wall, his eyes closed.

"M, are you okay?" She asked, hurrying around the desk and kneeling next to him.

He didn't respond this time, instead raising his trembling hands and running them through his hair. "I've never felt like this," he mumbled with a stressed sigh.

"Well... you are at zero health, I doubt you've..."

"Not that," he said, dropping his hands to his knees and looking at her slowly. "Damage... pain... that I can deal with. I meant... the fear. I've never felt... afraid like this. For a moment, I thought... I felt that I was dying. It's happened before, but... I was a virus then. I was... a monster. I didn't care."

Kona softened, finding something truly human in his words. She let herself fall against the wall next to him.

"Yeah, that's the thing about caring. You have something to lose," she said gently, plopping the folded clothes on the floor between them.

He grinned weakly, exposing his fangs. "I still don't understand why I must wear those."

"Seriously, you spent months inside of a human man's mind, and you don't recall how judgmental people can be? I think you're just being stubborn," she said, pushing to her feet. She offered him a hand, and he took it, allowing her to pull him back to his feet.

Once standing, he pulled the cravat from his neck, tossing it on her desk and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Whoa, okay," Kona said, turning away from him and feeling her face flush.

"Oh, yes, I forgot, you humans are ashamed to be seen naturally," he said. Kona stayed facing away from him, shielding her eyes from him, and hopefully her reddening face.

"No, it's just... weird to see people we don't... know... very well," she stuttered.

"But you do know me," he replied calmly. Kona huffed, her mind racing with a thousand questions. _Is he even anatomically correct? Holy shit, why do I care? How messed up am I? He's not even... real. Wait, he wears clothes..._

"You wear clothes..." she argued.

She could hear rustling as he changed. "I am how I was created. I've never known anything else. To attempt to be different is... alien to me."

"Well nudity is extremely alien to me, and pretty much all humans. So please don't walk around naked."

He laughed, following it with a quick "I'm finished."

She turned, and the blush did not dissipate. She had given him a pair of black slacks, a white button-up, and oxfords. And he looked... extremely dashing in them. Like some kind of retail store clothing model.

He was finishing buttoning the shirt, and Kona's eye caught something.

She raised a hand, pausing his wrist. She pushed the shirt back, revealing dark bruising on his ribs.

"Whoa..." she gasped, pity welling as he winced at her touch. Just above the bruising, and residing where a human's heart would be, there was some kind of x-shaped mark.

"That one is old," he said, pushing her hand away and averting his eyes as he buttoned the shirt with what seemed like... shame.

"It's from the arrow that... killed me. The first time. Angewomon's arrow."

"Oh..." she replied, looking down at the floor. "Digimon can scar?" She asked.

He nodded, smoothing his disheveled hair. "Of course. Don't you remember Gatomon's paw? I assume, in your terms, that it means whatever damage we took permanently damaged our code."

"That anti-virus collar didn't scar you..." she said, thinking back.

He sighed, pulling the shirt lapel down. "Yes it did," he said, revealing a thin line going all the way around his neck. "I just do a fairly decent job of hiding it."

"I'm sorry," Kona said, unable to think of anything else.

"Don't be," he finished, placing the collar of the shirt over the mark. "I think of them as... reminders. Of what I was. And what happens to monsters like me."

"Don't say that," Kona snapped back. "You aren't that... monster anymore."

"Where in this little arrangement we have does it say that I can't turn back? I turned bad because you weren't with me. Who's to say you're not just an ointment treating the malady of... me. And I won't become immune to you?"

Kona stared back at him in stunned silence. There was nothing guaranteeing none of that would happen. His worries were valid, and it made reassuring him impossible. He grinned a very forced, melancholy smile. "That's what I thought."

Kona sighed, picking up her backpack, shoving her laptop inside, and walking around her desk to the door. With his health at zero, he needed rest, and he certainly couldn't do it in her office. It would be very difficult to explain a strange man sleeping on the floor. _Did he need a coffin? Oh god, would he need to sleep in the closet?_

Kona's thoughts were interrupted as she pulled the door open, finding officer Mori passing by. She paused, turning to face Kona.

"Oh, hi Kona" she said, her eyes wandering past Kona to M.

"Oh, uh... who's your friend?" she asked.

 _Shit. Kari told me to prepare for this, and I didn't even think of a fucking name_.

"He's... uh, this is..." she stuttered, her mind racing for a name that wouldn't immediately sound made-up.

M stepped forward, straightening and offering Amaya his hand.

"Jonathan Harker. I am a computer programmer from Britain. I am assisting Kona on an assignment. You'll have to excuse my accent, I am still learning your language. It is beautiful. The language, that is..." he said, suave charm dripping from every word.

Kona's mouth fell open in astonishment.

The bashful smile and jittery handshake that Amaya gave immediately tipped Kona off: _Oh my god, she's attracted to him._

"Amaya Mori. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Harker," Amaya said, pulling her hand back and fidgeting.

"Jonathan, please," he said, his eyes like daggers as they stared at Officer Mori.

"Which assignment, Kona?" Amaya asked, turning to face Kona.

She was so shocked by M's flawless facade that she wasn't able to respond. She stood, knowing her mouth was hanging open in shock, yet unable to make it close.

M grinned, using a single finger to comically close her mouth for her, then turned back to Amaya.

"The virus that attacked the stock exchange," he said.

"Oh yes, how's that going?" Amaya asked, obviously meaning to look at Kona, but her eyes were Velcroed to M.

Kona was finally able to shake off her shock.

"It's tough, that's why I... contacted him. He's an... old friend. He's a better programmer than me... he's practically a digital vampire," she said with a smug smile.

M gave her a very annoyed side-eye.

"I doubt that, but I look forward to being proven wrong," Amaya said, returning M's fierce stare with her own.

A slow grin spread M's lips, and Kona saw the gleam in his eyes and on his fangs. His expression told Kona he was preparing at least one very sarcastic comment, the appropriateness of which was very doubtful.

"Uhhhh, yeah, you'll see," Kona barked, stepping forward, grabbing M's arm, and marching him down the hallway.

"Nice to meet you!" Amaya called from behind them.

"The pleasure was mine!" M called with a very smug grin.

"Alright, Casanova, stop flirting with my coworkers," Kona grumbled.

"Flirting?" He asked, his brows furrowing. "I was simply trying to appear as convincingly human as possible. That came off as flirting?"

Kona raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. I couldn't have cut the sexual tension between you two with steel wire cutters."

"What?" He asked, pulling his arm out of her grip.

"Don't tell me I have to talk to you about the birds and the bees?" Kona asked, making her way to the lobby of the police station.

"What about them?" He asked, genuinely confused.

 _He spent years in the mind of a man, and doesn't understand. What kind of man did he possess?_

"We'll talk about it later," Kona said, directing him to the front door and pulling it open.

He yelped, stepping back violently as sunlight flooded through the doors.

"Shit, I forgot," Kona gasped, dropping the door and approaching him. She peered around the lobby, double-checking that she could speak candidly with him. He took a deep breath, looking down at his hands and finding them shaking again.

He groaned, rubbing his eyes and turning away from the glass door. "I'm sorry..." he mumbled.

"It's okay," she whispered, wary of passers-by. "Here," she said, pulling her pair of aviator glasses from her backpack. "They're not really in fashion, but I doubt you care."

He took them, placing them over his eyes. Somehow, they only made him look more dapper. Anyone else in this getup would look strange as hell, but on him, it looked like haphazard style.

"I only live a few minutes from here, think you'll be okay?" She asked.

He peered outside, studying the bright sunshine.

"At full strength, I could just deal with it," he said, taking a deep but shaky breath. "I can try..."

Kona nodded. "Alright. Stay close," she added, unsure of why she said it. His expression of his fear earlier had opened up a more relatable side of him, and she found that she suddenly felt very protective.

As they exited and began down the sidewalk, Kona couldn't help but notice how much he stood out: a very thin, 6-foot tall blond, with paper white skin. Not to mention his abnormally pointed ears. But, as usual, anyone who noticed simply made a face but minded their own business.

When they finally reached her building, he was shivering like he'd been left in the snow for a day. He was visibly pained, but he relaxed as they stepped inside the lobby.

"You okay?" She asked worriedly.

He nodded, holding up a hand to signal her to wait. He leaned against the nearest wall, his head falling back, his eyes closed.

"You usually sleep in your coffin..." she began.

He smiled halfheartedly. "At this point I could sleep on a bed of nails."

Kona let him rest for a moment before leading him through the building and into her apartment. It was empty, as Owen and Reena wouldn't be home from work for several hours. "Jonathan Harker, huh? Stoker's Dracula. Ironic. How did you know the name?"

He followed into her room, too weak to look around or really... care.

"Yukio liked classics," M said, removing the sunglasses and setting them on Kona's nightstand. "Literature, movies, everything. He said he was a man born out of time. That, I think, we had in common."

"Tell me about him," she asked quietly as she dropped her backpack to the floor and sat backwards in her desk chair. His pained look as he collapsed onto her bed told her he didn't want to talk about Yukio. He never did. "Please?"

He sighed, laying back on the bed and kicking his shoes off. He draped an arm over his eyes, his hands still trembling.

"When the Digidestined destroyed me as VenomMyotismon, they destroyed my body, but not my shadow: that dark entity you saw earlier. In your terms, it's my... soul, if I have one. As long as it survives, so do I. However, as pure shadow, I can endure in your world for only minutes, so I had to desperately search for a host. But, as you probably remember, it's very difficult for me to possess humans. The process alone can drain me of any remaining strength, effectively destroying my shadow and killing me. So I... searched the city for the easiest target: someone already emotionally weak. Someone who wouldn't be able to fight me. Someone easily manipulated."

He paused, letting out a long sigh. "Enter, Yukio."

He rearranged, still keeping an arm draped over his eyes. "Yukio and a childhood friend had discovered the Digital World as children, and had spent nearly their entire lives trying to get there. That friend had recently died, and when the Digital World appeared in your sky after my defeat, Yukio... became desperately depressed. He was at the harbor that day, weeping and holding a photo of his friend up to show his memory their dream, realized."

M paused, covering his face with both hands. "I wasn't... I didn't understand... or I didn't care. I saw his weakness not as a chance to help him, but as an easily exploitable opportunity. It was simple, taking him. He was so broken already; it was like walking through an open door."

M stopped, sitting up and leaning against the bed frame. He refused to look at her, instead peering at the drapes over her balcony door.

"He wasn't really... aware of my presence, at first. He occasionally had manic depressive episodes, and thought what happened that night was just another one. He didn't remember being swallowed by shadow, or walking home.

"At first I used his skills as a programmer and his intense desire to reach the Digital World to... prod him into working on a Digital Gate; a pathway back. He couldn't understand his own motivations to do the things I was forcing him to do, but didn't question them. He just... thought it was a product of his depression.

"But... he began to become aware of my presence; catching glimpses of me in his reflection, feeling my desires. My thirst, my... need for vengeance. And it terrified him. Terror makes humans powerful, and he would have been capable of pushing me out. So I made myself known, and made a deal with him. We both wanted the same thing, so I offered him my power, everything I am, everything I can do... in exchange for his aid in opening a Digital Gate. This deal didn't seem to have any cons for him; he would get what he wanted since he was a child, and the only price was his body. And he'd never valued it much, anyway."

M paused again, pulling a hand away and looking at his wrist. Kona wondered with sinking pity if this reaction was a sign that Yukio had harmed himself...

"So he agreed. He had no idea that... once I got what I wanted... I would kill him," he said, covering his face once more.

Kona felt a twinge of anger in her heart for the monster M used to be. This man needed help, just as she had years ago. And instead of getting help, his sadness was used against him.

Kona took a deep breath, forcing the anger away. She had asked him to tell this story, and he had finally obliged, despite obvious fear that she would react exactly as she was. She couldn't allow what he used to be to taint her opinion what he was now. If she did, he would stop confiding in her.

"For years, he did my work. I would make him go for days without sleeping, without eating. But he would weaken, and I would have to release him for a day or two. Without my playing him like a puppet, he would go into a sort of... daze. He wouldn't remember what he had been doing. He was a very solitary man, that's why the death of his friend hit him so hard; he was the only friend Yukio had. So he would try to do the things that used to make him happy; reading books and watching movies. That's where I learned so much. Unlike with you, I couldn't retreat from his mind. So I would catch glimpses. I pretended not to care or notice things, but sometimes... it would catch my attention. My motivation was always to get back to the Digital World, I knew that if I did that, I could be reborn. But... certain of his interests piqued mine. How to write code, and yes, Stoker's Dracula. The similarities between the character and myself fascinated me. I began to wonder if my design was modeled after the human definition of a vampire, or if perhaps my own existence somehow inspired it. My code is almost as old as the Digital World itself, so... I couldn't be sure. I learned how human social interaction worked, but only through the movies he watched. Yukio himself was awkward and uncomfortable around others. And I'm sure my aversion to them soaked in quite a bit."

"That explains why you didn't understand... Amaya," Kona said with a sly grin.

He finally looked at her.

"I assume you mean... what you referred to as 'flirting'?" He said, to which she grinned wider. "I understand. Yukio may have been a depressed man, but he was still a man. He had... thoughts. Rarely. The way you humans reproduce is not very... mathematically sound."

Kona rearranged uncomfortably, wondering exactly how much he knew.

"On that we can agree," she said. "Although to be honest, most people do it just for fun."

"What's fun about it?" He asked, to which Kona laughed out loud.

"Oh, Yukio must have been a virgin. There is no other way you wouldn't understand. Typical. You _would_ possess the only man in Odaiba that doesn't think with his..."

M raised an eyebrow, and Kona felt her face warm.

"Never mind," she said, looking away from him and willing her face to change back to its normal color.

M smiled slowly, and Kona was distinctly aware that he was holding something back—like he knew much more than he was letting on. He blinked finally, looking away and out the glass patio door.

"Well... Owen and Reena will be home in a few hours. They don't come in my room, so just stay in here. I'll just be out in the living room. I gotta call Harada, let him know why I left work early."

M nodded, taking a deep breath and struggling to keep his eyes open.

"And M? Thank you for telling me... about Yukio."

His expression changed to one of regret.

"Thank you for not hating me for it," he replied, his voice deep and conflicted.

"I could never hate you, M," she said as she stood and swung her backpack over her shoulder.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," he mumbled, lying back and closing his eyes.

"Good thing I can keep that one, then," she said, slipping out the door so he couldn't respond.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Once Owen and Reena had gone to bed, Kona plopped onto the couch with her laptop, fishing through the day's code to try and figure out what that… thing was, and why it only attacked M.

She singled out the Quarantine, fishing through all of the codes and sequences that were trapped there. Only one was active that morning…

It was a long, complicated command, meaning it wasn't a Digimon, it was actually _part_ of the Digital World. It seemed to have been recently cordoned into Quarantine, so she expanded its code to study it.

At its core, it looked like a simple failsafe command; an action that only activates if certain circumstances are present. _Could M be the cause? Is that why it only attacked him? But… why? Ever since he paired with me, most of his coding changed, which would mean that… this command would have to be extremely new… either that, or it was dormant for a very long time._

She sighed, scrolling back to the Quarantine's larger sequence to see if it said when this failsafe was grabbed by Quarantine.

 _Ferbruary 3_ _rd_ _. The day the stock exchange was hit by that virus!_

Kona could feel her heartbeat quicken. _This thing… could it be the same one? But… it's a command, not a virus. It's part of the Digital World, not a Digimon. How is that… even possible? It's like the Digital World turned on itself. But it didn't do anything. It just took down the Exchange's servers for a few hours. It didn't steal or damage anything…_

Kona groaned in frustration, picking up her phone and texting Kari.

 **Any news from Gatomon?**

She tossed her phone back onto the couch next to her, continuing through the code as she waited for a response. The sequence itself was massive, like roots branching out in every direction. But those roots all connected to a single core code line, one that bore a name…

 _War Cry? That's not cryptic at all…_

Kona navigated away from the Digital World's code, pulling up her assignment queue from the Police Department. The Stock Exchange had delivered their internal investigation to the PD, which showed they had found the name of the virus.

 _War Cry._ _It_ is _the same thing!_

Kona's phone buzzed with a response, and she yanked it into view.

 **Yeah, she went through the entire building. It never once attacked or tried to stop her. But she didn't find anything. The Guardromon and Sentrimon wouldn't talk to her, and the building was just empty hallways and open doors. I don't know, maybe it was a fluke?**

Kona sighed, hoping for something of use.

 **Yeah, maybe,** she wrote back. **I'm still wary of going back. I'm going through the code now. I'll let you know what I find.**

She set her phone back down, returning to the code trapped in Quarantine. The War Cry command was placed in Quarantine the day it attacked the Stock Exchange. _But Quarantine isn't a prison. It's like rehab, it will eventually be released… and when it is… will it come for M?_

Kona rubbed her eyes, sighing as she returned to War Cry's core. As a failsafe, it operated on an if/then command schedule. If/then commands were simple and fairly accurate forms of coding. They were used in video games and online multiplayer games which involved players making choices. She narrowed her eyes, singling out the 'if' portion of the command…

Her heart sank. Following the 'if' portion was Myotismon's entire code. _That's why it only attacked him… he's the circumstances that need to exist to activate the failsafe. But why? And… what is the directive when he_ is _present?_

She reduced the 'if' portion and expanded the 'then.'

" _Oh my god…"_ she said aloud. The 'then' portion read like the end of a video game, or the conclusion of a sequence. It was a full terminate. A code designed to completely wipe out another. A Game Over.

Her breath caught in her throat. _M said Digimon can't fully destroy other Digimon. They're just reborn. But this… this isn't a Digimon. It's part of the Digital World… and its sole purpose is to… terminate M…_

Kona felt like her heart fell into her stomach, hitting every rib on the way down. _This means that… Quarantine is the only thing keeping it from going after him. If it's released from Quarantine… there is nowhere in the Digital World he can go to be safe from it. His entire world will try to kill him._

Kona's heart raced as she frantically returned to the Quarantine code, scrolling through to find War Cry's release date…

 _A thirty-day Quarantine. March 5_ _th_ _… this Sunday…_

Kona's whole body went cold. Three days. Three days to figure out how to beat this thing. Three days until all hell broke loose in the Digital World. A hell specifically designed… for M.

Kona grabbed her phone with trembling hands.

 **I think I figured it out. Can we meet up tomorrow? I don't know what to do. This thing… I can't beat it. I'll explain in person.**

Kona set her phone down, her heart sinking. _We can face almost anything, but… this isn't a Digimon… it's part of the Digital World. How are we supposed to fight an entire world…_

Kona slowly set her computer aside, her mind working sluggishly: where to even begin trying to fix this? In three days, M's entire world would turn against him. And there was nothing they could do to stop it. A Digimon they could fight, a human they could reason with. But the Digital World itself... it would be like speaking to planet earth and hoping it responded.

She huffed to her door, peering down at her watch: 11:15pm. She peeked through her door to see if he was still sleeping.

She found him standing at the patio, the sliding glass door open, the cool breeze blowing in. He seemed serene: bathed in moonlight, his eyes closed, his stance relaxed. And he still made it look like he was born in a button-down and slacks, the way he leaned nonchalantly on one leg, his hands lazily resting in his pockets.

"Hey, you didn't sleep long," she said quietly. She peered down at her Digivice, finding his health returned only to 50/100.

"I'm nocturnal, it's difficult for me to sleep at night, no matter how tired I am," he responded without turning or opening his eyes. He took a deep breath as the breeze blew her curtains in, and she suddenly felt happy for him: for the first time in a while, he seemed at peace.

And now she had to disrupt that peace.

"Um... have you ever heard of something called 'War Cry'?" she asked, sitting on her desk chair.

He finally turned, the breeze blowing his slicked blond hair loose and making him look... handsome.

"No. Should I have?" he asked.

"I... did some research through the Quarantine... whatever that thing was, it's not a Digimon. It's an extension of the Digital World, and it goes by 'War Cry'."

M looked back at her silently, processing through the information.

She sighed in defeat, averting her eyes from his. "That's not all..."

She steeled herself, looking back at his questioning sapphire eyes.

"It's... it's specifically designed to activate... to destroy you."

He looked surprised for only a moment, then his shoulders dropped, and he turned back to the window.

"It was only a matter of time, I suppose, before my past caught up with me. I'm not shocked something was created specifically to catch and stop me, considering how many times I've regenerated. It is odd, though, that it can catch me as... what I am now. I would think anything designed for me would be done so for the _old_ me. The virus."

Kona nodded in agreement. "That's what I thought. It's designed to find you in every form, because your core coding is the same in every form. It's like... a nucleus or a heart. It never changes, no matter how you change forms. So either War Cry couldn't recognize you with that collar on you, or it was created after... which is just... cruel. After it was removed, you weren't a threat anymore. Why would it attack you _now?_ "

"Perhaps we don't change," he said in a dark tone. "Not really. Maybe, at my core, that's what I am. A virus. A monster."

"Don't start that again," Kona said, trying to be reassuring but coming off like a scolding mother. "You're not that monster anymore, and you never will be again. Maybe that command... is old. Maybe it doesn't recognize that you're different... maybe I can somehow make your new code stand out more, make War Cry unable to recognize you..."

He smiled halfheartedly, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "If anyone can, you can," he said genuinely.

She smiled, nodding. She considered telling him about War Cry's release date, but she didn't want to burden him with worry. He still needed to recover.

He stepped through the open door and onto the balcony. "I'm going to walk the city, get some... nourishment," he said, turning to look at her.

"Take mine," she said, rolling up her sleeve and offering her wrist. The puncture marks from earlier in the day had barely begun to heal.

He nodded 'no' solemnly, stepping back inside. He approached, taking her hand and pulling her sleeve back down, covering the marks.

"I can't keep taking from you," he said, continuing to hold her wrist delicately and peering down at it. "I could hurt you, and... you've already given me so much. As my partner, you're everything to me. It is my sole designed purpose to protect you, and I can't do that if I'm constantly hurting you."

Kona stared at him in stunned silence. He rarely expressed sentiment without working in sarcasm, and the unbridled emotion in it was kind of... human.

"Oh... okay," was all she managed to squeak out.

He grinned, releasing her hand. "I'll be back before sunrise. Leave the balcony open for me."

He turned, walking onto the balcony once more.

"You could use the front door," Kona said.

"Yes, and what would your parents think when I walk in tomorrow morn..."

"They're not my parents," Kona snapped, unsure of where the sudden anguish came from. She was immediately conflicted about it. They had been more of a family to her in the last 6 months than she had ever had. They were affectionate, loving people, yet they knew when to give her space. They insisted on family dinners, but encouraged her to speak her mind, say 'no' when she felt like it, and never back down from things she was passionate about. Their intuition was beyond compare, but... Kona still had foggy images and flashes of her birth parents.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that..." she said, looking down at her hands and picking at her fingernails.

"It's quite alright. My mistake," he said gently, stepping to the bannister.

"Don't hurt anyone," Kona called, and he grinned back at her.

"Nothing they won't like," he drawled, bowing theatrically before leaping nonchalantly off the balcony like some kind of bleached, blood-sucking Aladdin.

Kona smiled, checking her phone for a response.

 **Sure. I have class again at 2, can we meet up at 11ish? Usual coffee place?**

 **Sounds good** , she wrote back, tossing her phone onto her nightstand and reaching for her pajamas. So much worrying for M had made her oblivious to her own exhaustion, but as she flopped into bed, it consumed her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kona made her way through the coffee house, sliding past anxious business men and distracted teens. She couldn't help but remember the days when she would come to cafes just like this one to use their wifi and maybe steal a meal. It was surreal to be back, buying her own coffee and wondering if any of the young girls around her were struggling as she had been only a few months ago.

She sighed, making her way outside to the patio, where M sat with cool confidence, relaxing in a chair beneath a large umbrella and rocking the hell out of those aviators.

With his health completely restored, he was vibrant once again, and as long as he was in the shade, he could handle the weak, occasionally cloud-broken sunlight.

"It's unfair how perfect you are," she said, slumping into the chair next to him. "Can I design myself to look like a supermodel?"

She set the drink carrier down, unloading her latte, Kari's usual mocha, and a black drip coffee.

He scoffed, looking out at the street, his blond hair falling a bit as the wind blew. "I have no control over how I am designed. If you say I am attractive in this world, then... I am merely a product of the Digital World's creation. So, considering my world was created when humans began accessing Digital and wireless communication, I am what humans would want," he said.

"And stop being so smart," she said, placing the black coffee in front of him. "Humans are smart _or_ attractive. Never both."

He grinned, looking back at her. "You are. What's this?" He asked quickly, not allowing her to comment on his compliment.

"Coffee. It gives people energy. Figured you could use it," she said, sipping at hers.

He picked it up, sniffing at it.

"Don't smell it, you weirdo, just drink it," she said, glad no one else was sitting on the patio.

He took a tiny sip, narrowing his eyes at it.

"Not bad. Bitter, like blood..." he said, taking another drink.

"Aaaaand you made it weird," she said with a grin.

She peered down the street, looking for Kari.

"Last night... when I... mentioned the 'parent' topic..." M began, absently running one of his long fingers around the rim of his coffee cup.

"Yeah?" Kona asked, fighting off the feelings of dread and anger that immediately surfaced.

"What... happened to your real parents?" he asked cautiously.

She ground her teeth, knowing she should tell him and yet desperately wishing to not season her latte with tears. But he had told her about Yukio, so she owed him a returned favor.

Taking a deep breath, she began. "It was a fire," she said, picking at her Styrofoam cup. "We lived here, in Odaiba, in a really old apartment building. Someone accidentally sparked a fire cooking, and it spread... really fast. It was late at night, so most everyone was asleep. And the... the fire alarms never went off..."

She paused, remembering bits and pieces. "I was five. The smoke woke me up. I went to mom and dad's bedroom, but I couldn't wake them. I didn't understand, so I just kept trying. I know now that it was smoke inhalation, and if I hadn't wasted so much time trying to wake them, maybe I... could have gotten help..."

Her voice caught, and she paused. He didn't respond. He just let her take a moment before continuing.

"I finally went for help. I got out into the hallway, and it was just... chaos. I couldn't see, couldn't breathe. It was really... hot, and really muggy. I don't remember passing out, but I remember hitting my head on something."

Kona could feel her pulse as it slammed in her ears, felt cold tears forming.

"Someone practically tripped over me, and whoever it was took me with them. But they couldn't have known, no one knew... that they were still in there..."

She sniffed, looking out into traffic and blinking several times to keep the tears at bay.

"The flames never even reached our apartment, but it... was the smoke. And if the fire alarm had gone off like it was supposed to..."

She groaned in frustration. She hated crying. It made her feel weak, look weak.

"I think, maybe... that's why it never worked out... with the families that took me in. I wasn't... so much worried that they wouldn't be good parents. I was worried that... I wouldn't be a good daughter. That I would fail them too, just like I did..."

She trailed off, looking down into her coffee and feeling a tear roll down her nose.

Suddenly his hand was on hers, grasping it tight. "You were five," he said softly. "There's nothing you could have done. I know that doesn't help, but... from experience, I know that feeling guilty doesn't change a thing, except make you miserable. So... how about we both work on forgiving ourselves, yes?"

She did her best to smile, her hand closing on his in thanks.

"Do Digimon have... parents, family?" She asked, hoping to talk about something else.

He looked saddened. "No. But I have you."

She looked at him for a moment, smiling genuinely. _I am his family._

"Hey Kona, sorry we're late!"

Kona turned, releasing M's hand. Kari approached, turning into the cafe's patio, Gatomon hanging precariously from her large purse.

"It's okay, I went ahead and got your mocha. You never get anything else," she said as Kari sat next to her, Gatomon leaping from her bag and onto the table.

"So sue me, I know what I like," she said turning her attention to M as he lazily sipped his coffee.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed, her face exasperated. "Myotismon, you look very... good in human clothes."

"Like a wolf in sheep's clothing," Gatomon grumbled.

"Growl," he drawled in a deadpan, baring his fangs and taunting her.

Gatomon hissed back, her tail whipping back and forth.

"Hey, stop taunting her," Kona snapped.

"You too Gatomon. Be nice," Kari scolded. Gatomon huffed, backing away from him and sitting on the other side of the table.

"So you think you figured it out?" Kari asked, drinking her mocha.

"I don't know about that... but I know what it is," she said. "It's called War Cry. It's not a Digimon, it's an extension of the Digital World. It's a command; a failsafe that is only triggered in certain circumstances."

"Which is?" Kari asked, reaching up and scratching behind Gatomon's left ear. She grinned, raising her chin and leaning against Kari's hand.

Kona looked to M, who remained silent.

"Him," she said sadly. "It's a failsafe designed specifically for Myotismon, in all of his forms."

Kari narrowed her eyes. "But... why? He's not a danger anymore..." Kari wondered aloud.

"That's what I said," she replied, blowing her bangs from her face as a breeze picked up. "That, I still don't know."

"Forgive me for suggesting this, but... if you let it destroy him, he'll be reborn in Primary Village, and it will have completed its mission. That should stop it..." Kari said.

"It's a command, not a Digimon, so I don't know if he'll be reborn. What's Primary Village?" Kona asked.

"Where all Digimon are born. In data terms, it's a spontaneous spawn point," M said, and Kona nodded, appreciating his extended knowledge of how his world worked.

"Well... I can't guarantee he'll be reborn. It's too risky. We have to think of something else..." Kona said.

"Quarantine isn't permanent," Kari started.

Kona's heart sank, and she briefly peeked at M. She hadn't told him...

"Yeah... it's trapped there for thirty days. Thirty days from its attack on my world; the stock exchange," she said, looking down at her coffee.

"When was that, again?" Kari asked.

"Twenty-seven days ago," she mumbled.

M choked on his coffee, setting it down and clearing his throat.

"Three days? I have... three days?" he asked worriedly.

Kona sighed. "Yeah."

He looked agitated, shifting in his seat and looking back into traffic.

"Nothing on how to beat it?" Kari asked. "Think you can trick it? Or maybe... halt it... somehow?"

"I don't know, failsafes are strong... hence the name. They're designed to protect against failure," Kona said, watching M. He was increasingly nervous, fidgeting and picking at his fingernails, which he never did. He usually sat unnaturally still, like a gargoyle.

"Yours is the crest of Illusions! Surely you can trick it somehow!" Kari said, obviously trying to be reassuring. It didn't really work. M had been feeling that retribution was inevitable. How was she supposed to fight something he thought he deserved?

"Maybe," she said, sipping her latte. "I'll do some research, maybe there's... some kind of workaround. Like a... terminate, but for the command. Maybe I can..."

"Hey Kona!"

Kona looked up to find Officers Harada and Mori, who had spoken. She turned to Harada, waving him on. "You go ahead. I'll catch up," she said.

Harada nodded, waving to Kona as he continued down the sidewalk.

"You work the night shift, shouldn't you be sleeping during the day?" Kona asked, giving M the most 'act like a human' glare she could muster. He pretended not to see it, a mischievous slant in his lips.

"I'll sleep when I'm dead. And given my chosen profession, it may happen sooner rather than later. So why waste time sleeping. Good to see you again, Jonathan," she added, looking M up and down.

He stood, surprising both Kona and Kari. He reached a hand out, and when she placed hers in it, he bowed, kissing it. Though she tried to hide it, color came to Amaya's cheeks.

"Good to see you, too," he said, releasing her hand and sitting back down. "We didn't get to be thoroughly introduced yesterday. Why don't you join us?"

Kona kicked him under the table, and he hardly reacted.

Amaya looked after Harada, shrugging. "Maybe one cup of coffee," she said, heading into the cafe. "Be right back!" she called, slipping inside.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Kona growled.

With smug calm, he took a slow drink of his coffee. "Pissing you off," he said, to which she slammed a fist into his upper arm.

"I hope you're prepared for the intense questioning you're about to get," Kona said. "How do you expect to keep up with her? You didn't even understand when I said she was giving you bedroom eyes."

"What?!"

"What!" Kari and Gatomon exclaimed together.

M ignored their exasperation. "No, I didn't understand the euphemisms you used to refer to it, not the sexuality itself. That, I understood very well."

"Oh my God, I can't believe we're talking about this," Kona mumbled, slapping her face into her hand.

M smiled even wider, his fangs catching the sunlight. "Making you uncomfortable is rather fun."

Before Kona could respond, Amaya came through the patio door, grabbing a chair from another table and dragging it, of course, right next to M.

Kona gave Kari a 'watch this' look.

"Hi everybody," Amaya said, sipping some kind of iced coffee from a straw. She turned her attention immediately to M. "Not a fan of sun?" She asked, motioning to the aviators that, in the shade, he didn't really need.

"I have an allergy, actually," he said smoothly. "It's why I'm so pale."

Amaya nodded, totally buying it.

"So you said Britain, huh? How did you guys meet?" she asked, sipping her drink again.

Again, he spoke before Kona could.

"Well, we hadn't actually met in person until very recently," he said smoothly. "We were both members of Hoard, an online database and... chat, of sorts, for hackers and data miners."

Kona's jaw fell open again. Hoard was a real thing, and well-known to law enforcement. And, considering Kona's past, it would make sense to meet someone through it. How... did he know about it?

"She was searching for someone really good to consult with on the Stock Exchange virus, so she posted a test on Hoard, a... Kobayashi Maru, if you will. It was an unbeatable challenge, code-wise. Long story short, I beat it. That's when she asked for my help," he finished, his eyes flashing to Kona and visibly reveling in her shock.

Amaya narrowed her eyes. "Was that a Star Trek reference I just heard?" she asked with a grin.

He returned it with a flash of teeth. "You caught that, did you?" He said, smiling as he drank his coffee.

Kona used the opportunity to turn to Kari and mouth 'what the hell is happening?'

Kari looked as shocked as Kona felt. 'I don't know,' she mouthed back.

Amaya finally detached her eyes from M, looking to Kona and Kari.

"Oh, Kari, is she yours?" she asked, pointing to Gatomon.

Gatomon sauntered to her on the table, acting perfectly catlike, purring as she approached.

"Yes, she's very social. She likes to come places with me," Kari said with a smile, her confidence in Gatomon's charade much higher than Kona's.

"She's beautiful," Amaya said, picking Gatomon up and setting her in her lap. She scratched her ears, and Gatomon soaked it all up.

"Do you like cats, Jonathan?" Amaya asked, looking to M.

"Despise them, actually," he drawled, giving Gatomon a muted glare.

Gatomon took his challenge, leaping from Amaya's lap to his, spinning around on all fours and leaning against his chest. He held his hands out in disgust, like a ball of sticky slime had just been dropped in his lap. Kona couldn't help but giggle. M had bragged that he could successfully convince Amaya of his humanity, and Gatomon was testing that confidence.

"Aw, come on, she likes you!" Amaya said, to which Kari started stifling giggles.

"Trust me, nothing has ever been farther from the truth. She's just... preparing to strike," he said, to which Gatomon curled her claws against his legs.

"Hokay!" he yelped, grasping her around the tummy and tossing her back into Amaya's lap. He gave her a burning glare, and she returned what could only be described as a shit-eating grin.

"So with his help, have you made any headway?" Amaya asked of Kona, returning to scratching Gatomon's ears. She curled into a ball in Amaya's lap, enjoying every second of it.

Kona's smile fell a bit. "Sort of... we figured out what it is, but not how to beat it. It could attack again, maybe even do damage next time," she said.

"Hm, that's unfortunate. But the two of you, working together... it's like Batman and Superman," Amaya said.

M looked at Kona with a very sarcastic grin. "Which one of us is Batman?" he asked.

"I'm both. You're Alfred," she snapped with a grin.

Amaya's phone buzzed, and she pulled it from her pocket.

"Damn thing, there's something wrong with it," she said, tapping the touch screen several times, to no response.

M held out his hand, and she handed it over. He did something... a series of screen taps and button clicks, then handed it back.

"Hard reset," he said nonchalantly, basking in her confusion as she found that it was working. "Fixes almost anything digital."

"Thank you!" she said, obviously opening whatever had made it buzz.

"Oh, Harada and I have a meeting before shift starts, I should go," she said, gently handing Gatomon to Kari.

"Maybe sometime you could take a look at my home computer," she said to M as she stood. "Thing's running pretty slow."

Kona tossed Kari a glance, both of them very aware that she probably didn't want him to look at her computer.

He grinned slowly. "It would be my pleasure," he said smoothly.

"Alright. See you guys around. Good to see you again, Kari!" Amaya said, grabbing her coffee and heading off the patio.

Kona and Kari both stared at M.

"What?" He asked, feigning cluelessness.

" _THAT_ ," Kona said. "You were like... James Bondimon," she said, to which both M and Kari laughed.

"I told you, Yukio liked classic films. I learned how human men converse with women, and I mimic it. Illusions are our specialty, are they not?" he asked, sipping the last of his coffee.

"Yeah, but... that was very chameleon-esque. I have to say... I'm impressed," Kona said.

He bowed his head theatrically.

"About War Cry," Kari said, looking at her watch. "I might have an idea. I'll get back to you. Now, I have to run. Let me know if anything changes."

"Will do," Kona said as Kari stood. Gatomon paused on the table, turning back to M.

"Maybe you can take a look at my computer sometime," she drawled in a mocking tone.

"Maybe you can bite me," he replied.

"Don't tempt me," she said, leaping into Kari's bag as she held it open.

"Thanks for coming, Kari," Kona said, reaching out and hugging her. "I don't know what I'm gunna do, but... I couldn't do this without your help."

"No problem!" Kari said with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kona sat cross-legged on her bed, frantically typing out options. It seemed like the only way to beat War Cry was to trick the code—convince it that it had completed its mission. But how to go about doing that...

She peeked over her shoulder, where M was lying next to her, his arms crossed behind his head, eyes closed. He usually slept here and there during the day, and always walked the city at night. He was beginning to know it better than her.

"Are you asleep?" she whispered.

His dark lips twitched into a tiny grin. "Yes," he replied sarcastically.

She playfully slapped his chest, and he grunted, opening his eyes.

"I'm just... having a hard time figuring out how to do this. I've written a shield, but it's only so strong. I've rewritten my cannon, but... I don't know how effective it'll be. And War Cry doesn't have a type, so I can't even utilize things that it's weak to..."

M sighed, rearranging. "I could just stay here forever."

Kona spun in place to look at him. "Never go back?! But... it's your home..."

"What is left for me there?" he asked. "A giant empty mansion that echoes with the screams of Digimon I tortured and enslaved? A world full of terrified creatures that shudder at the mere sight of me? And an enemy whose sole purpose is to enact all the suffering I inflicted back on me tenfold? Why? Why would I want to go back to that?"

Kona thought for a moment. "But... can you even survive in my world permanently?"

"I don't know," he said quietly. "But a death in this world, by your side, unafraid... in comparison to what waits for me there... I'll take it."

"You can't mean that..."

"Why shouldn't I?" he asked, sitting up and leaning against her headboard. "If you knew how you were going to die, and it guaranteed to be vile and painful, and you had but one doubtful way to avoid it... would you not take questionable survival over certain torment?"

"I... I guess," she said, setting her computer aside. "But... what about my job? I can't do it without going to the Digital World... I can't do it without you..."

He sighed, looking away from her and out the window. "You would have to do it the way all other programmers do; by writing and manipulating code."

"We can't just give up, M. Where's your fight, your desire to vanquish enemies?!" she said with a flourish, hoping to raise his spirits.

He did not smile. "It's gone, Kona. I'm tired of fighting, tired of struggling to live. That anti-virus very nearly drove me mad. I fought every day. And I pretend I'm over that, that it's behind me. But... I can't fight anymore. The very thought of it makes me feel nauseous, and I didn't even know I could feel nauseous. And whatever is waiting for me, whatever War Cry is... I deserve it! That's the difficult part of this. I deserve to be punished, so how do I fight it when I don't think I should? But here... I can finally relax. Pretending to be human, being lost in social interactions... all of that I can deal with. And I enjoy learning. I enjoy trying to fit in here. Because I get to start over. No one knows me, no one knows what a monster I was."

Kona tried to interject, but he held up a hand.

"I'm not looking for pity or reassurance. Here, I just... I get to just... _be_."

Kona sighed, grabbing his hand and grasping it tight. He looked down at it like some kind of alien had touched him; she wasn't usually one for sentiment.

"Earlier today, when I asked if Digimon have families... and you said you have me..."

He stared back at her, a look of torment in his eyes.

"You were right. You do have me. You are my Digital partner. You're the equivalent of an alternate-universe soul mate. Don't make it weird," she interrupted herself when he grinned. "You're my best friend, my brother. And the fact that someone out there is looking to hurt my brother... I can't live with that. Even if you do stay here forever. You're living proof that creatures from the Digital World can come here. So... it will haunt me; that something is loose out there, waiting to take you from me. And I don't want to get sentimental here, but... you released me from the most difficult part of my life. You gave me a family, a _real_ family. And I mean both the Seuhlos and you. So I'm not about to sit by and let some... _thing_ hunt you down. So I need you to be ready to fight again. Because I'm going to fight for you. With every ounce of fight I have. But I can't do it alone."

He stared at her for a very long time, his eyes flat and difficult to read.

He finally took a deep breath, his hand tightening on hers.

"Forgive me my hopelessness," he said, clasping her hand between both of his. "I'm... struggling with... this change. I have these..." he pointed to his head in a swirling motion. "Foggy, dark memories. I know I'm different now, but it's difficult for me to _feel_ different, when I can still see what I was, see what I did. I remember them... strangely. I see them through my eyes, but like... like I was a passenger there. Watching through a haze of darkness, through viciousness and pure hatred. I remember the feeling in my heart, the complete lack of pity, lack of... anything remotely good. I feel like it would be easier for me if my memories had been wiped out when I bonded with you. But they weren't. And I'm stuck... remembering them, like watching a movie. Watching someone else, yet still... me."

"I know. I've known that it was torturing you for a long time. I thought that by giving you time, you would... heal, or become immune to the torture of your memories. But time didn't do that for me, so... I can't expect you to. I guess... the only thing I can say is... I know what you were. I know it pains you. But I'm here now. I am your partner. In everything. And I know you're tired of fighting. God, so am I. But we don't get to give up. That's the burden of being partners."

He nodded solemnly. "I know that. I just... lose hope, sometimes. I'll do my best to remedy that. Thank you, Kona."

She nodded, picking up her laptop again and leaning against the headboard next to him.

"What else can I do to help you?" she asked, returning to her codes.

"Can you write a dummy code? Something that looks like me but isn't me?" he asked.

She pursed her lips, puzzled. "I can... but I think War Cry will be able to tell, since it's designed to search for your exact core code. Anything short of me _creating_ another Myotismon, and it would know..."

"No, don't... don't do that. I made Yukio create warriors for me, and they were corrupted, monstrous Digimon. They weren't pure, Digitally-created Digimon, so their code gaps were filled with darkness. Never, ever create Digimon."

Kona nodded. "I feel so unprepared. I have a shield and a gun, and the last time we were there, War Cry destroyed my gun in one strike."

"I don't think there is a way to be prepared for this. We just have to face it, and find out what we're made of," he said, rubbing his temples.

"Illusions, apparently," she said, retrieving her tag and crest from her pocket. It reminded her of something Kari had said that day in the park.

"Kari said your forms were all weakened when you bonded with me, since you were separated from the powers of darkness. She said you're now a Champion, which makes Dandimon your Ultimate form. What about... Mega? You think you could defeat it as a Mega Digimon? Do you think you could do it?"

"I'm not sure," he said. "Firstly, it takes extreme circumstances for a Digimon to get to the Mega level. And even if that criteria is met, what's to stop War Cry from forcefully making me devolve again? Those ropes, they're so hard to fight off. And they drain my energy... so fast."

"I guess we could try. I don't really have any better ideas. I'm going to write a sequence that will automatically send us back here if your health reaches single digits. I'm not letting you hit crisis again. That... scared me."

"You and me both," he admitted, chewing on a fingernail anxiously with a fang.

"I don't know what to tell Kari. It's not her fight, and I don't want her or Gatomon getting hurt," Kona said, picking up her phone, then deciding against the text, and setting it back down..

"Yes, and I can say with certainty that Gatomon is the last Digimon to volunteer to help me," he said sadly.

"I don't think she hates you as much as you think she does. She just likes messing with you," Kona said.

He nodded 'no.' "She's trying to be brave for Kari. But I can still see the hurt in her eyes; the same look she gave to me when I enslaved her as Salamon. Hopeless but miserably defiant. She wants to trust me, she wants to have the faith that Kari has. But... after what I did to her... I don't blame her. She's allowed to hate me. And I don't expect her help. This is my fault, my fight."

Kona didn't answer. She wasn't sure if he was wrong. Gatomon was difficult to read. Like Kari, she kept her true thoughts bottled up most of the time, defending herself with a sassy attitude and sarcasm. But somewhere in there, he was right—there was still a traumatized Digimon behind the facade. But M was the same way. And if they could only realize that about each other, they would be much stronger.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kona stood staring up at Quarantine, Dandimon by her side, her heart slamming against her chest. She felt terribly unprepared, and she knew M felt the same. She could see it in his eyes as he watched the silent Quarantine building.

Kona's Digivice buzzed, and she peeked at the time before opening the message. 11:51. Nine minutes to War Cry's release.

She took a shaky breath, opening the message.

 **Kari-**

 **Hey, where are you? Why didn't you answer my text? I'm worried about you.**

Kona slid the Digivice back into her pocket. _This isn't their fight_.

Without speaking, Kona activated the shield and cannon she had created.

Dandimon stumbled back as the semi-transparent shield formed all around him. He smiled, looking around at its luminescent form.

Kona rearranged the cannon on her arm, arming it.

She sighed, looking at M. An uneasy feeling was spreading through her. "Shall we?" she asked, part of her aware that it was a very bad idea to come without Kari.

He nodded, stepping forward and leading the way.

They approached the chain fence in silence, stopping just outside. There were no Gaurdromon, no Sentrimon, and it was eerily quiet. Like something very bad was coming. Like the Digital World knew something she didn't.

Kona took a deep breath, peering back at her Digivice.

"Two minutes," she said meekly, and M nodded, looking almost... numb.

"I'm going to aim for those ropes, if they come again. That shield should hold for a little while, but it only has the ability to take 50 damage. After that, you're on your own. I think dodging that thing is more important than attacking it. If it gets a hold of you again, I don't know what I can do. I guess, just... avoid it at all costs. And if you have to run, do it. I'll catch up."

He nodded again.

The door of the Quarantine building was not open, as it had been previously, and there was a long bar locking it closed.

Kona's heart leapt into her throat as the display on her Digivice went from 11:59 to 12:00, and the bar on Quarantine's door began to creak.

"And, M," she whispered, barely able to speak over her pounding heart. "Don't be a hero."

He didn't respond as the bar lifted, and for a few heart-wrenching moments, Kona thought the doors might not open.

With a deafening _pop_ , the double doors snapped open, a flood of Sentrimon pouring out and charging.

Kona took a single shocked step backward before she felt Dandimon's hands around her waist. He rocketed into the air, his black wings tossing sand about with force.

Kona felt like her heart had dropped into her toes as Dandimon ascended quickly. And for a moment, she thought they would avoid the attack.

Her hopes were shattered as Dandimon yelped in pain. Kona looked around and down, finding the same gold ropes extending from the hands of every Sentrimon. They had whipped them through the air, lassoing M's left ankle and piercing straight through his wings.

He faltered in the air, struggling to stay aloft as the ropes shredded holes in his leathery wings.

"Hold on," he groaned, holding her tight as he began to fall.

A fear-ridden cry escaped her as he plummeted faster and faster, spinning in the last moment and cradling her as he slammed into the ground with a grunt.

Kona rolled from his grasp with the force, and as she spun in the sand back to him, she found the ropes violently dragging him back toward the army of Sentrimon.

"No!" she gasped, yanking her cannon into view and firing as many shots at the attackers as she could get off. She hit three or four before a host of Sentrimon branched off, their golden-rope fingers extending into the sand before them and slithering toward her like a pit of snakes.

She yelped, crab crawling away with one hand and firing aimlessly at the ropes with her cannon.

Despite hitting a fair amount of them, they were able to overwhelm her. She desperately looked around for Dandimon, but couldn't find him in the ever-growing crowd of Sentrimon.

Kona yelped as three ropes launched from the sand, enveloping her cannon and beginning to squeeze. She yanked back hard, but to no avail as the cannon digitized again, leaving her defenseless.

As suddenly as they had attacked, they retreated from her, turning back toward the group, presumably to join their attack on Dandimon.

"M!" Kona screamed, rocketing to her feet.

She heard him use his VanGuard attack, and as a huge group of Sentrimon were thrown away from him, she saw him.

The shield was clearly already down, but at least he was still Dandimon. He attempted to leap into the air again, his wings working hard, but they caught him again. He cried out as more ropes enveloped him, slamming him back into the sand.

"Shit," Kona gasped, tearing her backpack from her shoulder and retrieving her computer. There were too many. Coming without help was a mistake. It was time to go.

Kona was so distracted that she didn't notice the ropes slithering beneath the sand. She screamed as they burst forth, ripping her computer and Digivice from her grasp. As she leapt after them, more emerged, restraining her ankles and wrists and simply holding her in place.

As she watched, the ropes holding Dandimon began to glow, and he screamed. She knew they were draining him as they had last time, and her only hope was her escape code and tether. When he reached 9 health, he would be transported back, and the tether tying them together would take her too.

She watched in horror as he struggled against them, eventually glowing white and returning to Myotismon.

She watched and waited in pity as he was slowly sapped of his strength. She could barely make out the screen on her Digivice from where it was suspended by golden ropes. He was close—his health rapidly dropping through the teens.

"STOP!"

A monstrous voice reverberated through what seemed like the entire Digital World. It was so deep and loud, Kona felt like she could feel it in her rib cage.

The Sentrimon immediately halted, frozen in place like ice sculptures. Kona strained to see her Digivice, finding his health at exactly 10.

"The girl has written an escape thread. Clever."

Kona peered around, searching for the source of the voice. Her eyes landed finally on M's sapphire eyes.

They were wide and terrified, and he had stopped struggling altogether.

"Kona... you have to leave," he said, his voice unsteady. "You have to go. Now. Leave me. Just go, please..."

"What, no! Why would I do tha..."

"I know what this is!" He cried back, anguish clear in his voice. "Please, just go home befo..."

"HUSH!" the voice boomed, and a rope extended from the nearest Sentrimon, gagging M and silencing him. "I have not given you permission to speak."

"What the hell are you!" Kona screamed, fighting hard against the ropes, to no avail. "We are a Digidestined pair, you have no right to..."

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT!" The voice thundered around her, actually bringing storm clouds to the sky as it did.

Kona watched with fearful curiosity as what seemed like a thousand more ropes began snaking from the Quarantine building. They gathered in a pool mere feet in front of her, crawling toward the sky and entwining with each other to form a shape. A shape that began to look almost...

Human.

Through her periphery, she could see M struggling again, watching her worriedly.

The ropes began to dim in their gold color, going almost black before forming a low-contrast shadow. It was the shadow of a man; tall, thin, and sallow. He had long black hair and sunken cheeks that made his dark, flat eyes more prominent. He wore what looked like a long purple trench coat, and stood before her, hunched forward, his hands resting in his pockets.

"Hello, Korikona. I've waited a very long time to meet you. The partner to the unstoppable _Myotismon_. I didn't think the person that could tame him existed."

He began to slowly pace around her in circles like a predator.

"It would have to be a programmer. Someone who can give him everything he wants. Everything he wants to _take_."

M struggled hard against the ropes holding him, and they tightened, eliciting a pained whimper from behind the gag that silenced him.

"Who are you?!" Kona growled, trying to yank her right hand free and only managing to cut the circulation in her hand.

"Oh, but you know me already," he said, leaning over her shoulder and dragging a strand of her hair away from her face threateningly.

M snarled, snapping the rope that gagged him with just the force of his fangs.

"Get away from her!" He screamed.

The shadow cried out in pure rage, swooping across the emptiness unnaturally fast to stop right in M's face.

"You will never tell me what to do again!" it spat, leaning in and staring M down.

He shied away, turning his eyes downward and surrendering. _Extremely unlike him._

The shadow turned back to face Kona.

"Tell her, Myotismon. Tell her who I am. Tell her why she is now in this predicament. Tell her whose _fault it is_."

M sighed, utterly defeated. Kona felt like screaming at him. _'We talked about this! We have to fight! You can't just give up!'_

"Yukio Oikawa," M mumbled.

Kona's heart nearly leapt up out of her throat. "But... but he... died..." she gasped.

"On that, we can agree," the shadow said, walking back toward her. "I am not Yukio. I am a failsafe that he wrote in a kind of... mindless trance. He woke in the middle of the night, unsure if he was awake, asleep, or... dead. He was distantly aware of the _evil_ occupying his mind..."

He practically hissed the word 'evil' back at M.

"In his delirium, he wrote a program. One that would do what he could not: fight back. One that would visit his own suffering back on his torturer. I am that program. I am his legacy. His call to action. His War Cry."

Kona couldn't speak. She felt like someone had stuffed a handful of cotton balls down her throat.

She licked her lips, willing away the dry mouth. "But... why now!" She gasped. "He's changed, there's no reason..."

"THIS MONSTER will never change!" War Cry hissed at her. "He masquerades, alternates, hides, manipulates. But he does not _change_."

Kona stared back at him defiantly. If she couldn't fight with her fists, then she would fight with her eyes.

"And you think I'm here to KILL HIM?! Kill him! Oh, death is too simple, too quick, _too good_ for him. I want him to suffer. As my creator suffered. FOR YEARS. For an eternity. For as long as he deserves. And what better way..."

War Cry approached her again, gently resting a hand against her throat. "Than to take from him the one thing he's ever truly wanted."

M screamed in anguish, his Crimson Lightning visible from beneath the ropes, attempting to fight them off.

"Hold him tight, my darlings," War Cry said absently over his shoulder. "I'd hate to trip that Escape Thread this little _genius_ wrote."

The ropes tightened around M, and he stilled, going quiet.

"You wouldn't dare," Kona growled at War Cry, leaning against his grip to show him she wasn't afraid of him.

"I am a program. I have one purpose. So I don't have to dare. I just _do_..."

"Hey! You!"

Kona smiled wide, knowing Kari's voice.

War Cry turned, finding a defiant Kari standing on one side of M, Angewomon on the other, an arrow of pure light held in her hand.

War Cry giggled maniacally.

"And what can you do to fight me that he could not?" he asked, his grip still tight around Kona's neck.

"Absolutely nothing," Angewomon drawled, twirling the arrow in her fingers like a drum stick. "But I can hurt him..."

Without missing a beat, she brought the arrow down against M's arm, eliciting a cry of pain.

"What are you..." Kona began to yell, but suddenly she was very aware of Angewomon's plan.

The Escape Thread... Angewomon had just damaged M.

War Cry screeched, launching toward M. Kona felt herself yanked backward, the ropes tearing from around her. The familiar nausea overwhelmed her as she and M, Kari and Angewomon were torn from the Digital World. The enraged screams of War Cry followed her, seeping into her very bones as she was finally released into her own world.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

Kona recoiled slightly, as she had never heard Kari curse, or even raise her voice.

"Why did you go alone?! He could have killed you!"

Gatomon stood on two legs, her paws propped on her hips, mimicking Kari's frustration.

"I... we... decided that... it wasn't your fight," Kona said, turning to see M in pain, but ok. He sat, leaning against the wall, catching his breath. The trip back had returned him to his disguise, and it didn't do well to hide the bruises and cuts.

"Not our fight?! Kona, of course it is! You're my friend. And I know more about the Digital World. I'm here to guide you and help you, and it is not a burden or a bother. I _want_ to help you, but I can't do that if you cut me out," Kari said, calmer this time. She took a deep breath, visibly attempting to calm down. "Myotismon, are you okay?" she asked, her voice returned to her usual tranquility.

He didn't respond. His head was buried in his hands, gripping his blond hair in tight fists.

"M?" Kona asked, reaching out and resting a hand on his shoulder.

He yanked away from her, his hand slapping hers away. Anger was plain on his features when he looked up at her.

"Don't," he growled. "Him... why did it have to be him? The one thing that haunts me, crawls under my skin. And he wants _you_. And it's on me. I created him. By doing what I did to Yukio, I made him. So foolish... to think I could escape it. To think that... I could... shield you from the skeletons that follow me. To think that..."

He trailed off, growling in anger and slamming a fist back against the wall. It gave out immediately, creating a fist-shaped hole that swallowed his whole hand. Gatomon yelped in fear, leaping into Kari's arms.

"M, you can't..." Kona began, reaching out to him again.

Again, he shoved her hand away, pushing to his feet and beginning to pace. By the grimace in his features, Kona could tell he was still in immense pain from the attack, but was ignoring it in exchange for his anger. He began to pace, grasping his hair again.

"He knows. He knows that no amount of physical pain could ever hurt me like losing you would. And he's not Yukio, so I can't even appeal to his humanity. Yukio would never hurt a fly. That's the brilliance, and... the brutality of this thing he created. It won't care. It won't be swayed by things like emotion or repentance. It will kill, even humans if it must, in order to complete its mission."

"Sounds familiar," Gatomon said quietly.

M spun around violently, swiping a coffee mug of pens off Kona's desk and throwing it against the wall, where it shattered, raining the floor with pens and mug shards. Kona and Kari both yelped, and Gatomon yelled 'hey!'

"You're right, _it does_!" he snarled, pointing into his own chest with a long, trembling finger. "It's me. It's a heartless monster. One designed for me, designed to be just like me!"

Kona could see people pausing outside her office through the blinds.

"M, please calm down," she squeaked. "We'll talk about this..."

He nodded 'no' madly, his pacing continuing toward the door. "No, I... I need some time... to... think."

Before she could say another word, he whipped the door open, exiting quickly. Kona hurried after him, but Gatomon leapt onto her desk, reaching a paw out to stop her. "Let him go, he'll be okay. He just needs to level his head."

"But... it's daylight..." Kona worried aloud.

Just as she said it, a clap of thunder rolled through Odaiba. Kona peeked out the window, finding a strange, fast-moving storm coming in over the bay. It rolled fast, approaching like a freight train.

"Whoa..." Kona said.

"It's him," Gatomon mumbled, looking out at the clouds. "He has the ability to conjure fog. I would think he's too weak, but... in the state he's in... rage can fuel anything."

Gatomon's tone made it sound like she spoke from experience.

Kona turned back to face them, feeling her shoulders collapse in defeat.

"I'm so sorry, Kari," she mumbled, shuffling to her desk chair and collapsing into it. "I've never had a best friend before. Just passing acquaintances. And I didn't think you owed me this, especially since I knew it was so dangerous. You've already done so much. And M, he... he knew that Gatomon will always know him, not as he is now, but as he was. And he didn't expect her to help him either. We knew it was a bad idea, but... I kinda hoped we could do it. On our own."

Gatomon deflated, slumping across the desk to sit in front of Kona. "I suppose I'm partly to blame. I haven't exactly been trying to get along with him."

Kari approached, kneeling next to Kona's chair and setting her hand on top of hers.

"I'm not happy you went alone, but... I understand why you did," Kari said. "Just... in the future, you can trust me, trust _us_ to have your back. Okay?"

Kona nodded, and Kari accepted. She stood, leaning back against the wall. "What now?" she asked.

All of the day's events suddenly melted away, and Kona could see the blank slate lying ahead. _What now?!_

"I... I don't know," she said, rubbing her temples. "It's Yukio... or... what's left of him. A program written by him before he died. And it doesn't even want to kill M. At least, not right now. It wants him to suffer. And it's going to use me to do that."

"Those ropes are impossible to fight," Gatomon added. "There's so many, and they're so strong."

Kona nodded. "I think it goes without saying that we're not going back until we have a solid plan... and a mentally stable Myotismon."

Kari grinned, nodding. "Yeah, he seemed pretty upset. I get it, though," Kari added, and a thought visibly struck her. "I may have an idea. Gatomon, can you stay and help me?"

Gatomon nodded happily, jumping into Kari's open arms.

"Meet me at the park tomorrow, our normal spot?" Kari asked, heading for the office door.

Kona had no idea what Kari had in mind, but she was too exhausted to delve into it. She simply nodded, waving her off as she left.

Kona spun in her chair, facing her computer. Part of her wanted to run out into the city and look for M. But Gatomon was probably right; he just needed to get some air, clear his head. He had just faced his worst nightmare. Standing still after something like that would be damn near impossible, not to mention being productive.

She sighed, feeling herself trembling with the emotion and stress. She opened a few files on the PD database, downloading everything she could find on Yukio Oikawa onto a flash drive. With a shaky breath, she tossed it into her backpack with her laptop, and headed home, knowing she wouldn't be able to do much else until she ate something and calmed down.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note:** I haven't decided where in the timeline this story falls. It kind of depends how Adventure: Tri ends. For now, I guess it takes place before Tri started.

* * *

Chapter 13

Kona sat in near-darkness in her bedroom, her laptop propped on her legs, drowning the room in artificial light. She wasn't too worried about M; he usually spent all night out in the city, and was back by the time she woke. The rain challenged that a bit, but with his anger level when he left... he probably didn't care.

Kona used the quiet to research Yukio Oikawa. In the PD's database, it was officially labeled a cold case, but it was originally a missing persons. He was reported missing by his landlord, who only noticed his absence when he failed to pay rent.

Kona felt a twinge of pity for the man: he must have been so lonely. And no one even noticed when he disappeared. How long had he been gone before the landlord noticed? Days? Weeks?

Kona sighed, clicking through pages and pages of documents: things investigators thought were relevant to the case but didn't end up leading anywhere. Subpoena'd documents from his therapist confirming depression following the death of his friend Hiroki Hida. A prescription for anti-depressants and anti-anxiety medications, none of which he ever refilled. An incident involving a coworker opening the blinds, which led to a physical confrontation. Paperwork filed by his employer the day he was fired for sporadic attendance and consistently poor performance. Another visit to his therapist after his firing, in which there were many notes involving 'self-harm.' And finally the sweep of his apartment during the investigation; plates of food half-eaten or wholly untouched. The windows were duct-taped over with trash bags to keep the light out. His dining room table was lined with laptops—eight in total, most of them completely empty of stored data.

The final page of the case file was a report made by an investigating officer which stated that he thought it was a suicide. The only reason it was going into cold cases instead of being closed as a suicide was the single saved item they found on the computers. The same text file, found on every single laptop.

A text file which read, in its entirety, "Oikawa Yukio did not commit suicide."

Kona sighed, the case making her depressed. It all made sense; he taped over his windows because of M's weakness to the light. He attacked his coworker for opening the blinds. Whether it was M using Yukio's body, or simply M's influence making him volatile remained unclear. And the laptops... M's need to return to the Digital World, fueled by Yukio's lifelong obsession with it. His declining appetite, his aversion to people. All M.

But at some point in his decline, Yukio had freed himself of M long enough to write this vicious failsafe. He must have... known. He must have felt that there was no escape from M, no returning from the darkness. And in that despair he had done the one thing he thought he could; vengeance.

And M was right; it wasn't entirely uncalled for. Yukio's life was torn apart when his best friend died, and M swooped in and delivered the killing blow.

But then there was the matter of M's change. Yukio couldn't have foreseen that, and if he had, would he have mercy on his killer? M seemed very aware of Yukio's gentleness, as it was a direct contrast to M's former self. So Yukio might have shown mercy, but... War Cry certainly wouldn't. And the only thing that could control War Cry was its creator. A dead man.

Kona groaned, setting her laptop aside and rubbing her eyes. The clock glowed '2:24,' its brilliant glow reminding her that M still had not returned.

She sighed, closing the laptop and setting it aside. She crawled into bed, hoping whatever idea Kari had would be a good one.

When M still hadn't returned in the morning, Kona began to worry. She checked her Digivice frantically, sighing with relief as she found him still located in the analog world. She grumbled to herself as she threw on some clothes and packed her backpack. He was upset, sure, but rampaging around Odaiba was not the answer. And... she was worried about him.

She waited as long as she could before she was supposed to meet Kari at the park. She grumbled to herself, vowing to give him a piece of her mind when she found him.

When she arrived at the park, Kari and Gatomon were already waiting on their blanket. The grass was still slightly wet from the rain, and it cooled the air a bit underneath the large tree they always sat under.

"Where's Myotismon?" Kari asked.

Kona sighed, dropping her backpack against the tree and plopping onto her butt on the blanket. She greeted Gatomon before she replied, scratching behind an ear. Gatomon smiled genuinely.

"He never came back," she said, to which Kari looked very worried. "I double checked: he's still in our world. When he shows back up, he's gunna hear it..."

"Well... I hope he does, because I invited someone today that I think could help him. Should be here any minute. He has to take the train."

Kona was about to respond when her eyes caught sight of him; M, approaching through the park. He was wearing a black pea coat over his white shirt and slacks, and his shirt was casually unbuttoned a few, exposing a bit of his chest. He bore his usual aviators, and a very confident demeanor. Kona stood quickly, prepared to scold him...

Until she saw Officer Mori walking with him.

Kona deflated as they approached. Yelling at her Digimon in front of a human, much less a police officer... probably unwise.

"Hello, Kona," M said, his tone all-knowing. Like he knew he was in trouble, but he also knew that he was protected by Amaya's presence.

"I want to apologize for storming out yesterday. It wasn't... gentlemanly."

 _Genltemanly?!_ _Since when does he care... or even know what that means?!_

When he paused, Amaya greeted them. "Hey guys," she said, something... almost bashful about her tone. She was never bashful. She was one of the most confident, strong women Kona had ever met. Something fishy was going on...

"I told him where he could find you. You guys are always hanging out here."

Kona nodded, unable to think of a response.

Amaya smiled, anxiously looking at her watch. "Gotta run," she said, grasping M's upper arm loosely and turning to look him in the eyes. "Bye," she said, dragging her hand down his arm as she turned away.

 _That was… a lot of… touching…_

As Amaya walked away, she rearranged her uniform shirt... exposing two tiny bite marks on her neck.

Kona's heart nearly leapt into her throat. She felt like steam was exploding from her ears as she waited for Amaya to walk out of earshot.

Kona stomped right into his face. "M, did you drink from her?!" she growled as quietly as she could.

He was unfazed by her volatility, but the question... he seemed to become very uncomfortable. He blinked, looking down at the ground and taking a shaky breath. He began to answer, but stopped as he looked back up her, closing his mouth and looking away at Odaiba Bay.

A thought crept into Kona's mind upon seeing his reaction. _But... no... he wouldn't..._

"M," she asked, her voice taking on a scolding tone. "Where did you get this coat?"

He took another breath, still refusing to look at her. "Amaya had it. It belonged to... an ex, I believe is the term she used."

"And why were you in Amaya's apartment?" Kona growled, stepping even closer to him.

He finally took a step back from her, swallowing nervously.

"You slept with her!?" Kona yelled. She could hear Kari and Gatomon say something, but couldn't decipher it through her shock and rage.

He finally looked back at her, his eyes strong and defiant. "Why don't you speak up, I don't think the entire park heard you."

 _He admitted. He just... admitted. How... how is this... what?! How is this even possible, he's not even human... and he bit her. Does she know?!_

"M, you can't just fraternize with humans..." Kona gasped, exasperated on how to handle this.

He grinned mischievously. "In my defense, she did most of the... fraternizing."

Kona knew she turned bright red. She turned away from him, running her hand through her hair. "Oh my God, I did not need to know that my Digimon is a bottom..." she said, to which Kari laughed hard.

"And where does it say that I can't? Is there some kind of rule book you've seen that I haven't?" he asked, taking a nonchalant step back and leaning against the tree in the shade.

"I thought it went without saying!" Kona yelled, throwing her hands up in frustration and turning madly back to face him.

He pushed away from the tree, towering over her as he faced her defiantly. He looked a bit... angry.

"Well excuse me, if I wanted to feel something... _anything_ other than crippling fear and self-loathing. Amaya was kind and understood what I was going through. And before you ask, no, she doesn't know what I am. I'm given to understand that... even humans bite sometimes."

Kona took a deep breath. She was mad, but... he just admitted that he had gone to someone else with his troubles. Why didn't he talk to her?

"M... why didn't you come to me?" She asked, calmer this time.

He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"OHMYGOD NOT FOR THAT!" she yelped, playfully slamming a fist into his arm. He laughed, leaning back against the tree.

"Kona... I am your partner. It is my sole designed purpose to protect you. How am I supposed to admit to you that I'm afraid? That I don't think we can win? That I think this thing is going to kill me, and probably take you with me? You have this unyielding confidence in me, which is reassuring, but misplaced. And I... wanted to talk to someone who doesn't share your blinded optimism. I didn't realize that... she would see my coming to her as... an invitation."

At that point, it was M who looked uncomfortable, a bit of color coming to his face.

Kona grinned, leaning onto the tree next to him and batting her lashes at him theatrically. "And?" She asked. "How was it?"

His eyes widened, and this time he truly did blush.

"You're right, making you uncomfortable is fun," she said, nudging him. She turned back to Kari, a thought striking her.

"My Digimon lost his virginity before me. All is lost. I might as well just check into an old folks home now," she drawled.

Kari laughed again. Gatomon looked... perturbed.

Kona changed her tone, leaning against M's shoulder. "I'm sorry you felt like you couldn't talk to me," she said, wrapping an arm around his and holding him. He sighed, nodding slightly.

"It's alright," he said quietly. "It's my fault, not yours. I didn't want you to think less of me, to think that I'm unprepared to fight alongside you. It was that doubt that pushed me to someone else."

Kari stood, approaching them. "That's actually part of my idea," she said to both of them. That's why I called the person I did. And here he comes," she said, pointing across the park.

A handsome young man with pin-straight violet hair was approaching across the park, wearing white. Kari waved, and the young man waved back.

M tensed against Kona, pulling away from her and taking a step back. His expression was noticeably fearful.

"He knows you, doesn't he?" Kona asked under her breath.

"Not... not in this form, no," M said, looking around like he might run. "But I guarantee he'll know my voice."

Kona wrapped her arm around his again. "It's okay," she said holding his arm tight and feeling like a child holding her father's arm. "I'll explain. I'll... defend you. Whatever it takes."

He looked down at her with affection, actually leaning down and kissing her forehead. "Thank you, Kona," he said, turning back to face the approaching visitor.

"Hi Kari," the young man said, his voice quiet and reserved. He stopped, but Kari rocketed forward, throwing her arms around him and squeezing him into a hug. He smiled, calmly wrapping his arms around her and returning a very muted hug.

"Hi, Ken," Kari said as she pulled away. "It's good to see you. How's University going?"

"Good to see you too," he said with a bow and genuine smile. "It's good," he said, gently pushing his hair out of his face. "Taking 24 credit hours right now, so it's tiring. But I enjoy it."

"Good!" Kari said, finally turning to face Kona.

"Kona, I want you to meet Ken Itchijouji, one of the DigiDestined."

Kona stepped forward to shake his hand, noticing that M did not follow. He stayed, planted like the tree behind him, silently waiting.

Ken's handshake was noticeably timid, but more like... he had strength but elected not to utilize it.

"Nice to meet you, Kona," he said with a small smile.

"Ken... the reason I called..." Kari said, walking over to stand next to Kona. "I, um... I think that you can help her Digimon."

Kona reached around, grasping M's wrist and forcing him to step forward. Ken obviously didn't recognize him by appearance, just like M had said he wouldn't.

Myotismon made no moves to introduce himself. He again stepped away, pulling his hand away from Kona, this time forcefully. His lips were tight, the muscles in his neck tense, giving off a noticeably defensive guard.

Kari sighed, stepping around Kona and grabbing M's hand. She pulled him closer, facing Ken.

"Try to keep a level head, okay?" Kari asked, to which the small smile faded from Ken's face, replaced with doubt.

"This is Kona's Digimon..." Kari said carefully, pausing. "Myotismon."

Ken's eyes widened, and he took a stunned step away.

"The... _the_ Myotismon?" Ken asked, taking another step back.

"This was a very bad idea," M said, pulling away from Kari too.

Upon hearing M's voice, Ken almost panicked, both hands flying to his temples. He began mumbling 'no,' over and over.

Kari hurried to Ken, grasping his hands as they clutched his temples.

"Ken, listen," Kari begged, continuing to hold him despite his attempts to continue backing away.

"He's different," she said. "He only went bad in the first place because he didn't have Kona. He's not a virus anymore, he's not dangerous. He's just like any other Destined Digimon... except..."

She released Ken, turning around to face M. "He's limited by his past; his regret. He lets what he did torture him, and it stunts his power. I thought... I thought, since you know a little something about that... you might be able to help him."

Ken stood frozen like a statue, staring at a very doubtful M.

"I only did the things I did because of the dark spore. The dark spore _he_ put inside me," Ken growled, narrowing his eyes at M.

Protectiveness flooded Kona, and she stepped forward.

"And he only did the things he did because his desperation to find me was exploited by the powers of darkness. We can all blame someone if we try hard enough. If you can't help, then I'm going to ask you to leave. He already feels bad enough."

Ken took a deep breath, closing his eyes and straightening. He bowed slightly to Kona.

"You're right, I apologize. I just... have some difficult memories associated with... that time in my life."

Kona nodded. "I understand. He does too. I think that's why Kari contacted you. You're uniquely qualified to help."

"I will try," he said with a more hopeful smile. He held up a paper grocery bag. "I brought snacks from Yolei's."

Kari smiled knowingly. "So it's official, then? You and Yolei?"

Ken reddened. "Yeah," he mumbled.

Kona had no idea what they were talking about, but the giddy and bashful way Ken responded made Kona grin. Whoever it was obviously made him happy.

Ken wandered forward, lightly dropping the bag onto the blanket.

Kari flopped down, Ken following. He greeted Gatomon with a warm smile. Kona joined them, but M kept his distance, returning to the tree, where he leaned against it and crossed his arms defensively.

"You look very... human," Ken said to him as he unloaded snacks from the bag.

"So I've been told," M responded lazily, looking off at a couple kissing on a park bench. A thousand questions began running through Kona's mind: he's experienced physical love with a human. Does he know what romantic love is? Are Digimon even capable of it? Does he want that... search for it like humans do?

She sighed, vowing to ask him these things later.

"Forgive me, but... I'm still not sure I can help," Ken said, pulling out a bag of trail mix. Kona reached in and grabbed an apple, tossing it up at M.

"Here. It's red. You like red," Kona said jokingly. M smiled sadistically, holding her eyes as he brought the apple to his lips.

"Of the slightly less solid variety," he said in a drawl, opening wide and biting down on the apple. It made his fangs very noticeable, and Kona could see Ken shiver uncomfortably out the corner of her eye. M made a face at the apple, but shrugged, chewing it anyway.

"Well... I know that he's powerful," Kari said, looking up at M. "It doesn't matter that he's not tapped into the powers of darkness anymore, he's still one of the strongest Digimon I've ever met. Like Gatomon, he's most comfortable in his Champion form, and he has abilities I've just... never seen in any others. He can possess Kona when he's in the Digital World, and just yesterday, he was able to conjure a storm that lasted all evening."

"I was very angry when I left yesterday," M cut in. "I wouldn't judge my ability by what I do when I tap into my own darkness."

"That's where you're wrong," Ken piped in. "For a long time, I was afraid of my past. Afraid to revert back, afraid of becoming that monster again..."

Kona looked up at M, as she had heard him refer to himself in almost the exact same way. He avoided her eyes, but was obviously very aware of her gaze , judging by the way he shifted away from her.

"But... to quote a very good friend of mine," Ken began, smiling wide at Kari. "Without the darkness, there can be no light. Without our despair, our fear of becoming bad again, then our efforts to the contrary become meaningless. We will always remember what we were, what atrocities we committed..."

Ken paused, looking down at the blanket and swallowing hard. Kari laid a hand on his shoulder comfortingly, and he nodded, acknowledging her.

"And that's okay," he said, looking up at M. "We must never forget. And it will hurt. For a long time. There's nothing you can do about that. But eventually I learned, not to deny my darkness, but to use it. And I did. I tapped into the darkness still inside me, and I used it to open a gateway to the dark ocean, and imprison a dangerous enemy. With the help of my friends, of course."

He playfully nudged Kari, and she smiled.

"Hold up, what's the dark ocean?" Kona asked curiously. M shifted, obviously knowing but electing not to answer.

"It's another world," Kari said softly. "Like the Digital World, and the Dream World. It's kind of... tangent to the Digital World. It houses unused and discarded data; viruses mostly. But it's not entirely Digital. I was transported there once, right from Odaiba. It feeds on... well Darkness. Both Digital and real. It feeds on the negativity of both worlds; people's anger and sadness from our world, and the discarded and abandoned data in the Digital one. It's just... a huge, barren land of darkness. It's... terrifying."

Kona looked at M, but he did not comment. His deliberately emotionless face told Kona that he was familiar with the dark ocean, but was trying not to show her how familiar. Kona began to wonder if it was where his power had come from when he was a virus.

"That's not possible for me," M said quietly, his eyes closed in thought. "I've felt that... I'm only a stone's throw away from being swallowed by the darkness. At all times. It's like... I've got one foot in the water. And I could get sucked back in at any time. Perhaps it's the fact that I am a ghost type Digimon; I am resurrected data, and as such, I am already fueled by darkness. So how does one go about accepting the darkness without being consumed by it? How am I supposed to use it without it using me?"

Ken stared at him for a long time.

"Well, the first step for me was forgiving myself," Ken said, to which M scoffed. "I'm serious," Ken continued despite M's obvious doubt.

"It took a long time. And the only reason it did was because I didn't think my friends would. But the truth is, they had forgiven me long before I did. I was just too enveloped in self-loathing... self-pity, that I couldn't see it. But when I did, I was able to rise above my own darkness. Not abandon it... just see it for what it was."

M sighed, clicking his teeth in annoyance. "You didn't do what I did," he said, running a hand through his blond hair anxiously. "The worst crime a Digimon can commit is the murder of a human. Every Digimon has a partner, and to Digimon, the human partner is the most sacred thing here is. To rob a Digimon of their partner, to destroy a human, and in the process create an abandoned partner... it's unforgivable. And that's what I did. I... murdered Yukio. And I will pay for it. _Should_ pay for it."

He buried his face in his hands, running them up into his hair anxiously. Kona could tell he was getting upset.

Ken was quiet for a moment. "And I killed Digimon," he said quietly. "They may not be humans, but it's just as bad. That will always be on my conscience. And I will never forget, and in fact I haven't forgiven myself for that. And I don't think I should. It will serve as a grim reminder, every time I look in the mirror. A reminder that... in order to rise from the ashes, the Phoenix must first burn."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"So I didn't want to ask in front of him, I… didn't know if he'd wanna talk about it," Kona began as the three of them walked through the police station. Gatomon sat perched happily on Kari's shoulder, peering curiously at each person they passed.

"I kind of got the gist from context, but… what did Ken do?" Kona finished, leading them into her office and closing the door. M went for her desk chair, his expression tense and angry. He plopped down, making no effort to answer her.

Kari watched him for a moment, obviously expecting him to help tell the story, and perturbed by his silence.

"Well… it's complicated," Kari began, crouching to allow Gatomon to leap down onto Kona's desk. "A long time ago, Ken lost his brother in a freak accident. He… went to a really dark place, emotionally. He and his brother had been travelling to the Digital World for a while, and Ken went there to escape his grief. Well… he brought that grief with him to the Digital World, and it ended up transporting him to the Dark Ocean. Once there, it was all too easy for the darkness to swallow him, exploit him. To… infect him. Like a virus."

Kari paused, looking to M. He clicked his teeth in annoyance, leaning forward and bracing his elbows on the desk, burying his face in his hands. "Don't look at me, I'm not helping you tell this story," he mumbled into his palms.

Kari sighed. "Well, as I said earlier, the Dark Ocean is a cesspool of darkness, and it has this… weird ability to connect people through their darkness. And that's how… Yukio found Ken."

M made some kind of aggravated noise, but Kari continued regardless.

"At the time, Yukio was fully immersed in his search for a way to get to the digital world. His… _possessor's_ search to get back."

M straightened in the chair violently. "Yes, I was a horrible monster, playing a man like a marionette. We know this. Can you skip this part?" he said irritably.

Gatomon hissed, and M turned away from her.

"I'm sorry, I just think it's necessary that she knows," Kari said with more conviction than usual. "Anyway… _Myotismon_ concocted these… half-digital, half-darkness spores that would grow and feed on human minds. Once matured, they would sprout, providing… Myotismon with the necessary feedback to get back to the Digital World."

M was becoming more and more aggravated every time Kari used his name. Kona gave him a look; one that she hoped said ' _I'm aware it's frustrating, but I know it wasn't the you that I know. Cool your jets.'_

M narrowed his eyes, obviously electing to ignore the scorn.

"Ken was one of those humans, imbedded with the spore the day he went to the Dark Ocean following his brother's death. The spore brought out everything dark within him; indifference to his family, feelings of inadequacy, and most importantly anger. He took that anger to the Digital World once again, using it to create a dangerous persona for himself; the Digimon Emperor. He tried to conquer and enslave the entire Digital World, and very nearly succeeded. Myself and the other DigiDestined were eventually able to pull him back from the darkness, though, with a lot of hard work. And he's been one of greatest allies ever since, providing us with a unique perspective on the darkness that lives inside all of us. It's… why I thought he could help," Kari finished bashfully, looking to M with more empathy this time.

He sighed, visibly trying to rid himself of his irritation. He clearly failed, only managing to appear even more dejected as his shoulders and eyes sank.

"Yeah…" Kona said turning back to Kari. "But words are only helpful if they're heard."

"I heard him just fine," M said, looking out the window, annoyance clear on his features.

Kona exhaled, finding them at an impasse. M was obviously not ready to heed Ken's advice.

A thought struck Kona as she decided to drop the subject. "Something's been eating at me," she began anew, walking to the inner windows of her office and pulling the string to drop the shades for privacy. She couldn't help but examine the other offices, looking for Amaya. Kona turned back as the shades dropped, watching as M clearly scanned for her too. Kona tried not to let her grin show, disguising it by pursing her lips.

"The timing; if Yukio wrote War Cry to scan the entire Digital World for Myotismon, why did it take so long to find him? When he was imprisoned by that anti-virus, it couldn't find him. Otherwise War Cry could have easily destroyed him then; he was pretty much defenseless. So… why?"

Kari shrugged, thinking. "Maybe anti-viruses work like cloaking, like… keep whatever virus they've attacked hidden, to avoid conflict with other anti-viruses."

"Maybe… but… Myotismon _is_ an anti-virus now, and War Cry can find him just fine," Kona said with frustration, rubbing her temple.

"My code," M finally piped up. "You said my code had changed with that anti-virus on me. You said the anti-virus had filled the code gap that was meant for you. Yukio wrote War Cry's search criteria _before_ the anti-virus attacked me. So… War Cry must have been searching for… my old code, the one with the gap. I think Kari's right; I think the attached anti-virus cloaked me from him. And while I _am_ an anti-virus now, my code itself is no longer shielded."

"So… why don't I put it back?" Kona asked.

All color left M's face, and his breath caught in his throat. His hands tightened on the chair, and his entire body tensed.

Noticing his immediate panic, Kona hurried to continue. "You're not a virus anymore, M, it won't do anything. It will basically just be a redundancy; an anti-virus attached to an anti-virus. But maybe it will shield you from him, like invisibility."

With manic fear, M began to furiously nod 'no.'

Kona rushed around the desk, kneeling next the chair. She took his clenched and shaking hand in hers, holding it tight. She tried to look him in the eyes, but his sea-blue pupils were fixated ahead in stunned dread. "I know you have some… reservations…" she began cautiously.

"No, you don't understand," he interrupted, his voice breaking in trembling distress. "I have nightmares about that thing. When I'm asleep, when I'm awake… when I… blink. When I breathe…"

His free hand instinctively went to his neck, and he shuddered as his fingers graced the scar the anti-virus collar had left there.

"Sometimes just thinking about it turns me into a rabid, panicky mess. I hide it rather well, but…"

He swallowed hard, pulling his hand out of hers. "I don't know if it permanently damaged my code or not, but it damaged… my mind, Kona. I can't… I can't return to that. That thing killed me… over, and over, and over. I _know_ that it's not going to do anything… _hurt me_ , but… just… the thought of it…"

He seemed to begin hyperventilating, burying his head in his hands.

Kona didn't know how to react. She'd never seen him this unhinged before… never seen _anyone_ this unhinged.

She did what he usually did to her when she became unreasonable; force him.

She grabbed both his wrists, yanking them away from his face and leaning down in front of him so he would have to look at her.

"Hey! I'm sorry. I won't do it if you don't want me to," she said, her voice breaking as she realized how much she regretted suggesting this. "Seriously. I won't. But… I would really like to see if it could work. If he can't find you, that will give us a _massive_ advantage. We can begin to fight him, to figure out how to stop him. I _want_ to protect you, and I think this could do it. But if you tell me no, then _I won't…_ okay?"

He was still for a long time. His hands shook in hers, his eyes unsure and afraid. But he made an effort to calm himself, taking a deep breath and relaxing his fists.

"No, I…" he paused, swallowing hard. "I think you should try it. My petty fears shouldn't stop us, shouldn't… hinder your progress."

"They're not petty," she said, leaning in closer. "They're very real, and I _get it._ Really, I do. I know what it's like to be forced to face something before you're ready. And if you're not ready, I _understand."_

He slowly blinked away his anxiety, his expression relaxing as he leaned back in the chair. He nodded gingerly.

"I'm okay," he said, his voice stronger now. "Momentary weakness," he continued with a grin, peering at Gatomon and Kari somewhat bashfully. "Do it. I'll handle it."

"You sure?" Kona asked, standing and grabbing her laptop.

"Yes," he said, fidgeting slightly. "Nobody ever made progress without a little pain."

Kona grinned at him, resting a hand reassuringly on his shoulder.

"Just give me a sec to write it," she said, plopping down on the floor and leaning against the file cabinet, laptop perched on her knees.

Writing code was second-nature, so she only half-concentrated on it. She watched M out of the corner of her eye, studying his silence. Gatomon sat quietly on the desk before him, her tail slowly flowing back and forth. Usually she would have a sassy comment to fill the silence, but something told Kona that M's display of fear warranted quiet. Kari watched Kona, her fingers fiddling with a ring on her right hand.

"Okay," Kona said, straightening. "It's almost identical to the one that imprisoned you," she said, to which he grimaced quickly. "Just remember; _it won't work._ There is nothing in you to attack. It will basically be a fashion accessory."

He tried to smile, but it came off as more of a wince.

"I wrote a kill clause in it. If I need to remove it, all I have to do is press a single button. Okay?" she asked, wondering if he was only agreeing to this in order to appear brave.

He nodded, swallowing hard.

"Alright," she breathed, looking down at her laptop, her finger hovering over the enter key. "Here goes nothing."

The 'click' of the key resounded like a gavel when she pressed it. M tensed up like a statue, slamming his eyes shut as black pixels began to form and take shape around his neck. They crawled like spilled milk; slowly following the scar in measured fashion.

M jerked suddenly, and Kona's office disappeared, revealing M's barren castle, the single window and coffin making the room look massive. Kona's heart slammed against her ribs, and as she looked down, she could see the flesh burning away from her fingertips, revealing bone where her fingerprints should have been. She yelped, crab-crawling away, as if it would help.

As she did, she found herself back in her office, revealing Kari's and Gatomon's terrified expressions. They must have seen it too…

"Sorry," M choked, his hands grasping the armrests so hard they shook. "Flashback. Didn't mean to project it…"

He winced again as the collar fully formed, clasping closed with deafening finality.

"Do I need to remove it?" Kona asked, her voice breaking with the after effects of M's vivid projection.

"No," he gasped, his eyes still forced shut tight. "I'll handle i…"

Her office disappeared again, this time revealing the forest outside his castle. Kona immediately looked down, her hands flying to her chest to make sure she could breathe. Only they were his hands, his burning flesh. She yelped, hearing only his cries as he maniacally tried to wipe the flames away. He panicked, bolting away from the castle. Her thoughts were overridden by what she could only assume were his.

 _SOMEONE HELP ME._

It was somehow both a whisper and a scream, bouncing around inside her skull like a ping pong ball. He continued running, thinking… hoping that getting away would make it stop.

He stumbled, finding his muscles exposed and weak as his flesh almost entirely burned away.

 _NOT AGAIN._

He cried out in pain, madly trying to push to his feet and screaming as the bone in his left arm snapped.

"Take it off!" he cried, and Kona found herself back in her office, shivering violently. He bolted up out of the chair viciously, backing to the wall as he clutched at the collar, red static emitting from his palms as he instinctively tried to rip it off.

Without hesitation, Kona slammed her fist down on the 'esc' key, letting out a stressed breath as the collar disintegrated from around his neck, revealing only the scar.

He collapsed, sliding down the wall with a whimper, burying his expression of mixed fear and shame in his palms once more.

"I am _so_ sorry," he mumbled. "I didn't mean to do that. I just… the feeling of it…" he pause, shuddering once. "It didn't actually do anything, but… I thought… I thought I could handle it. I was wrong."

Kona slid across the floor to sit next to him, grabbing his fiercely trembling hand and holding it tight. "I know," she said, leaning against his shoulder for comfort. His shivering immediately began to subside as she did.

Kona opened her eyes, finding Gatomon sitting on the desk like a stunned statue, and tears in Kari's eyes.

Kona sat up straight. "Wait, you guys saw it too…?" she asked. Gatomon nodded slowly, and Kari quickly wiped the tears away.

"Yeah," she said shakily, reaching forward and resting a hand on Gatomon, who shook her head to rid herself of the images, her ears flopping comically.

"But I thought… only I was connected to your mind?" Kona said, turning back to look at M.

He still didn't look up at her. "I must have… momentarily… reached out to everyone around me…"

"Uhhhhh…" Kona mumbled with dawning realization. She bolted to her feet, feeling them weak and shaky with stress. She hobbled to the inner window, splitting two of the blinds and peeking into the PD.

Everyone was deathly still, their eyes distant and afraid.

"Shit," she mumbled, turning back into her office. "You really did. I wonder how many people just saw that…"

M groaned in frustration. "I'm sorry," he said again.

"Don't apologize," Kona said quietly, walking back around and leaning on her desk for stability. "I should have known better. This was a mistake. I should be sorry."

M finally looked up, taking a shaky, deep breath. He blinked anxiously several times, and Kona thought she could see tears.

"That was… awful," Kari said, her eyes distant. "I wouldn't wish that on anyone… not even… the _old_ you."

"Same," Gatomon agreed, walking across the desk to lean against Kari. Coming from Gatomon, that was… impressive.

"I think… we should go home," Kona said weakly. They could all use some rest. Kari nodded, picking up Gatomon and holding her tighter than usual.

"See you tomorrow?" she said as she pulled the door open. The people outside had begun bustling around again, but noticeably tense and quiet.

"Yeah," Kona said, pushing away from the desk and offering M a hand. It took him a moment to accept.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kona sat at her desk, the waning sunlight barely slipping into her bedroom between the pulled curtains. She had her usual playlist of foreign language songs playing softly from the computer as she worked. M lay on her bed, his eyes closed, but she knew he wasn't resting. His discussion with Ken, the collar… it had all gotten to him.

She turned to look at him for a moment, watching him in silence.

"Hey M," she asked quietly.

"Mmhmm," he mumbled, not bothering to open his eyes.

"About... Amaya..." she began, unsure of what she planned to say next.

He grinned. "Are you sure you want to discuss this? It seems to make you more uncomfortable than it does me."

Kona sighed, rearranging in her spinning chair.

"Not... the details, no," she said, to which he grinned wider.

"Did you... want to? I mean... do Digimon feel things like... love, desire?" she asked, watching his body language for a reaction.

He sat up, leaning against the headboard. He looked at her curiously, picking at his fingernails; he may have claimed it didn't make him uncomfortable, but his tells said otherwise.

"Those two things are not mutually exclusive; love, and desire. One can feel love without any physical desire, and vice versa. And I was led to believe, by Amaya actually, that sex has nothing to do with love, unless you want it to. But... to answer your question... yes, I can feel desire, passion. I didn't know I could until she kissed me, though..."

At that, he paused, and Kona thought she saw color come to his face.

"It was strange. I've never... felt like that. Wanted something... that bad, until I had it. I wonder if... I'm becoming too human..." he looked down at his hands then, looking like he felt foreign in his own skin.

Kona looked down at her Digivice out of curiosity, finding him at 72 health, despite having eaten and rested recently. She was beginning to worry that he had spent too much time away from the Digital World, and they would have to go back before they were ready.

"And as for love..." M continued, looking toward the slit in the curtains. "I can only assume that I can."

"You assume?" she asked. It was a strange answer. _How do you not know if you're capable of love?_

He looked at her, his eyes harsh and hurting.

"I've only ever had experience with the opposite, Kona. Rage, viciousness, despair. Positive emotions are new to me, and to be honest... I'm not sure I am capable of something as pure as love. Why would I be?"

The confusion and rawness of the statement stung Kona: his vulnerability was something she herself had felt many times.

They were both quiet for a long time, considering each other, considering the things that had been said.

After a time, M perked up, tilting his head like a curious puppy.

"This song... it's very sad," he said, listening intently.

Kona turned back to her computer, finding it playing a German song she'd had for years.

"Wait, you... you understand this? You understand German?" she asked, facing him.

He blinked several times, obviously still listening to the song.

"I'm Digital, Kona. I understand whatever language is spoken to me."

Kona's shock made her mouth fall open.

"Russian?" she asked.

"Da," he responded, grinning.

"French?"

"Oui."

"Ancient Egyptian?!"

He smiled, breaking her gaze and laughing slightly. "If a language has been digitized, I can speak it."

"Well that's handy," she said with a genuine smile. "What is the song saying?" she continued, standing and plopping onto the bed next to him.

He narrowed his eyes as he listened.

"Somewhere out there you got lost.

You're dreaming of the end, to begin again from the start.

I scream in the night for you

Don't leave me alone..."

He stopped, swallowing hard and looking away from her.

She sighed, knowing exactly why the song struck him so hard; he harbored fears that she would abandon him. He still thought that at some point, she would find something about him that she just couldn't deal with, and leave.

But she had done her reassuring, hours of it, and he still wasn't convinced. At this point, there was nothing more she could say. He would just have to see; she wasn't going anywhere.

She leaned over, snuggling next to his shoulder and closing her eyes.

"I did some research on Yukio yesterday," she said quietly. She felt him tense at the topic, and she rested a hand on his chest in reassurance. "Nothing I didn't already know," she said, and he relaxed a bit.

"The case file said they found eight laptops in his apartment. I thought I might take a trip down to evidence tomorrow, see if I can find anything on those laptops. The code for War Cry might be hosted on one of them. If I can figure out how it's accessing the Digital World, maybe I can cut off its connection."

M rested a hand on hers, turning it over in his and studying her palm.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Just... trying to figure out how I got so lucky. I could have had anyone for a partner. Anyone... less forgiving. But I got you. My world is all about statistics and data; everything is uniform, everything makes sense. But you... you make no sense to me. You just... have every reason to despise me. And against all evidence, all _odds_... you don't."

She smiled, looking up at him.

"I got lucky too," she said. "You can handle me."

He grinned down at her. "Occasionally," he replied, his hand closing around hers.

Kona was quiet for a moment, appreciating how safe it felt next to him. She knew there was probably something Freudian about it, but she didn't think about it too much.

She closed her eyes, sighing happily.

"M?"

"Yes?"

"I really need you to fight this," she mumbled as her eyes became heavy. "Because you're my best friend, my family. And I can't lose another one."

He squeezed her hand affectionately, and she felt him move a strand of hair from her face.

"I'll give it everything I've got, Kona."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

When Kona woke, she was still curled up next to him, his arm wrapped protectively around her.

She groaned sleepily, leaning up.

"You're still here," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

He smiled lazily. "You were so peaceful. I couldn't bring myself to risk waking you."

She smiled, looking to the closed drapes and finding them glowing at the edges with sunlight.

"But... don't you usually need to... go out every night?" she asked.

He shrugged, throwing his legs off the bed and standing. "I'll be fine. Nothing a strong coffee can't fix."

That wasn't entirely true. While he could consume human food, nothing strengthened him quite like blood. And he had been losing strength the longer he stayed in the analog world, regardless of blood intake.

Kona slyly checked her Digivice, her heart dropping as she found him at 52/100. Half strength.

She sighed, pocketing the Digivice and standing. She yanked the hair tie from her braid, quickly running her fingers through the thick black strands, working through the tangles caused by sleeping on it. She began splitting it to re-braid it as she went for her backpack.

"Why don't you leave it down? It's beautiful," M said, standing at the window just out of the slices of sunlight. He peered out, careful to keep out of the rays.

"You think so?" she asked with a grin, leaving it against her shoulders.

"Of course," he said, something solemn and broken in his voice.

"I was going to contact Amaya, and have her let us into the evidence lab. It needs to be someone who understands why I need in. Should I... ask Harada?"

He turned to look at her slowly. "No, why?"

Kona raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. Right. A human in my position would expect to be uncomfortable. We both knew what we were doing; agreed it was nothing but..." he cleared his throat, looking at Kona and obviously rewording.

"Loneliness."

Kona smiled. Somehow he was already incredibly apt at understanding social intricacies and possessed an emotional maturity that even some human men lacked.

"Alright, I'll text her then," she said, pulling out her phone and quickly typing up her request.

She looked up at him, studying him as he believed she was distracted.

He looked incredibly solemn, staring blankly at the slivers of sunlight.

"You okay?" she asked quietly as she tossed her backpack over her shoulder, sliding her phone into the back pocket of her black jeans.

He sighed, looking down at the floor. "Fine," he said, even quieter. He turned, a very forced and fake-looking smile gracing his dark lips. "Shall we?" He said, beckoning her forward and not allowing her to prod the issue.

He was unusually quiet as they walked to the police station, only speaking when spoken to. He was obviously distracted, but Kona allowed him to be. He had been physically intimate with a human. Even some humans waited decades for that, and he probably needed to... think.

He visibly perked up, however, when they arrived at the station to find Amaya waiting for them. Whether it was a charade or not remained to be seen.

"Thanks for meeting us," Kona said, noticing that Amaya's attention went only to M; obviously trying to judge his reaction.

She responded in her usually sassy tone.

"I've been known to do any number of favors for people," she said with a slanted grin directed M's way.

He narrowed his eyes, returning her grin. He did not add to the conversation, however.

"So... you think this cold case is related to the stock exchange virus?" she asked, moving on and leading them from the lobby and down a single flight of stairs. Kona had seen the evidence locker before, but had never been inside.

"Yeah, I'm almost positive the man involved... authored the virus," Kona said, peaking at M. He didn't react, staring down at the floor as he walked. _Something is definitely up with him._

"But... in your text, you said it was a missing person... if he's not around, how does that help?" Amaya asked, walking them to the end of the hallway and pulling out a small ring of keys. She opened a heavy metal door, leading them into a cold, windowless room with row after row of evidence boxes, alphabetized by name.

"And, Kona, you're allowed to be here, but technically… he shouldn't be. He doesn't work for the department. I'm taking a risk here. So just... behave," she said to M.

Kona expected any number of snarky responses from him, but he simply nodded with a forced grin. Amaya furrowed her brows, obviously thrown off by his lack of sass. Kona shrugged, stepping forward, finding the row of 'O' names, and wandering down it. M followed obediently, but he looked uncomfortable. Amaya walked with them, and she seemed to be watching M worriedly too.

"If I can get a look at the computer he wrote it on," Kona began, scanning through the boxes. "I can figure out a counter-code, or at least figure out his signature. Every coder has a signature. It's like... handwriting, or a fingerprint. Everyone writes differently, and if I can pinpoint his writing style, it will make it easier for me to design the anti-virus."

While this was true, there was a much simpler possibility. War Cry was taking shape in the Digital World. Yukio had created Digimon, M said so. That meant whatever method he used to create the Digimon would be evident, and hopefully repeated in War Cry's code. And if Kona could identify that, she could effectively delete War Cry from existence. All she needed was the computer he used to write War Cry.

"Here! Oikawa!" Kona yelped with excitement, pointing to a pair of labeled boxes. "Can I just grab it?" she asked of Amaya.

"No, you need to wear these," she replied, handing both of them a pair of nitrile gloves. "To maintain any fingerprints."

Kona nodded, pulling the gloves on. As M did the same, she found herself wondering if he even had fingerprints.

She pulled the box from the shelf gingerly, dust falling like snow as she did. She grunted, finding it to be much heavier than she expected.

"Over here, there's a table you can set it on," Amaya said, grabbing the other box and wandering to the end of the row, where a simple desk resided against the far wall.

Kona carried the box over, sliding it down next to the other and taking a deep breath as she pulled the top off of both.

Inside them was a jumbled, dust-covered mess of everything left of Yukio Oikawa. In the first, there were five plain laptops and several power cords. In the second; a monitor, two tablets, and an external hard drive. Kona sighed, pulling out the pile of laptops and setting them gently on the table.

"They all look the same. I know he used all of them... any look familiar?" Kona asked of M, who stepped forward.

"Wait, you knew this man?" Amaya asked, laying a hand on M's shoulder.

M very uncharacteristically jumped, shying away from her. He cleared his throat, meeting her eyes for an uncomfortable moment before averting them again.

"Sorry," he said, keeping his head bowed to avoid anyone, including Kona, reading his expression. "Sore subject. Yes, I knew him."

Amaya narrowed her eyes curiously, but seeing his response, she elected not to push it. Kona was silently thankful, as it could get very tense if she had continued.

M sighed, biting his lower lip anxiously. "This one," he said, pointing to the laptop second from the bottom. "Broken latch. He opened and closed it a lot. I... remember the sound."

Kona pulled it from the pile, setting it aside and studying the power port. She found the corresponding power cord, searching the wall for an outlet.

"Can I power it on?" she asked as she plugged the cord into an outlet.

"Sure, I just have to be here," Amaya said flatly. She reached into the box, pulling out what looked like a manifest of items. "They never found anything on any of these..." she said, flipping through the pages.

"No," Kona replied as she plugged the laptop in and powered it on. "But they're not as good as me."

Amaya smiled, closing the manifest and placing it back in the box. "That's true."

Kona's heart sank as the laptop booted, revealing a generic wallpaper and hardly any icons. The launch menu was severely devoid of programs, and the computer's internal storage was almost completely empty.

Kona sighed, randomly opening folders in the hope of finding something. War Cry was sentient... or as sentient as could be expected. It had memories, emotion. In order for it to function like that, it had to be hosted online. That would explain why there was nothing on the computers. But no sane coder would create something like that and not have it backed up... saved somewhere...

"The hard drive!" Kona gasped, whipping to her left, where M stood waiting. She pointed into the box hurriedly. "Hand me the external hard drive, please."

M peeked into the box, reaching for the simple black drive.

A terrifying series of events unfolded the instant his fingers touched the device. A shadow erupted from M himself, filling the entire room instantly, blacking every light and sending the whole room into complete darkness. A terrifying screeching sound filled the room, and the very ground beneath Kona's feet shuddered. The metal shelves rattled, and the sound of falling boxes cracked through the chaos. Alarms began blaring throughout the entire police department, echoing eerily beneath the screeching. For a split second, Kona let herself believe it was an earthquake, despite the creeping suspicion in her heart.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Everyone okay?" Amaya's voice yelled over the alarms as the screeching died down.

"Yeah!" Kona called back, fumbling in her pocket for her phone, launching the flashlight as quickly as she could.

"M?" she asked, pointing the phone toward him.

She felt like her heart skipped a beat.

M was stumbling back, obviously struggling against something. Like something invisible had a hold of him.

 _War Cry._

"M!" Kona yelped, stepping forward.

He reached out, shoving her back hard as an agonized grimace crossed his features.

"Kona, get away from me," he said, but it was like several voices were speaking at once. It was metallic and strange, and nothing like M's voice.

"Please..." he begged, grasping his temples and doubling over. "Get away. Get away. He'll hurt you."

"He's here?" Kona asked, ignoring his warning and stepping forward again. She reached a hand out toward him.

M maniacally nodded 'no,' slamming a finger against his temple.

"In... here," he gasped.

He cried out, collapsing to his knees as he continued to grasp his head.

"M, talk to me," Kona begged, dropping to her knees and laying a hand on his violently trembling shoulder.

An almost demonic growl escaped him, and in an instant his trembling stopped. His hands dropped from his temples, laying eerily still on his legs. With his head bowed as it was, Kona couldn't read his expression.

"What's going on? Who is 'M'? Is he okay?" Amaya asked, clicking on her flashlight and shining it toward him.

"M?" Kona whispered. He was too quiet, too still.

"How does it feel?"

The voice came from M, but it was not his. It was reminiscent of War Cry's voice from the Digital World, but it was different: melded together with static, and echoes, and several other voices. It was otherworldly, demonic... terrifying.

"M?" Kona gasped, her hand still resting on his shoulder.

"How does it feel, Myotismon?"

 _Uh oh. This isn't him..._

"How does it feel? To take a back seat in your own body? To watch in horror as someone steals everything you are and makes you watch. Watch... as the thief destroys everything you love..."

As he said that, he looked up at Kona.

His eyes were glowing red, and his lips were stretched back in a snarl of sorts, his fangs very evident.

Kona yanked her hand back, but he was quicker. He reached up, grabbing her wrist in a vice-like grip.

Kona yelped, falling back and pulling against him.

"What is going on? Jonathan, release her!" Amaya yelled, yanking her gun from the holster and pointing it toward M.

"Don't!" Kona yelped.

But M had already reacted. His head whipped up, his eyes glowing bright crimson. Amaya's gun glowed with the same red, quickly disintegrating into data.

Amaya yelped, stumbling backwards and yanking her hand back.

"What... just..."

"This isn't him," Kona gasped, again attempting to pull herself free. "He would never hurt me..."

The glow in M's eyes faltered, and he collapsed forward, releasing Kona and bracing himself on all-fours.

"Kona..."

It was back to M's normal voice.

"M?!" she gasped.

"I can't fight him for long," he gasped, the pain clear in his voice. "Get away. Now. Run, please. Find Kari. But... just get away from me. _NOW_!"

"No, I'm not leaving you..."

He winced, doubling over and loosing an animalistic growl.

"M?!" she gasped, shaking his shoulder slightly.

"Good," he grumbled, but it was again the strange static voice. "Stay..."

He looked up at her, his eyes glowing crimson, his teeth bared like a rabid dog.

"It will make killing you so much easier."

Kona yelped, crab crawling away from him as he swiped at her. Kona felt Amaya's hand under her arm, yanking her to her feet.

"Come on!" Amaya yelped, lighting her way with her flashlight as she rocketed down the aisle to the door. She tore it open, shoving Kona through first before spinning around and slamming the heavy door closed behind them, locking M inside. She pulled her taser as she slowly backed away, pushing Kona with her.

"Amaya, don't, you can't stop him, he's not..."

The door was blasted outward in shattering pieces, and Amaya screamed, dodging out of the way and placing herself in front of Kona.

M stepped from the evidence locker, walking over the pieces of door like they were nothing. A darkness hovered around him, enveloping him and making the glow of his eyes that much brighter. He turned to face Amaya, breathing deep and forming a fist with his right hand.

"Oh, I had forgotten how much power he has..." War Cry's voice spilled from M's lips.

Amaya let loose a cry as she fired the taser directly into M's chest. The clicking of the taser did nothing. He didn't even flinch.

He peered down at it with annoyance, yanking the prongs from his flesh with ease. He took a single step forward, grabbing Amaya by the throat and lifting her from the ground. She yelped, grasping at M's wrist as she choked past his grip.

"You are not my target, but I will not hesitate to..."

He paused, his head tilting to the side like a puppy.

"Well, well, well," he drawled, all malice and ice. Kona could feel herself shaking. She knew how strong War Cry was, knew that she couldn't help even if she tried. And if she did succeed, she would only hurt M. But... she had to do something...

"These are some interesting memories. He cares about you too... what a sly devil, cavorting with humans..."

The screeching sound returned, and M doubled over, releasing Amaya as he did. She stumbled back, rubbing her neck worriedly.

His head whipped up, his blond hair wet with sweat and sticking to his forehead. His eyes were beautiful sapphire blue.

"Kona I won't tell you again," he snarled, pain evident in his broken features. "Take Amaya and GO!"

He screamed, collapsing to one knee and slamming a fist into the concrete wall in anguish. It sank through like tissue paper.

"Come on," Kona yelped, grabbing Amaya by the arm and practically dragging her down the hallway. Tears welled in her eyes as the haunting sound of M's screams filled the hallway.

"What... THE HELL... is happening?" Amaya yelled as she ran. Kona wiped her face of the tears, trying hard not to look back.

 _Kari... I have to find Kari. Maybe she'll know what to do..._

"It's difficult to explain..." Kona replied in a weak and broken voice. She rocketed up the stairs to the lobby, where panicked men and women rushed about in the dark.

"He... vaporized... my gun!" Amaya yelled back.

Kona stopped running, turning to face Amaya, peering over her shoulder as she did and finding the staircase empty.

"I can't explain right now," Kona said shortly. "Just know that... that _thing_ is not him. It's using him. So we can't hurt it, or we'll hurt him..."

"What do you mean, using him?" Amaya gasped. "Like possession?!"

Kona sighed. "Pretty much," she snapped. "I don't care if you don't believe me, but right now we have to get these people out of harm's way, because he's comi..."

A monstrous growl rumbled up the stairs, shaking the station's very foundation. Everyone paused.

"Get out! Get out of the way!" Kona screamed, rocketing for the front door and leaving Amaya behind, bewildered. He would follow Kona, and hopefully she could lead him away from... everyone.

Outside wasn't much better. There was debris on the streets like there HAD been an earthquake, and car alarms were blaring down the entire city block. A rolling black cloud was rampaging into Odaiba over the bay, and Kona wondered for a moment who was causing it; War Cry in his vengeance or M in his torment.

Kona spun around just in time. Three of the four glass doors on the police station were blown outward, dropping glass shards like rain.

"No..." Kona gasped as he became visible, stalking through the hole in the police station, eyes glowing in the rolling fog like brake lights.

He had Digivolved, but... he wasn't Dandimon. He was, but... a darker version.

It was like he was in grayscale; his normally blond hair was black, his skin a pale gray. His massive black bat wings were shredded, holes piercing them like Swiss cheese. The sword he usually carried had been replaced with... what looked like a blade of bones. The only color remaining was the red in his eyes.

"M..." Kona whispered. She felt like her heart dropped out of her chest. There seemed to be nothing left of him. His usually pensive expression had been replaced with a snarling rage. His soft blue eyes glowed malicious red. His strong, protective hands, which just that morning had held her as she slept, were clenched in shaking fists, the bone blade clutched in his right.

He paused when he saw her, a strange smile gracing his lips.

The darkness surrounding him began to expand, gathering to his left and forming a shape.

After a moment, the shape became clear: the shadow of Yukio stood, semi-transparent black, a gold rope hanging from his hand and wrapping around M's neck.

 _Right on top of the scar._

His eyes no longer glowed red: instead they were completely black and emotionless. The shadow of Yukio stepped forward, yanking the rope. M followed obediently like a beaten dog.

"War Cry," Kona said, her voice shaking.

"Hello again," he said with a smirk. "I want to apologize for all of this. Yukio never meant to hurt humans. But he created me for a single purpose: revisit his suffering on Myotismon. And he never specified how I should go about doing that. He left that for me to decide. And given that Myotismon has changed, I had to change as well. He no longer cares about his own wellbeing."

He turned, squeezing the rope. A crackling energy seemed to run through it, and M whimpered, his flat, black eyes closing for a moment.

"Isn't that right, Myotismon?" War Cry seethed.

He turned back to Kona. "He cares about you," he said. "So I had a choice. And I've made it."

He smiled wickedly, taking a step forward.

"Celestial arrow!"

Kona whipped around, finding Kari approaching at a run, Angewomon flying through the air, her winged wrist aimed forward as she fired an arrow.

Kona turned back just in time to see the arrow slice right through War Cry. He began to laugh just before the shadow disintegrated. But instead of hearing War Cry scream, M did, dropping to his knees and shaking violently.

"Thank you Angewomon," he said, War Cry's voice echoing off of buildings as it escaped M's lips. "Thank you for doing my work for me..."

 _What? What does he..._

"Oh... no..." Kona gasped, turning to face Kari and Angewomon as they both stopped next to her.

"That shadow... that was M's shadow form! War Cry was using it to take form... and we just destroyed it..."

M began to laugh, slowly standing, his eyes returned to red.

Angewomon took a shocked step back, worry etching her lips. "I'm sorry... I didn't know..."

Kona couldn't be angry at her; she had been trying to protect her. But that shadow was the only thing that guaranteed M's survival if he was destroyed. With his shadow gone, he could be killed. Permanently.

"It's fine, Angewomon," Kona stuttered. "We just have to make sure he doesn't get hurt. Kari... why does he look like that?"

Kari stepped forward, watching as M straightened, raising his shredded wings and bone blade, obviously preparing to attack.

"He dark Digivolved..." Kari gasped, looking at Angewomon. "Agumon did it once, he turned into Skullgreymon. It's... not good."

"What do we do?" Kona asked, tears threatening.

"Shadow Force!" M cried, swiping the bone blade through the air. A concussive force erupted from the blade, hitting Kona in the chest. She fell back hard onto the sidewalk, Kari falling with her. Angewomon was thrown back against a nearby parked car, the metal collapsing as she hit it. The glass of every nearby building blew outward with the blast, and the screams of people filled the street.

Kona gingerly pushed herself to her feet, feeling a stinging pain in her back. She looked to Kari for a split second, and then she heard it.

The explosive pounding of gunfire; a lot of it.

She turned back, finding at least ten officers, Amaya among them, standing in the open maw that used to be the station's front door. And all of them were firing.

"Don't!" Kona screamed.

M... or rather, War Cry stumbled back, a deep growl rumbling the street once again. His head snapped up, and he swiped the bone blade through the air again.

The officers were thrown back into the station, their pained groans echoing out of the lobby. Amaya was the first to stand, helping her fellow officers to their feet. She peered worriedly at M.

"Kari, I have to get him away from the city!" Kona yelled, picking up a broken piece of sidewalk and chucking it hard at M's back.

"Hey!" she called loudly. The concrete shattered as it hit him right between the wings, and he spun, hissing menacingly at her.

"I'm the one you want, right?"

With that, she took off toward the park. She heard him growl again, and the familiar _fwoop_ of his wings pounding through the air as he took flight.

Kona was used to running. She'd done plenty of it, and was comfortable running for her life. But she'd never run from someone she cared about before. It made every step questionable, every breath difficult.

She pulled her Digivice from her belt, holding it up as she ran. Her heart fell as she found him at 22/100.

She groaned in frustration, trying to think as she ran.

 _War Cry is possessing him. He ripped M's shadow out to do so, and now his shadow is destroyed. How are we supposed to get War Cry to release M?_

Kona yelped as Angewomon swooped by her, slamming into M as he approached, driving him into a nearby building. Both of them cried out in pain, but Kona kept running. Angewomon had bought her some time, and she didn't intend on wasting it.

She rounded a corner, finding the park in her sight. She kicked it up a notch, running faster than she thought possible. She could hear Angewomon struggling to fend him off, but she never looked back.

That is, until she heard both Kari and Angewomon scream.

She paused at the entrance to the park, spinning around, her hair whipping into her face.

Both Angewomon and Kari were lying on the ground, more of War Cry's gold ropes secured tightly around their ankles, shackling them in place.

"Kona, keep running!" Kari yelled.

Kona nodded 'no,' feeling herself shaking with anxiety.

 _I already left him, I won't leave you too..._

"No," Kona said, standing up straight and staring at M's dark form as he approached; his eyes visible through the gathering fog.

"This ends now," she said, unsure of how she planned to do that. She didn't have her laptop, so she couldn't even code. But running would do nothing but tire her out.

War Cry smiled, showing M's fangs as he slowly dropped to the ground before her, folding his shredded wings against his back.

"Brave girl," he said, his voice rumbling like an avalanche. "And so loyal. What is it like, being loyal to such a monster?"

"He's not a monster, not anymore. _You_ are!" she snapped back.

War Cry roared with rage, swinging the blade and using his concussive attack to throw her back several feet. Breath was knocked from her lungs as she slammed into the grass, feeling the back of her head make contact with the hard ground. Her vision spun, and she stumbled as she tried to push to her feet, choking as she did.

"How dare you," War Cry growled, stalking closer. "I am merely the dying wish of a tormented man. This... _beast_ ," he pointed at his chest, his wings flaring out dramatically. "Was the tormentor. You think, just because he's changed, that he doesn't deserve to be punished? You think it makes up for the pain? You think it makes up for _his death_?!"

"Of course not," Kona choked, facing him once more. "And Myotismon knows that too. He'll never forgive himself. But that doesn't change the fact that he's not that Digimon anymore. That's like blaming Yukio for the things he did when possessed. It _wasn't him_!"

This was obviously the wrong answer.

War Cry roared, throwing her back again, this time much harder.

"How dare you compare Yukio to the devil that killed him!" he snarled, stalking close. "Yukio was human; a good, decent man. This abomination of data is nothing but a Digital demon, a menace that will never bring anything but chaos. Destruction. And death. And I will eradicate him, if it is the last thing I do. But first, I want him to feel himself kill you. I want him to watch through his own eyes; see the horror he wreaks. And then I will allow him to die."

Kona groaned in pain as she spun to her left, trying to make her way back around to Angewomon and Kari.

He intercepted her, flying through the air with all the force of a turbo jet, slamming into her left side and throwing her to the ground.

She cried out as she hit the ground, hearing a sickening _pop_ in her left shoulder, followed by a burning sensation that flowed down her arm.

A massive clap of thunder boomed around them, and War Cry suddenly went limp, falling from the sky. He slammed into the grass, rolling over with a groan. When he pushed to his knees, looking up weakly at Kona, his eyes were blue.

His expression was broken; full of pain and anguish.

He sighed, his entire body shaking. It was clear in his body language that it was costing him dearly to fight War Cry.

"Kona..." he mumbled, reaching out toward her. She rocketed to her feet, ignoring the pain in her arm, preparing to run to him.

"Don't!" he yelped, holding up a hand to stop her. "Don't come near me. Just listen. Please."

The desperation in his begging was so genuine, Kona had to obey. She paused, standing several feet away.

"You were right," he panted, swallowing hard. "I would never hurt you. And when he made me, my rage was enough to kick him out. But not for long, and I guarantee this is the last time I will be able to do so."

He faltered, wincing. Kona looked down at her Digivice, her heart dropping from her chest.

3/100.

He whimpered, his fists clenching handfuls of grass.

"Kona," he began again, choking against something. "Forgive me."

A breathless sob escaped her lips. "There's nothing to forgive," she gasped, worry rampaging through her like a gushing river through her veins. The slamming of her heart against her sore ribs was almost painful.

He nodded, his jaw clenched tight.

"Not yet," he growled, and he threw a hand out toward her, gold ropes flying from his hand, whipping around her ankles and wrists.

She yelped, falling to her side. Stabbing pain flooded her left side, and she cried out. She battled through it, preparing to crawl away and watching M for movement.

But... his eyes were still blue.

He stood, watching Kona solemnly for a moment before turning away.

"Angewomon," he said, whipping the bone blade once. Instead of sending a shockwave, it released Angewomon.

She batted her wings once, looking at M in confusion.

He took a deep breath. "Don't let me do this," he mumbled, dropping the blade. "Don't let me..."

Kona felt a cold wash over her as she realized what he was doing.

"No!" she screamed, fighting against the ropes. They dug into her left shoulder, but she ignored the fiery pain it caused.

"M, no!" she screamed again, and he bowed his head, closing his eyes. "You promised me! You promised you would fight!"

Her voice broke, and the tears finally fought free.

He sighed, refusing to look back at her.

"And I have," he said. "And I'm going to fail. I can feel it, feel _him_. In my bones. I'm going to fail. And I refuse to let my failure be yours."

"Myotismon... I cannot," Angewomon gasped, looking to Kona. "I can't take you from her..."

M growled, looking up at her. "If you let me hurt her, it will be on your hands. I'm telling you; he's going to take me back, and it is your _responsibility_ to save her... for me. Please..."

"No!" Kona screamed, kicking and fighting violently.

Angewomon dropped to her feet, folding her wings and stepping forward. She stood before him, her pure white a direct contrast to the darkness that consumed him.

M stared at her for a long time, his eyes pleading.

"Please," he whispered.

He cried out, lurching forward and grasping his temples. He let loose an animalistic scream, his body going rigid.

When he straightened, War Cry was back.

Angewomon stepped back, and the wings on her wrists extended, forming a bow.

"Angewomon, don't!" Kona screamed. "His shadow is gone! If you kill him, he's GONE! You can't... you can't do that!"

Angewomon swallowed hard, standing stunned as War Cry turned, his red eyes setting on Kona. He stalked forward, the maniacal smile spreading M's lips.

"I'm sorry, Kona," Angewomon gasped, drawing her hand through the air and forming an arrow. Her hand began to shake as she took aim.

Kona didn't even form words, she just screamed. She pushed hard against the ropes, actually managing to snap the ones on her arms. She bolted upright, tearing at the ropes on her ankles as War Cry approached. Her fingernails ripped and bled, but she didn't care or even register the pain. With an enraged grunt, she snapped the ropes free of her ankles...

Just in time for War Cry to grab her shirt front, yanking her to her flailing feet. Her wild hair whipped about, sticking to her tear-stained cheeks. His words fluttered through her mind:

 _'Leave it down. It's beautiful.'_

She groaned as she pulled back against his grip, half of her wishing to simply throw her arms around him.

"Please don't," she begged, tears and sobs erupting as she peered past War Cry to Angewomon, who was aiming at M's back.

"Please don't do this," she whimpered, clawing at his arm.

He sneered, and more gold ropes snaked from his fingers, crawling up her body and around her neck. Tears fell down M's face, despite the red eyes. Despite his complete lack of control. _He's still in there..._

A crackling _snap_ filled the air, and War Cry stiffened. An animalistic screech escaped him, and Kona could see the arrow as it emerged straight through his heart.

"No!" she screamed as he released her, doubling over and clutching the arrow of pure light. The red faded from his eyes, and the malice melted away. The arrow began cracking and glowing, and he winced, despite his smile of pure affection aimed at Kona.

"See?" he asked, his voice broken. Kona stepped forward, mumbling 'no' over and over. She laid a trembling palm on the side of his face, and he grasped it with a bloody, shaking hand.

He opened his eyes to look at her, his pain clear. "I do know what love is," he whispered.

"No, no, no..." Kona sobbed as the light grew brighter. "Don't go, don't go..."

He winced, stepping back and crying out as the light formed a pillar around him. His silhouette remained for only seconds before disintegrating, his darkness swallowed by the light.

"Don't go."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

As Kona stared at the empty, silent space before her, suddenly she was five again; her body numb as she clutched the large hand of a stranger. Her ears ringing with panic as she watched her world burn to the ground. Complete helplessness making her unable to blink, unable to feel the pain in her shoulder, her torn and bloody fingernails. The knowledge that she had lost something monumental coursing through her veins like a pounding winter storm.

She blindly reached out, wanting him to still be there... her mind telling her that if she just reached out, she would find him. But her hand hung in the empty air, shaking in the blank space before her. She felt like her ribcage had been clamped in a vice, her lungs unable to fill with air.

Kona felt herself hyperventilating as she struggled to breathe. The silence around her did nothing but remind her what it meant.

 _He's gone. He's gone..._

She peered down at her Digivice, finding it completely blank; not even a backlight.

Kona gulped air like she was drowning, letting out a guttural cry as she collapsed to her knees. She gripped the grass beneath her palms, her hands tightening and ripping it from the ground. She choked against her sobs, her hair falling into her face.

"Another one... I lost... another one," she whispered to herself, feeling like part of her had been ripped away. Like someone had walked away with her right arm. Like she could feel the arrow that took him from her piercing her own heart.

"Kona?"

Kona looked up slowly, her head… her entire body feeling unnaturally heavy.

Kari stood before her, but the park was not surrounding them. The world around them was barren, stripped of high buildings and paved streets. To Kona's left was a cliff face, towering into the sky and caging them in. To her right was a massive, sprawling beach. But it wasn't like any beach she had ever seen.

Everything seemed to be in grayscale; the sands beneath her clenched fists were gray, the breaking waters to her right were so dark, they were almost black.

"What... where... are we?" Kona gasped, her throat sore from sobs and screams.

"The dark ocean," Kari whispered, peering about worriedly. "I think... I think you brought us here."

Angewomon stood beyond her, her head bowed in shame.

Kona felt immediate rage. She could practically hear her own heartbeat as it slammed in her ears.

"How could you?!" she cried, leaping to her feet. Kari grabbed her, restraining her with her arms as Kona rocketed toward Angewomon. She tried to push through her, but her limbs were weak and tired.

"We could have fought, we could have... done something. Done... _anything_. _Anything else..."_

Her words failed her as more sobs erupted. She stopped fighting Kari, collapsing against her as she tried to make the tears stop. She hated crying; it made her feel weak.

"I... I'm so sorry, Kona," Angewomon said, her voice shaking. "I had no choice. If there had been another way, believe me... I would have taken it."

"No you wouldn't, you hated him!" Kona screamed back, her anger overwhelming her better judgment.

"Kona, you know that's not true," Kari said calmly, still holding her tight. "Yes; they didn't get along. But you know Angewomon would never do that to him... to _you_ , unless she absolutely had to."

Kona choked against her sobs, trying to take deep breaths and only managing to whimper like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

She nodded, stepping away from Kari and turning away as she tried to compose herself. She knew how unreasonable she could be when angry, and didn't want to say anything else she would regret.

As she turned away, she found a man standing on the beach in silence.

He wore odd robes, his hair cut close in an almost military style. He was young, and carried a satchel at his side. He didn't seem all that threatening, but apprehension flooded her; this man didn't look like Yukio, but it could still be War Cry. The Dark Ocean was a strange, alternate world. _Maybe he looks different here._

"You are absolutely right, Kari. Kona's immediate grief did send you here," he said, his voice soft but mildly monotone.

Kari stepped forward, but her expression was not one of fear. It was one of happiness.

"Gennai?!" She asked in disbelief.

"Gennai? Like... the agent, Gennai?" Kona asked, looking back at him. He looked like something out of Star Wars. For someone that had authored hundreds of archive documents and proliferated more than one prophecy... he was kind of underwhelming.

"Hello again, Kari," he said, smiling. His smile was welcoming and kind, and Kona found him much more approachable.

He stepped forward, turning his attention to Kona.

"Hello, I am Gennai," he said with a bow. "And I am an Agent, the last one actually. What do you know of the Agents?" he asked.

Kona's mind was racing. She didn't feel like answering. She didn't feel like speaking. She wanted to collapse into the gray sand and let the ocean swallow her. It still felt like there was a hole in her chest, one that made her whole body... heavy.

"I, uh... not much. I just found some archive documents written by you. I know that Myotismon's castle used to be yours... or the agents'. I know that you discovered that all Digimon should have human partners, not just the destined..."

He nodded, clasping his hands in front of him.

"That is correct. In our most basic functions, the agents served as guides. We harbored the tags and crests. We also housed and cared for the eggs of the Digidestined, for a time; our intent to eventually unite them. We were attacked, however, by the Dark Masters; a group of Mega-level Digimon consumed by darkness. All but myself were killed, and I was forced to flee. Since that time, I have attempted to resume the work of the agents, uniting humans with their Digimon, and researching the capabilities of both the Digital and Analog worlds. It is slow-going, however, as I am alone to do the work of hundreds."

He paused, looking out over the vast black waters.

"In my research, I, like the second Digidestined, discovered the existence of other worlds; the dream world, and this one. The Shadow World, or as Kari called it—the Dark Ocean. It is unique, in that it is connected to all other worlds, while the others are only connected to one; yours. The Shadow World collects unused and discarded data from the Digital World. Unachieved or broken dreams from the dream world. And anger and sadness from the Analog World. That is why you are here now; Kona's sadness at the loss of her Digimon has brought you here. But there is more..."

Gennai took a step toward Kari. "Do you remember what lies between the Analog World and the Digital one?"

"Yes... gateways," Kari responded with a nod.

"What else?" Gennai asked.

Kari was silent for a moment, confusion clear on her features. When the answer came to her, her face lit up.

"Guardians," she piped up.

"That's absolutely right," Gennai said with an affirming smile. "In my research, I've found that, at every gateway between the worlds, there is an Omega-level guardian. You have met one of them, Kari..."

"Azulongmon..." Kari muttered, thinking.

"Yes," Gennai replied. "Azulongmon is the guardian of the now-closed east gateway between the Digital and Analog worlds. There are three others, as you know Kari, guarding the North, South, and West. For a long time, I thought they were all that held up the pillars between the worlds. But then we discovered the existence of the other worlds. So, it stands to reason that there would be others; more guardians whose purpose it is to protect and defend those gateways."

Kona stared back at him in silence, wondering why he was telling them all of this.

"The guardians of the Digital World did not, and would never have human partners. They are Omega-level Digimon, making their power almost limitless. As such, they did not require a partner.

"I have recently begun to heavily research the other worlds, the other guardians. I researched the fifth guardian called Huanglongmon; a dragon guardian that was previously thought to be overseer of the Four Guardians, which he is. But I discovered that in addition to that, he is also the Guardian of the Dream World, protecting the dreams and desires of both Digimon and Humans alike.

"That is what led me here—to the Shadow World. The Shadow World has no guardian. It is what allows darkness to run rampant throughout both our worlds; it is what allowed the Dark Masters to emerge, it is what turns normally good Digimon evil. And without a guardian, it has continued to spread its poison."

Kona's mind immediately went to M; was the Shadow World what had turned M into a virus?

"I began to wonder; why? Why would every world be defended by a guardian _except_ this one?"

Gennai stepped forward, his head bowed.

"I discovered that, long ago; long before the Dark Masters, before Devimon, before even the Digidestined, the Shadow World had a guardian. Centuries ago, when the worlds began to intertwine, every gateway had a guardian. But the Shadow World is unique; it is an ever-changing, almost sentient world. It is completely made up of darkness; pain, anger, regret, sorrow, abandonment. As such, it fought back against its guardian. It didn't want to be cordoned off; stopped from spreading. Like a crawling weed, the Shadow World constantly tries to expand. And after years of keeping it at bay, the Shadow Guardian was consumed by darkness and killed. But the Shadow Guardian was made up of the worlds that connected to the Shadow Realm; human, dream, darkness… and Digimon. And as a part-Digimon, he could not be completely killed. And so, with the powers that fuel the Shadow Realm, the guardian was resurrected…"

 _Resurrected... like a ghost..._

"But the guardian was not the same. He was infected with darkness; a bastardized, evil creature whose only desires mimicked that of the world that killed him.

"He was destroyed many times, but with the unyielding power of the Shadow World constantly infecting him, he was always resurrected.

 _Oh my god_

"Until, one day, he was transported into the world of Dreams; the only thing powerful enough to counteract the effect of darkness. And when he was destroyed in that world, his code was forced into a hard reset. And in that hard reset, he met a girl..."

An emotional gasp escaped Kona.

"Myotismon... Myotismon was the Shadow Guardian..." she choked.

Gennai bowed his head once in affirmation.

Kona sighed, frowning as she looked down at the gray sand.

"What does it matter now," she mumbled, feeling the lump in her throat rising again and threatening tears. "He's gone."

Gennai raised a hand, resting it on her shoulder.

"Ah, but there is something you don't know," he said, and Kona whipped her head up to look at him, daring to hope.

"Angewomon's is the power of light, and light can take many forms," he said simply, looking at Angewomon. "Put simply, light is the opposite of darkness; of hate, anger, and spite. Light can be anything you want it to be."

Kona looked to Angewomon, regretting her earlier words of anger.

"And in this case, forgiveness," Gennai continued. "What none of you saw was Angewomon's small act of kindness as she drew her arrow and aimed it at Myotismon. She knew her actions would bring about grief and suffering, but she also knew it had to be done. And in that moment, Angewomon let go of her grudges, let go of her hatred. As she loosed her arrow of pure light upon him, she whispered the words 'I forgive you'."

Gennai paused, bowing his head slightly at Angewomon.

"Her arrow then became so much more than pure light. It became truth, it became a wish. It became a dream. And dreams..."

He paused, reaching into his satchel and retrieving what looked like a black and purple Ostrich egg.

"Dreams are the only force more powerful than darkness."

Kona still wasn't sure she understood, but Kari gasped in delight as she stepped forward.

"A Digi-egg!" she exclaimed. "Is that... what I think it is?!"

Gennai held it delicately, nodding.

"When Myotismon bonded with you, he was still suffering from the hard-reset. This made returning to his Guardian form impossible. He required a full reset. A death, if you will. And the only force powerful enough to do it... was the one you just witnessed."

Kona wanted to believe, but couldn't bring herself to be happy; to believe him. It seemed too good.

"Kona, what's wrong?" Kari asked, resting a hand on hers. "Don't you know what this means?!"

Kona sighed, staring down at the egg.

"I do, but... I don't... I don't believe it. This isn't how things work for me. Nothing ever turns out the way I want it to. And if I believe that it will, it will only hurt more when I lose everything. I just... I want it to be true, but... why would it be?" she whimpered, wiping away a single tear.

"Because it is your dream," Gennai said, resting a hand on her shoulder. Despite her sudden despair, Kona was comforted by Kari's hand on hers, Gennai's on her shoulder.

He smiled, holding up the Digi-egg and crest.

"But you have to be prepared. When you touch this egg, a Guardian will be born. And only the truly strong can handle a guardian. So you have to believe; not just in him, but in yourself. What happened to him centuries ago can happen again; if he is overcome with darkness. So he will need you to be strong for him. You cannot let your fears and doubts consume you. Do you think you can do that?"

She stared down at the egg, its sharp swirling purple and black patterns mimicking her crest. It seemed so innocent, so powerless. Perhaps that was the illusion all along... for both of them. They both struggled with their pasts, struggled to believe in themselves. But had they just dared to find it, the strength was waiting for them from the beginning. The strength...

 _Of a guardian._

Kona grinned a confident, lopsided smile; the kind he used to use when he was being cocky.

"I do," she said, placing her palm on the cool, hard shell of the Digi-egg.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A cascade of blinding white light erupted from the egg, cracking it straight down the middle. Kona felt a weight lifting from her, like an anvil was being removed from her chest. The light swallowed everything, forcing Kona to blink against it. She felt a rumbling beneath her feet, in her very bones.

When she opened them, she found a football-sized creature in her hands. It was a deep purple, with pure black eyes and two tiny, rounded ears. It blinked twice, looking up at her.

"Kona!" it squeaked, its tiny face pulling into a wide smile of pure joy.

"Kona, meet Kiimon," Gennai said with a grin. "The baby form of Myotismon."

Kona couldn't help the giggle that rose from her chest, "For a lord of darkness, you're awfully cute," she said, holding him close against her chest.

"And don't you forget it!" he squealed, nuzzling against her affectionately.

"Does this mean…" Kona began, pulling back and looking at Gennai. "That War Cry is gone? It fulfilled its command... it should be gone. Right?" Kona asked anxiously.

Gennai's face fell. "Unfortunately no. War Cry is a failsafe, remember. So when Myotismon was killed in your world, War Cry went dormant. Trapped in stasis, if you will. Take a look."

Gennai pointed out over the dark ocean, where a slice in reality resided just above the waterline. Through it, Kona could see the color and light of her own world. Everything seemed to have paused; the rolling clouds were completely motionless, a few bolts of lightning frozen in mid-strike like flies to fly paper.

"War Cry was able to travel to your world by mimicking the path Myotismon took. Like Alice following the rabbit," Gennai said with a smile. "Since Myotismon was reborn here, he left no path to follow. So War Cry is unaware of Myotismon's location here in the Shadow World. But as soon as Myotismon re-enters your world, War Cry will reactivate."

Kona frowned. "So... he'll just keep showing up while Myotismon lives?"

"Yes and no," Gennai said, peering through the gap between the worlds. "War Cry is not a natural function of the Digital World, therefore it cannot be fully sustained by the Digital World. It must be hosted. If its host server is destroyed, then it can be destroyed."

Kona didn't even have to think about it.

"The external hard drive in evidence! It makes perfect sense. I bet War Cry is hosted on that drive... and it has some sort of backup connection to the Digital World. That's... that's why he was able to come into my world when Myotismon touched it... War Cry's command prompt was activated by M's presence. That means..."

Kona's heat sank.

"That means I have to get back to the police station. But the minute we go back, War Cry will go after him..."

Gennai nodded.

"That is correct. But you have an advantage this time," he said with a knowing smile. "May I see your crest, Korikona?" he continued, holding out an open palm.

Kona pulled it from around her neck, placing the black and purple tag into his waiting palm.

"The crest of Illusions," he said with a smile, studying it.

"Kari, do you remember what caused your Digimon to digivolve for you?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, stepping forward and looking down at Kona's crest. "It was when we as Digidestined exuded strength in the characteristics of our crests."

"Right again," Gennai said. "Kona, have you determined what this crest means to you?"

Kona thought for a moment. She had thought about it many times, but had only ever come up with shallow explanations.

"Well... I am good at disguises, at hiding. Always have been. But I don't see how that's a good trait..."

Gennai smiled warmly. "In a broader sense; you are incredibly adaptable. You mold yourself to fit your circumstances, while simultaneously tricking those around you into thinking you haven't. Now... what do you think this crest means for your Digimon partner?"

Kona sighed, subconsciously clutching Kiimon's tiny form tighter.

"Well... if what you say is true, and he was a guardian, then... it means that..."

She paused, looking down at him as a thousand images swirled through her brain; the email he had sent revealing the survival of the Seuhlos, even though it likely meant his and Kona's permanent separation. The day he Digivolved to Dandimon to save her. Waking up held in his protective arms, because he couldn't bear to disturb her. Sacrificing himself so she wouldn't get hurt.

"It means that... the Shadow Guardian... the one meant to rule over darkness..."

Kona paused, looking around her at the black waves and white sea foam. _Like the waves. Deep and dark, but capped with white... with..._

"Is actually full of light. That's the illusion..."

Gennai gave her a wide, genuine smile.

"Exactly," he said warmly. "You see, the other guardians did not require a human partner because their realms were relatively stagnant; they didn't revolt and fight their guardians. The Shadow World will always need to be maintained; kept at bay. And that is too large of a job for one alone. But a pair..."

Kona's heart swelled with pride as she looked down at Kiimon's tiny form. He smiled up at her, pouncing from her arms as his whole body began to glow.

"Is this..." Kari gasped, her words trailing off.

Gennai smiled, wide and genuine.

"A warp Digivolve. Kiimon is attempting to reach the mega level. No doubt inspired by your understanding of your crest, Kona. You have a unique chance; you will get a glimpse of every single one of his forms..."

Kona's heart leapt, her entire body feeling weightless for a moment like she was riding in an airplane that had hit turbulence. He was Digivolving, and all because they both finally understood the truth behind their crest.

Kiimon began to glow, becoming nothing more than a silhouette of pure white. His tiny round form began to morph, taking a spiked, orb-like shape, like a stylized sun.

Gennai smiled again. "Spectermon, a small but powerful in-training Digimon, who uses his Night Terror attack to exploit the dreams and nightmares of his opponents."

Kona smiled, glad to have someone as knowledgeable as Gennai present to explain.

The silhouette began to change again, nearly doubling in size and taking the shape of... what looked like a dog.

"Ah, yes. Haven't seen one of these in a long time," Gennai said, watching with intensity. "Anubimon, the Digital World's resident hellhound."

"He _would_ be a dog," Angewomon grumbled with a crooked smile. Kari grinned, playfully shoving her.

The form reared up onto two legs, taking the most familiar, most welcome form yet.

Gennai remained silent as he watched, obviously aware that she knew his Champion and Ultimate forms. But not... his mega.

Kona held her breath as the winged shape of Dandimon stood before her.

 _This is it... Mega is next..._

Dandimon's outline threw up his arms, his wings curling forward and melding with them. He fell forward, landing on his wings like legs, his hair flying up and solidifying into a spiked fin that protruded down the length of his back. His whole body took a more reptilian shape, a long tail falling into the sand. His head elongated, his already pointed ears lengthening down almost half of his entire body.

Finally, he began to grow in size, so quickly that they had to rapidly step back. Kona felt a twinge of fear as she found him monstrous; the size of a large house.

Her heart almost stopped as the glowing subsided, and his form was revealed.

Before them stood a massive dragon-like creature with leathery black skin. He wore what looked like armor all over his body, but the armor was made purely of bones like an exoskeleton. The fish-like fin that protruded from the back of his skull ran the length of his back, held upright by the vertebrae armor spanning his entire spine. Residing in his chest like a stone in a wedding band, there was a large, shimmering green jewel of some kind. His long bat-like ears spanned well past his massive leathery wings, and hanging down menacingly over his lower jaw was a long line of terrifying razor sharp teeth. He stood on two sturdy hind legs that left tyrannosaurus-style prints in the sand, and walked on hooked claws protruding from the pinnacle of each wing, like... a giant bat.

He took a deep breath, taking a step back and using his wings like legs. The green jewel in his chest began to glow, and he let out a monstrous roar, deep green flames erupting from his truck-sized maw.

Kona expected to feel afraid. Something inside her was telling her she should tremble at the sight. But her initial response was an ecstatic smile.

"Holy shit," Kona gasped.

"Wyvermon, the Mega form of Myotismon, and ancient Shadow Guardian," Gennai said, admiring Wyvermon's stature.

"You're like... a dragon bat. A bat dragon... a bagon," Kona said with a giggle, stepping forward, her initial fear forsaken for complete awe.

A hearty chuckle resounded, and Kona recognized its unique echo as something residing in her head.

"You're still in here?" Kona asked, pointing to her temple as he crouched down, eventually lying in the gray sand to become less intimidating. While that was clearly his intent, he was still the size of a house. Lying down really didn't help.

 **You'd be bored without me** , his voice echoed in her head, sounding much deeper and much more harmonious.

Kona smiled, reaching out and laying a hand on his giant wing. It was leathery, but soft, like the head of a drum.

"Heh, you sound like Morgan Freeman," she said with a chuckle.

He looked to Kari.

 **Is that an insult or a compliment?** His voice boomed in Kona's head, and she could tell by Kari's reaction that she could hear him too.

"Compliment," Kari said with a smile.

"You know Star Trek, but not Morgan Freeman?!" Kona gasped with a smile.

Angewomon stepped forward, peering up at Wyvermon, the green of the gem reflecting on her metal helm.

"Impressive," she said, to which Wyvermon's eyes widened.

 **A compliment?! Who are you?** he asked, to which Angewomon gave him a crooked grin.

Kona's smile began to fade.

"Now what?" she asked, peering out over the ocean at the crack in reality. "On the other side of that split, War Cry waits for us. I can try to destroy the hard drive, but as soon as we go back, won't he just possess Wyvermon?"

Gennai nodded no. "Explain, Wyvermon."

 **This gem in my chest is what's known as a World jumper. As the Shadow Guardian, I am connected to every world there is; Digital, Analog, Dream, and Shadow. As such, I require the ability to move freely between them, and I won't always be able to reach the gateways. This gem is a gateway in and of itself. It allows me to freely jump from world to world. As a literal gateway, it cannot be corrupted. Infected. Possessed.**

Kona smiled as she began to understand.

"So as long as you are in this form, he can't get you!" she said with a delighted grin.

 **Not necessarily,** he replied, turning his long, snake-like neck to peer out over the dark ocean. **He can still attack me. He just can't do it from the inside.**

Kona's shoulders dropped.

 **Don't lose hope, though,** he said, nuzzling his giant snout against her. As he did, she shuddered, finding that a single one of his fangs was as large as she was. **All you have to do is destroy that hard drive. Leave War Cry to me. Together, we can put an end to his vengeance.**

He leaned up, the gem in his chest glowing emerald. His giant maw opened, green liquid-looking flames rolling out through his massive teeth. Kona didn't know what a sneer would even look like on a dragon, but she figured this was it; his scaled black lips pulled back in confidence.

Kona smiled, finding his confidence contagious.

"So tough," she said with a smile. In response, he chuckled, smoke puffing out of his nostrils.

Kona sighed as she looked at the frozen picture of her world, hanging in the air above the dark ocean like artwork on a colorless wall. Beyond that split resided everything she cared about; a family, a job she loved, and a home. These things were all new to her, but that didn't lessen their value, in fact it emboldened it. It was only because she had seen what her life would be like without, that she could truly appreciate them. And she wasn't about to let a bad code take it all away.

She hardened, her fists closing as she turned back to Wyvermon with determination. "Shall we?" She asked, motioning to the tear in reality to her right. The colors and lights of Odaiba seemed brighter as she did, begging to be rescued from War Cry's chaos.

Wyvermon crouched down again, lowering himself into the sand and staring at Kona with his intense eyes.

"Uhhhh..." Kona mumbled as she realized what he was suggesting.

"I hate to burst your bubble, Smaug, but I don't exactly have experience riding dragons. This might come as a surprise to you, but we don't have those..."

Wyvermon chuckled again. **Kona, all you have to do is hold on. I won't let anything happen to you.**

Kona sighed, anxiety flooding her. She had never even been in an airplane before. On trembling legs, she stepped forward, using his collapsed wing to boost herself up onto his tough, scaly back. The bone armor ran down his back, long vertebrae sticking up every few feet and holding up the giant fin running the length of his spine. Kona grinned, fear mixed with excitement as she held tight to one of the bones.

"Come on," she said happily, holding a hand out o Kari. "Can't do it without you!"

Kari smiled, jumping up and taking Kona's hand. She turned back to look down at Angewomon, who crossed her arms irritably, her eight wings twitching.

"I'll fly myself, thanks," she said, a slanted grin undermining her attitude.

"What about you, Gennai?" Kona asked.

"Unfortunately, I must stay," he said with a nod. "And I have every confidence in you and Wyvermon. But... find me when this is all over. There are things we can both learn from each other," he said with a wink.

Kona felt giddy as she looked out over the dark ocean. It was like playing a video game she was certain she would win. With a Digimon... a _guardian_ this powerful... there was no losing. Now there was just the fight ahead.

Wyvermon pushed from the ground, standing to his full height and making Kona's heart leap into her throat. She yelped, grasping the bone armor on his back tightly as his shoulder moved beneath her Converses.

He let loose a deep, rumbling growl as he crouched, preparing to take flight, and Kona felt the reverberations as they traveled through even the bone armor she clutched in her hands.

She looked to Kari a final time as Wyvermon pushed hard away from the beach with his legs. His wings extended as he did, the size of several train cars on either side of her. She couldn't help the cry of excitement as her hair whipped back with the force of it; her whole body jolting with the power of the beat of his wings. Angewomon leapt into the air by his side, their wings beating in tandem and presenting a beautiful sight: light and dark, side by side.

Wyvermon let out a massive roar as he soared through the world gap, the lights and sounds of Odaiba swallowing them.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Kona felt like her heart had leapt into her throat as Wyvermon glided to the beach, flapping his wings twice to stabilize himself, then dropping lithely onto the sand. Kona yelped, clutching the bone armor hard as she was momentarily lifted from his back as he dropped.

 **You two head for the station,** his rumbling voice echoed in her mind.

"No," Angewomon said as she dropped to the beach to Kona's right. Kona let out an ' _oof_ ' as her feet hit the sand, followed closely by Kari. "It's safe to say War Cry could attempt to go after her. Though, given that you are his primary target, I doubt it. But you must stay here, keeping him away from the city. Since it is a possibility that he will target her, I think I should go with her. I can protect her if needs be."

Wyvermon nodded his massive head once, pivoting on the beach to look out over the eerily quiet bay.

"I'll stay with him, and call you if anything... happens," Kari said, pulling her phone from her pocket.

"Kay," Kona replied with hopeful yet strained optimism. "Well...what are we waiting for?" she said with a grin, turning to run for the police station. Angewomon leapt back into the air, her eight wings extending to their full length.

Kona spun on a heel and rocketed down the middle of the nearest deserted street. She could hear Wyvermon's heavy footfalls as he turned away from her.

 **Oh War Cry,** he taunted in a drawl. **Come out and** _ **play**_ **.** He growled the last word, and Kona grinned from ear to ear as she heard the already familiar _fwoop_ of his wings as he took flight.

 _The old M is back._

Kona wanted to run; run for the station as hard as her burning lungs would allow. But she couldn't help but pause and turn back, worry soaking her like rain.

As her eyes fell on his massive form, soaring through the sky over Odaiba, the black clouds above him began to churn and twist, taking shape.

"Angewomon..." Kona squeaked, watching as a mimicked form of Wyvermon formed out of black storm clouds and violent lightning. It grumbled, sounding like pure thunder as it opened shining red eyes that split through the night like beacons.

Kona jumped as Angewomon laid her hand on Kona's shoulder.

"Come," she said with regret. "I know it's hard; watching someone you love fight a battle alone, wishing you could stand beside them. But there is nothing you and I can do until we destroy the private server. Trust that he will hold him off."

Kona felt cold tears forming, but hurriedly wiped them on her sleeve. _Crying solves nothing. Act._

Kona took off, pushing her legs to their limits. There were occasionally people on the streets, quivering in the depths of alleyways or hiding in storefronts, but otherwise it was eerily quiet. Worry seeped through her veins as she ran hard to the police station. A city under attack like this... usually fought back. And right now the only thing that appeared responsible... was M.

Kona ground her teeth in anxiety as her feet crunched over the broken glass of the police station's front doors. Amaya was nowhere to be found, but officers were scrambling about, barking commands and questions at each other. Worry pumped through Kona's veins again as her Converses squeaked on the Police Station's linoleum flooring.

She halfway caught the blank stares and exasperated grunts at the sight of an eight-winged angel flanking Kona through the halls, but so long as no one stopped her, she couldn't care less. The time would come for explanations, but this was not it.

Kona didn't even slow down as she rounded the corner, attempting to leap over the downed steel door to the evidence locker and stumbling slightly. She felt Angewomon grab her arm for stability, but rocketed out of her grasp as she bolted in the darkness for the evidence box containing the hard drive.

A blinking red emergency light in the ceiling gave everything an eerie, intense glow as Kona yanked the hard drive from the box. She expected something; a shock, a heavy weight… _something._ But it felt like any old hard drive… containing the code for a murder-y shadow monster.

She didn't even hesitate. She raised the drive high above her head, prepared to put footballers to shame with an epic hard drive spike.

Angewomon gently grabbed her wrist, nodding 'no' slowly.

"I want to make sure we get this right on the first try," she said, motioning for the drive.

Kona handed the drive over shakily.

With a confident smirk, Angewomon curled her pointer and middles fingers into hooks, dragging her arm back and creating an arrow of pure light between them. The light cast unnerving shadows through the shelves of the evidence racks, the forms swaying as Angewomon turned.

She set the drive down on the table next to Yukio's computer, eyeing Kona for permission. Kona sighed, resting a hand on the computer. "I'm sorry Yukio. You deserve justice. Just… not like this. I have to believe that you would have mercy. I _know_ you would. You were a good man. Not this… monstrosity you created. I won't let anger be your legacy. It can't be…"

She took a deep breath, nodding sharply once at Angewomon.

Kona felt like time stood still as Angewomon raised the arrow high above her head like a dagger. The shadows all around the evidence locker seemed to lean in, curious to see if Angewomon had the strength. Silence swallowed the room; no alarms, no screams from above, no breathing, no rustling of clothing. Just a delicately balanced moment of pure conviction.

Angewomon loosed a battle cry as she brought the arrow down hard, slamming it straight through the hard drive and into the table beneath it.

Sparks shot from the drive, the arrow beginning to crackle and blink. The shadows danced back and forth on the walls, their panic mimicking Kona's. A thunderous _boom_ shook the entire police station, followed by a far-off scream.

Kona and Angewomon spoke together.

"War Cry."

The light of the arrow burned out, leaving nothing but darkness and silence broken only by occasional sparks.

"Do you think it worked?" Kona asked, pulling her phone from her pocket and lighting her path as she strode to the evidence room's exit.

"I'm sure it did," Angewomon replied, following briskly. "But all it did was sever War Cry's connection to the Digital World. Now the real fight begins."

Kona nodded, leaping over the downed door and hurrying through the halls and into the lobby. She pocketed her phone, preparing to run for the park, followed closely by a hovering Angewomon.

As she bolted through the downed doors, her attention was drawn to a small green sedan as it came to a screeching halt in the middle of the street outside the station.

Both doors flew open, Owen and Reena popping from them in tandem.

"Kona!" Owen gasped, his eyes flitting to Angewomon with obvious shock. He brushed it off, looking back to Kona. "We heard the explosions… get in, we have to get out of here!"

"No…" Kona began to argue, tensely tapping her pointer finger against her leg as she dared to peer toward the bay. She couldn't see him, but she could see War Cry; his bastardized version of Wyvermon blacking out the sky.

"Owen," Reena interjected coolly, holding up a hand toward him over the top of the car in a 'stay calm' gesture. She looked back at Kona slowly, her own calm obviously forced.

"We were worried, that's all," she said with a small grin. "What do you need?" she asked.

A wave of affection flooded Kona. An event very much like the one that separated them was going down mere blocks away, and Reena's first reaction was not to jump to conclusions; but to ask how she could help.

Kona smiled genuinely, wiping an eye as she felt a rogue tear forming. "I will explain everything," she said hurriedly. "But right now, I need to get to the park."

Reena nodded, and leaned back into the car without hesitation. "Owen, drive it like you stole it," she barked, to which Kona laughed as she hurried to the car's rear door, yanking it open. She turned, motioning to the car.

"Wanna ride?" she asked Angewomon.

Angewomon smiled, extending her eight wings out to their fullest length, which prompted gasps of admiration from both Reena and Owen.

"With these?" she said, leaping into the air. "I don't even think I'll fit," she finished with a smirk.

Kona nodded in affirmation, leaping into the car as Angewomon rocketed toward the park.

Owen peeled the car away from the station, tossing Kona sideways in the back seat.

"I know it's gunna sound crazy, but I need you to get me as close to those… _things_ in the sky as you can," she said, leaning forward and peering out the windshield, finding Wyvermon and War Cry locked in a fierce battle like dogs; biting and ripping at each other's throats.

Kona began to feel a stinging sensation behind her eyes as she looked up at them, suddenly hearing M's voice in her head.

It echoed unintelligibly for seconds, before the words 'Shadow Sight' formed.

Kona's vision began to shake and split, like static on a TV, clearing just as suddenly to reveal a point of view high above Odaiba Bay. She gasped as she found War Cry right in front of her, plummeting through the air hard toward her.

 _'M… am I… using your eyes?'_ she asked with her thoughts.

 **Yes,** he replied, his sight dodging and turning away from War Cry toward Odaiba Beach, south of the park.

There, parked in an eerily straight line, were three large black vans, resembling SWAT vans. On the side, stamped in silver block letters, was the acronym O.A.R. Wyvermon's vision blinked once, sharpening and focusing in as, Kona assumed, a hawk's would.

 _Odaiba Anomaly Response… what is that?_ Kona asked.

 **Company,** M replied, scanning the row and finding what looked like… an artillery cannon mounted on the roof of the far left van. **Human company,** he finished, turning back to face War Cry.

Within the span of a blink, Wyvermon's vision was gone from Kona's sight, and she found Owen speeding right through the parking lot and onto the grass of Shiokaze park.

Before he'd even come to a halt, Kona threw the door open.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Kona heard Reena yell 'be careful!' from the car, but she didn't turn back or slow. She ran for the beach, yanking her phone from her pocket and calling Kari. A screech filled the air, and Kona looked up, finding War Cry's jaw locked on one of Wyvermon's wings. Together, they began to plummet in a spiral toward the water below.

Within seconds, a high-pitched whistle came from behind Kona, and she turned, finding Angewomon rocketing toward them at almost supersonic speeds. With a cry, she slammed into War Cry, a thunderous roar emitting from him as he was forced to release Wyvermon as he recoiled.

Wyvermon spun in the air, forcing his wings down hard mere meters from the bay's surface, sending up massive waves of water and a spray of ocean mist.

"Kona!"

The sound came from Kona's phone, and she pulled it to her face, having forgotten she dialed Kari.

"Kari?!" she yelped, looking around the beach but finding her nowhere.

"Kona, you have to stop them…"

"Who?" Kona gasped, hearing rustling on the other end of the line, followed by a male voice yelling, 'Hey! Take the phone away from that girl. Who are you ca…"

Then silence.

Kona whipped around, a creeping feeling telling her exactly what was going on.

Searing pain radiated from her left shoulder with every footfall as she sprinted for the southern part of the park, reminding her that War Cry probably broke her clavicle.

As she approached Odaiba Beach, it all came into view; government-types in all-black uniforms, the three O.A.R. vans, and Kari… _handcuffed by Officer Mori._

"Shit…" Kona breathed as she looked up, finding Angewomon and Wyvermon attacking War Cry from two sides and still struggling to avoid the lightning he was now using to attack.

 _We can't afford another enemy…_ she thought to herself. The better part of her judgment told her to avoid the O.A.R. agents at all costs; that she would only get herself caught too. But something in her didn't want to believe that Officer Mori would let her fear rule her like this. She was a young officer, and very by-the-book… but she was also smart and fueled by a passion and love for others. It was probably what had driven M to her that night.

A pained cry from Wyvermon was the final straw. Kona straightened, stomping over the hill and approaching.

"Amaya! What the _hell?!_ " she yelled, motioning to Kari, who began frantically nodding 'no.'

Amaya turned, her expression… very defeated.

"Kona, get out of here, before I'm forced to detain you too," Amaya said, her eyes flitting to the vans. Three men were standing on the roof of the far one, and one was aiming the cannon…

"Why is Kari in handcuffs!?" Kona asked, keeping her voice down but not calm. "She is _literally_ the last person who should be arrested."

"She's not under arrest, I'm detaining her. There's a difference. She was impeding the work of the O.A.R. agents, and she forced my hand," Amaya said, avoiding looking at a quiet but defiant Kari.

"Who… _are_ these people" Kona asked, worry seeping into her skin as the cannon was aimed at Wyvermon and War Cry.

"After the events six years ago that leveled half of Odaiba, the government began to investigate and experiment. They discovered that the creatures had digital components, left digital footprints. With the financial support of the government, the SDF formed a new offensive branch; the Odaiba Anomaly Response team. They specialize in digital weaponry specifically designed for… whatever these creatures are. They'll take care of this."

Kona felt like her heart dropped into her stomach.

She stepped forward, keeping her voice low as she invaded Amaya's personal space.

"Amaya… you can't let them do this," she said desperately, to which Amaya narrowed her eyes.

"Kona, I would think you of all people would understand why I have to let them. Your entire life was destroyed that night along with Odaiba. And millions more could be at risk tonight," she said, looking over her shoulder.

"EMP cannon 65% charged, sir," one of the men on top of the van said. An even more official-looking douchebag on the ground nodded sharply.

"Why do you think they're fighting?" Kona snapped, motioning into the sky, where Wyvermon was trying to gain the upper hand; his massive teeth snapping through mouthfuls of the black clouds that formed War Cry's shape.

"It doesn't matter, Kona. What matters is that we stop them before they do any more damage," Amaya said, half-turning away from Kona in a very 'we're done talking about this' gesture.

Anger pulsed through Kona's ears, and she grabbed Amaya hard by the arm, whipping her back around.

"They're fighting because they disagree," Kona snapped. "Two of them are trying to _help_ us, Amaya! They're protecting us from the truly dangerous one. And you're about to shoot them out of the sky!"

Amaya seemed like she wanted to argue, but sense made her pause. She looked up at the chaos in the sky, her eyes following as Angewomon swooped in front of War Cry, leading him away from the park, away from the Expressway Bridge.

Amaya turned back, still obviously plagued by doubt.

Kona decided to level with her. "Amaya," she began, her voice almost begging. "You remember that… _thing_ that chased us out of the Police Station? That thing that I told you was possessing… Jonathan? _That's it!"_ she finished, motioning to the massive bunch of coal-black clouds forming War Cry. "It's not possessing him anymore. _That's_ him," she said, pointing now to Wyvermon, who swooped down hard over the bay, whipping back upward and using the force to slam his tail into the water. The massive spray doused War Cry, momentarily separating the clouds that formed him.

"I know this is a lot to take in, and I promise I will explain everything later. But right now I need you to _trust me. Please!"_ she pleaded, grabbing Amaya's hand tight.

Amaya's features softened. "Kona, I… I have no authority over these people," she said motioning to the vans. "I just called them in when the Police Station got hit. I couldn't stop them if I wanted to…"

Kona deflated, turning to look at the cannon and the men aiming it at her best friend.

"96% charged, sir," the man on the roof said.

A sudden conviction flooded Kona, and she couldn't help but smile.

She grabbed Amaya and Kari by their arms, yanking them away from the vans.

"Kona, what are you…" Amaya began to protest.

"Kari, tell Angewomon to distract War Cry for a second," Kona said, to which Kari nodded, looking high above to spot her Digimon.

"Angewomon!" she called out, and Angewomon spun around, pausing. "Think you can handle him for a few seconds?"

Angewomon grinned mischievously. "I think the real question here is; can he handle me?"

She tossed her hand up, clapping them together above her head and calling out "heaven's charm."

A bright white light rocketed from her clasped hands, tossing War Cry back several meters.

 _M,_ Kona said with her thoughts. _These guys on the beach are dangerous. They're military, with specialized weapons to take out Digimon. I need you to take out that van with the cannon on it._

 **But… the people…** he responded, his massive form pivoting in the sky, his eyes setting on the vans. Kona took a moment to cherish the look of complete terror on the face of the gunner as he realized Wyvermon was looking right at him.

 _I can only hope that they'll get clear when they see you coming_ , Kona responded. _I can't worry about everyone, especially our enemies._

 **But disregarding the wellbeing of an enemy is** **how I got us into this mess,** he said solemnly, his head jerking to the side as Angewomon fired arrow after arrow through War Cry's form.

Kona sighed. _M… they're going to try to destroy you. And I don't know what that weapon is capable of, it very well could. And if I have to choose between them or you… I'm going to choose you. I don't care if that makes me cruel or inhuman._

M sighed, his wings flapping hard once as he began to plummet toward the beach. **How about a warning shot, then?**

Kona smiled, nodding.

A collective gasp issued from the O.A.R. agents as Wyvermon approached, and the man in charge panicked.

"Fire! Fire on that thing!"

"It's not ready!" the gunner yelped, pointing the cannon at Wyvermon hopelessly.

Wyvermon approached from the bay, his head pulling back as his jaw slowly opened, green mist beginning to flow from his maw like smoke. The green jewel in his chest glowed brilliantly and just before he reached the beach, Wyvermon turned his head straight down.

 **Hellfire** , he cried, spitting a massive ball of green flames down into the water. The impact created a gigantic explosion of water, mist, and sand, spraying down on the O.A.R. vans. The men cried out, shielding their eyes from the spray and backing away.

For a moment, Kona was able to revel in Wyvermon's smug smirk. Until Angewomon went plummeting into the bay with a yelp, tossed hard by a diving War Cry. With War Cry above him, Wyvermon was at a disadvantage, and swooped low to kick off the beach for momentum.

But he was too slow. With a cry that rattled the windows on the vans, War Cry slammed into Wyvermon's back. The bone armor lining his spine shattered, sending bits of shrapnel-like pieces raining down on the beach. Wyvermon shrieked as his body caved with the impact, the sound resonating like the brass section of an orchestra. The force drove him into the water, almost all of him disappearing below the surface.

"No!" Kona screamed, running forward into the water. The violent waves caused by his fall attacked her knees, pushing her back. For a brief moment, panic flooded Kona's veins. _What if even Wyvermon can't beat him? What if a Mega isn't enough? What happens… if we lose?_

Like something straight out of a Godzilla movie, the water began to glow bright green, dim at first, then lighting up the entire bay, from the mainland to the island.

Wyvermon rocketed from the water, his wings folded against his sides for speed. He slammed into War Cry's underbelly, slicing straight through the clouds that formed him.

He roared, lightning erupting from every inch of the clouds, hitting buildings, trees, and lining the waterfront like an '80s plasma ball.

"Fire!"

Kona's skin went cold, and she turned, feeling like someone had strapped weights to every limb. War Cry's sudden and vicious attack had distracted her from the O.A.R. agents.

With a concussive _boom_ , the gunner fired the cannon, and some kind of electric golden-yellow projectile went rocketing into the air. Kona tried to scream, to warn him, to do… _something._ But it felt like watching a car crash; she couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't breathe.

Wyvermon saw it coming, twisting in the air and extending his wings to push himself out of its trajectory.

With a rumbling laugh, War Cry struck him with at least five lightning bolts. With a pitiful whine, his entire body seized up, freezing in mid-flight. Angewomon rocketed from the water with a cry, hastily aiming an arrow and loosing it as quickly as possible. The pure white arrow intercepted the projectile mere feet from Wyvermon, and it detonated with explosive force.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Oh my God…" Kona breathed as she watched.

The proximity detonation tore a hole in Wyvermon's side, partially shredding his left wing. The sound he made was… heart wrenching; like screeching tires and twisting metal.

He spun in mid-air, desperately trying to stabilize himself with whatever strength he had left. His left wing was sluggish—not keeping up with his right and sending him into a downward spiral toward the beach. Kona froze as his house-sized body slammed into the beach, the momentum sending him sliding into the sea wall beyond, shattering the cement into tiny pieces. His wings, legs, and tail flailed helplessly as he rolled to a stop in a cloud of sand and debris.

Kona held her breath, afraid that she would scream if she didn't.

 _Get up,_ she begged in her thoughts. _Get up!_

His heaped body lay eerily still beyond the sea wall, a single weak breath escaping as a whimper.

Kona wanted to run to him; to leap to his side and stand in front of him. Take any bullet, any wound in his stead. But she stood petrified as War Cry floated to the beach, shrinking in size until the silhouette of Yukio Oikawa stood before Wyvermon with a grotesque grin on his face.

"You see?" he drawled, sauntering forward as Wyvermon attempted to push to his feet, his left wing trembling under his weight and collapsing. With a whine, his chest hit the beach once more, and he stilled, lifting his giant head to look at War Cry dejectedly.

He approached Wyvermon, looking up at him with calm confidence.

"The Digimon hate you, the humans fear you…" he drawled, crossing his shadowy arms and looking up at Wyvermon's pained eyes with condescension. "Not of that world, not of this one. You don't belong anywhere. You belong in the darkness from whence you came."

Angewomon hovered over the bay, regaining her strength as she watched War Cry cautiously. Wyvermon exhaled pitifully once, bowing his head and closing his eyes.

"You're right. And I've known that… all along," he said, his deep voice booming through the minds of everyone close. The O.A.R. agents looked around frantically, as if suddenly swarmed by bees.

"That's why it was so difficult for me to fight you. I thought I deserved you…"

Kona's heart slammed against her chest, her mind racing with options; _what if I can get to a computer, could I write some kind of code? Some kind of… weapon? Would it even form in this world? And what could possibly…_

Kona's eyes widened as she turned, the EMP cannon shining with new purpose from the top of the O.A.R. van.

 _An electromagnetic pulse could do it…_

Blind determination flared through Kona's blood, pulsing in her ears to the beat of her heart.

With stalking silence so as to avoid drawing War Cry's attention, she spun around, snapping open the holster guard on Amaya's hip and yanking the gun loose.

"Kona!" Amaya gasped, reaching for her.

But she was already on the move. With the anvil-like weight of the gun in her hand, she stalked toward the van, pointing at anyone in her path.

"Get out of the way. _Move!_ " Kona growled, wading through a sea of "whoa" and "hey" as the men threw their hands up and backed away. She approached the van, pointing the gun up at the gunner.

"Get down. Now," she demanded, feeling the control that came with wielding the gun, but also the uneasiness. She'd never threatened anyone before, especially with deadly force. It felt empowering but also nauseating.

The gunner nodded fearfully, crawling down the metal ladder on the rear door of the van.

"Drop it, girl," a confident man's voice rang out directly behind her, and she turned her head, finding the man in charge holding a gun of his own to her head.

Fear pulsed through her for only a single heartbeat, but she could see War Cry standing in the distance, right in front of her partner. The sight overpowered both her fear and her better judgment.

"You wanna shoot a young girl while a crowd watches, be my guest," she said, turning her back on the man, knowing it was probably very unwise. "But I'm ending this fight right now."

She didn't pause to see if the man would shoot her. She simply crawled up the ladder, holding the gun awkwardly in her right hand and wincing against the pain in her left shoulder.

With giddy relief, she found that the gunner had already begun charging the weapon again. A yellow bar right next to what was clearly the trigger showed 86%.

Kona laid the gun on the van's roof with a metallic _clang_ , resting her finger on the trigger.

As she looked up, she found Wyvermon still speaking with War Cry.

"I wanted to let you live," he said, one leg shifting uncomfortably as he lay on the beach before War Cry. "I wanted some form of Yukio to survive. It would have been some form of… penitence for me; to live with his memory forever."

Wyvermon sighed, looking down at the beach before him. "But you are not Yukio. And when you hurt Kona… when you threatened human life… that much was clear to me. I will live with what I did to Yukio. But not through you."

His voice became determined, and as his eyes snapped open, they were nothing more than black pits.

"Pitch Black!" he cried, the gem in his chest glowing brilliantly for only a millisecond before blinking into darkness.

With it, the entire city went black. The lights in the buildings, the lamps in the park, the headlights on the cars; everything went out. Kona gripped the cannon hard, her sense of stability vanishing as she found herself thrust into complete and swallowing blackness.

 _Shadow Sight._

The command came as a whisper, sneaking through her mind. As it did, Kona found her eyesight turn to night vision. Highlights were tinged green, with a strange white static fuzzing the edges of War Cry himself.

The O.A.R. agents stumbled about comically, holding their arms out and reaching out for anything close. They mumbled each other's names like lost children, and Kona made a mental note to laugh later.

She grinned, squinting back at War Cry and finding him frozen in place, his eyes disoriented.

 _The darkness is affecting him too!_

Without hesitation, Kona grabbed the pivoting cannon, swinging it to the left and taking aim at War Cry. She squinted, finding the charge bar rising through 99%.

Kona took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as the charge hit 100.

She smiled wide, unable to keep it from slipping out;

"So long, bitch," she drawled, her finger pulling back hard on the trigger.

With a concussive _boom,_ yellow splintering light erupted from the cannon, illuminating all who stood on the beach.

As it did, War Cry whipped to the side staring straight at her, his eyes glowing in her night vision like demonic orbs. He screeched, leaping into the air as his form began to morph back into his bastardized version of Wyvermon.

"No…" Kona mumbled, watching as he slowly escaped the cannon's trajectory.

With a pained growl, Wyvermon pushed to his feet, leaping awkwardly into the air, his shredded left wing doing little to help propel him. His jaws snapped down hard on a cloudy rear leg, a misty substance puffing out as he did. With a pained whimper, Wyvermon snapped his head down, tossing War Cry back into the trajectory of the cannon.

" _Nooooo!"_ War Cry hissed, flailing as the projectile slammed into his side.

The impact sent out a shockwave that threw Kona onto her back on the van's roof, grasping at the cannon to avoid falling. She leaned up, watching as War Cry made a monstrous shrieking sound, his cloudy form beginning to implode at the point of impact. He pixelated, his voice shattering and breaking as he screamed. He reached out a massive claw toward Wyvermon, whose own momentum sent him plummeting into the bay with a wall of water.

With a final shriek, War Cry's image shrank down, forming an incredibly clear and vivid duplicate of Yukio. He narrowed his eyes out at the ocean where Wyvermon had fallen, reaching out a hand.

 _"Remember me,"_ he hissed, his image pixelating suddenly and dispersing like a dandelion.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

An eerie silence fell over the bay as lights began to slowly come back on. First the vans, then the street lights, then the buildings in the city. No one spoke, no one moved.

Kona sat up gingerly, the cold metal of the van biting at her spine. Her left shoulder burned as she did, and she held it still, standing and looking out over the bay. The beach was empty, the water still and calm. The city lights were bright and unwavering... and War Cry was gone.

Kona let out a long breath, feeling a sense of relaxation for the first time in... a long time. She peered down the beach where Wyvermon had fallen, finding him slowly and painfully dragging his massive body onto the beach. The long, hooked claws on his wings made deep gauges in the sand, and the water broke around him.

With a drawn out whine, he collapsed, his body beginning to glow bright white.

"M!" Kona cried, throwing herself from the van's roof. Her ankles stung with the impact, making her stumble. She caught herself hastily, ignoring the searing pain in her shoulder as she pushed back to her feet and ran toward him.

As the glowing subsided, she found a very weak and tired Myotismon on his hands and knees, halfway out of the water, his clothes soaking with every push of the waves.

As Kona approached, Angewomon dropped lithely to the sand next to him. In a shocking

show of support, she knelt, resting a hand on his back and offering him the other. He looked up at her slowly, his pain overridden by appreciation. He took her hand, but as she tried to pull him to his feet, he yelped in pain, collapsing back to his knees, breathing hard.

"Nobody move!"

Kona turned slowly to see the man in charge of the O.A.R. agents pointing his gun at M. She hardened, stepping in front of him, feeling both unbreakable resolve and complete terror as she stared down the barrel of the revolver.

"Hold your fire!"

Amaya came running around the man, holding her hands up to calm him. Kari followed awkwardly, her hands still cuffed.

The man narrowed his eyes at Amaya doubtfully, but allowed her to turn away and approach M. His hair fell haphazardly in his face as he looked up at her, still clutching Angewomon's hand, obviously worried he would fall over if he didn't. His expression was dejected and fearful as he stared back at her, waiting for whatever judgement she would pass.

Her brows furrowed as she knelt in the sand before him, unbothered by the waves as they soaked her pants.

"Jonathan?" she asked quietly, her confusion, fear... all of her swirling emotions clear in her shaking voice.

He grinned as best he could, nodding gingerly.

"It's me, Amaya," he said, his voice hoarse and broken. "I have... some explaining to do."

"No shit," she said, an anxious laugh breaking through her tension. She held out a hand, motioning to Angewomon. Together, they both pulled him to his shaky, unstable feet.

"But right now... I think you need to get out of here," she continued under her breath. The O.A.R. agents were closing in, forming a circle and surrounding them. "Right now these guys are looking for someone to blame, and I guarantee it'll be you two."

Kona immediately began rampaging through ideas. _The easiest way to get out of this is_ _through the Digital World... but I would need a computer, or at the very least an internet connection..._

"General Shiro..." Amaya pleaded, slowly stepping forward and keeping her hands open and held out in front of her. M tried to straighten as her hand left his, and ended up stumbling against Angewomon, who shockingly wrapped an arm beneath his to support him. Kona worriedly peered down at her Digivice, finding his health at 1/100.

"General, please hear me out," Amaya continued cautiously. "It has been brought to my attention that I was mistaken about the threat. These..." she paused, looking back at M with conflicting emotions on her face. "Creatures were trying to help us. The threat was... the big one. And it's gone."

The man, apparently a General, nodded 'no' sharply. "It's not that simple, Officer Mori," he said shortly. "We have been instructed by our superiors to bring these monsters in, under any means necessary."

Kona heard a rumbling growl escape M, and she held up a hand to steady him. She could only hope Amaya could diffuse the situation; M could barely stand.

"I understand, General," she said, taking another step toward him. "What if I could promise you they wouldn't go anywhere? That you could keep them under surveillance, and know what they're doing at all times. I can aid you in that. The police department will willingly provide any assistance you will need. But... _please_ consider that the power you just witnessed was used in our defense. Imagine if it were to turn on you..."

Kona grinned. _Smart move. And not entirely untrue._

Shiro stared back at her silently for a long time, his eyes narrowing as he considered.

Sirens began blaring, their lights illuminating the entire park and reflecting off the O.A.R. vans as more than half of the precinct pulled up. A few news vans also began filing in, and Kari turned to look at Angewomon worriedly. M appeared human enough, but eight wings were hard to hide.

"Will you be alright?" she asked M quietly, pulling away from him. He nodded weakly, and she quickly de-digivolved back to Gatomon.

The look on Shiro's face as she did was one of aggravation; he was clearly very intrigued by the Digivolving process, but also didn't wish to get his secret government-run operation exposed on several news outlets.

He angrily lowered the weapon, holstering it in a sling hidden beneath his sport coat. He stepped forward, tensely straightening his coat over the gun as he got uncomfortably close to Amaya's face.

"This isn't over," he growled. "You called us, remember?!"

"I made a mistake Gene..."

"Yes. You did. You'll be hearing from us," he interrupted, his eyes turning then on Kona. "You all will," he finished, turning his back on them and facing his men. "Pack it up. Can't have these vultures on us," he said, motioning to the news crews scrambling from their vehicles.

Kona sighed as she turned back to face Kari, whose handcuffs were being removed by an apologetic Officer Mori. She could hear the familiar voice of Officer Harada behind her:

"Nope! You guys back up! Media staging area is over there."

"But we can't get good shots from over there!"

"Yep, that's the point!"

Kona couldn't help the relief that flooded her as the realization that it was over hit her like a train. Something very childish came over her, and she ran hard, throwing her arms around M and holding him tight; knowing that the force had the potential to knock him over. She buried her head against his chest, hoping to hide the tears that threatened.

She wanted to say so many things; how happy she was he was still here, how incredible he had been, how she couldn't imagine what losing him for good would have done to her... but her voice seemed broken. She tried to speak, but just managed a shudder like an overstimulated toddler.

He wrapped his arms around her, running a hand down her hair affectionately. Somehow, it was clear that he understood.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Kona fidgeted in her chair, picking at the purple cast on her left arm. She couldn't help but smile at the surprising amount of signatures lining her forearm. She'd never known that many people, had always been a loner. But as she looked down at the hodgepodge of bumpy, scribbled sharpie, she realized just how many people had come into her life within the last year that she couldn't live without.

"At least you can still code with one hand!"

Kari's handwriting was still girlish and perfect, despite the texture of the brace. And Gatomon had even Digivolved to Angewomon just to draw a long, looping heart right next to Kari's.

Harada's was your typical, hurried man-writing. "Wish I could see the other guy!"

And after many protestations of "why?" and "what's the point?", M had finally scribbled "Get well soon asshole," with a giant swooping Zorro-esque M right next to it.

Kona chuckled under her breath, gently running a finger over his signature, appreciating it, despite the sarcasm. Her finger kept running along the cast, finding Reena and Owen's signatures just below M's.

"This is nothing, invincible girl!" ~Reena

"Not even Digimons can take out our Kona!" ~Owen

Digimons. With an S. Typical dad move.

Kona's smile widened as she recalled the hours-long talk she'd had with them, explaining everything. They were quiet at first, which had made Kona nervous; that they would realize how crazy she sounded, and decide she wasn't worth the trouble.

But she eventually trailed off, exhausted from filling the silence with words so that they couldn't tell her she was insane.

Reena and Owen had looked at each other quietly, and of course it was Reena who spoke. She always spoke first in times of adversity, because of her constantly level head.

"Well of course this is all confusing... and... scary for us. But we didn't sign up for this, for... being a family, because it was going to be easy. We wanted this _because_ it would be difficult. We wanted the trouble, the arguments, the worry. It's what makes a family... a family."

Kona had made a face at the cliche line, but couldn't help but admire the sentiment. Where previous fosters had balked at her haywired personality, the Seuhlos actually appreciated the challenge.

"And if this is what you say it is, if... _he's_ what you say he is..." she trailed off, motioning to M where he stood silently, leaning against the far wall.

"Then... we believe you," Owen uncharacteristically chimed in, a muted smile on his face. "Just... don't be surprised if we suck at this whole... adjusting... thing. At least for a little while."

Kona grinned as she ran her fingers over Owen's signature.

Even the cute guy at the local coffee shop, who always took her and Kari's orders, had run around the counter that morning and written "get better right meow," and drawn a terrible cat that looked more like a cow.

Kona's smile began to fade as the absence of one signature became glaringly obvious.

"Amaya," M said in hesitant welcoming, and Kona jumped as Officer Mori entered, her expression flat and unreadable. She closed the door behind her, but did not sit at the chair opposite Kona's desk. She looked unyieldingly at M where he stood against the wall, keeping out of the sunlight pouring in the window. She crossed her arms as her stare made M swallow hard, averting his gaze and leaning complacently against the wall once more.

"I just spent more than an hour on the phone with General Shiro, in which he threatened to have me fired, my property seized, and my life destroyed if I don't become his puppet in this little vendetta he has against _you,_ " she finished sharply, pointing a long finger at M. "He eventually settled for daily updates on your exact location, a backdoor tracking system on our entire digital database, and a guarantee that he will have uninhibited access to this police station if and when he decides to come for you. So I basically just told this man he is free to walk into _my house_ , with _my brothers and sisters_ ," she motioned to the other officers through the closed blinds, "and drag someone out. And I have no authority to stop him. So I need an explanation. _Now_."

Kona swallowed hard, unprepared to deal with Amaya's level of anger. It was warranted... but still unexpected. Amaya was always the friendliest person Kona knew.

"I uh..." Kona began, her voice shaking and eventually failing. She cleared her throat, looking down into her lap and picking at her sleeves. Before even a second went by, she felt M's comforting hand on her shoulder, and she immediately felt stronger.

"I don't really know where to start," Kona said, still afraid to look up at Amaya. "About eight months ago, when I was still living on the streets, I found and gained access to... a..."

She paused, looking up at Amaya, whose expression had not changed.

"This is all gunna sound really crazy, but just hear me out, okay? And if it still sounds crazy, you can fire me, arrest me... whatever..."

Amaya raised an eyebrow, but her steely resolve remained.

Kona took a deep breath as she realized Amaya wasn't going to make this any easier. M squeezed her shoulder slightly in support, and she reached up to rest her hand on his for a moment.

"I accessed another world," she said, looking down at her hands to avoid the probably judgmental glare she would be getting. "A Digital World. Viruses, vaccines, files, archives... they're not just _things_ , they're... _real._ They're Digimon. They're living things, creatures, places, beautiful and unbelievable. It's not just some unreachable and intangible series of numbers on a computer screen. That's just... what it looks like from the outside. It's like... looking at the ocean. All you see at first is reflections, and light, and... movement. But it's so much more..."

 _I'm rambling. She doesn't care what it looks like, she probably doesn't even believe me..._

Kona sighed. "Well it's a really long and complicated story, but really what you need to know is... every human life form has a corresponding digital one. A partner, a... another piece of themselves. And..."

She paused again, looking up at him and smiling. His hand tightened on her shoulder once more, and he returned the grin.

"He's mine," she said, looking back at Amaya finally. Her expression had softened, but she still didn't speak.

"But even that is too simple of an explanation. He's more than that. Just recently I learned that he's a very special Digimon; part of every world there is. Part human, part digital, part... shadow..."

Kona could feel M's body language shift as he tensed.

"That's what happened two days ago. A force of darkness took over him, using an old digital vulnerability to effectively steal his body... like a virus takes programs. That's why he hurt you, hurt me..." she picked at her cast out of habit. "He would never do those things, had he been himself. But he wasn't. Until it killed him..."

Amaya's expression finally changed to one of worry. _At least she's intrigued... maybe she won't decide I'm crazy._

"But Digital codes can't be fully destroyed like humans can, and he used that part of himself to resurrect. And he came back, stronger than ever, to keep the monster that killed him from doing the same to you and me... to all of Odaiba."

She reached up again, resting her hand on top of his again for support.

"So... I guess... long story short... there _are_ dangerous ones... ones that Shiro and his agency _should_ go after. But he isn't one of them. He's the one whose job it is to keep them out. He's... our guardian. I know it sounds cheesy, and crazy, and... if you wanna tell me I'm insane and to get out of your police station and take my problems with me... I will."

She paused, taking a deep breath and appreciating that M never left her side. She chanced a glance at Amaya, attempting to judge her reaction.

Amaya took a deep breath, her eyes going slowly from Kona to M. She thought quietly for a long time, but Kona took a page from Reena's book and simply let her.

"So..." Amaya began slowly, uncrossing her arms and appearing more curious than angry. "You're not... human?" She asked, the question obviously directed at M.

He smiled fiendishly, his fangs very visible as he looked down at Kona for a moment.

"I thought that might be your first problem" he said smoothly, looking back up at her with reserved suave. "And I feel that... it won't suffice to... simply apologizing for misleading you, and for... allowing you to... do what we did... without... understanding..."

Kona looked up at him as he stumbled to form the words, finding color coming to his cheeks. Kona smiled wide, and he tightened his grip on her shoulder hard in punishment.

"You know what, this conversation is probably better had in private," he said hurriedly, to which Amaya finally smiled with amusement. "Dinner, tonight?" He continued. "I'd invite you over to my place, but... I don't have one."

Amaya giggled, her body language finally relaxing. "Smooth, Casanova," she said, stepping forward and plopping into the chair opposite Kona's desk, her anger apparently subsiding.

"That's the second time someone's called me that," M said with heavily saturated charm, taking a pen from Kona's unicorn mug and placing it in his teeth as he leaned back against the wall.

Amaya grinned. "Dinner at my place it is, then," she said as she watched him. "Will I be on the menu?" She asked suggestively.

Kona's eyes instantly widened, and she turned her head slowly to see how M would take it. _Should have known._

He rolled the pen back across his teeth, making a fang visible before sliding it from his lips. "Do you wanna be?" He asked with dripping sexuality.

"Oooookay," Kona interjected uncomfortably, burying her face in her hands. "Maybe keep the boudoir talk where it belongs."

"Sorry, Kona," Amaya said with a grin, turning back to face her. "Look, I'm gunna level with you two," she continued, tapping a finger on her knee repeatedly. "I get it... I mean... I kind of get it. And I'll do my best to understand and... _not_ overreact. And I have no problem standing up to those pricks at O.A.R. but... you're gunna have a fight on your hands with those guys. They're bad news."

Kona nodded. She'd had a sneaking suspicion in her mind for two days that walking away from those guys had been purely luck.

"Well I will hel..." Kona began, but was interrupted by the _bing_ of her email alert.

She turned to find a strange email with no sender. Usually she'd be wary of opening emails like that, but with her coding skills and M by her side... there weren't many viruses that scared her anymore.

She looked to M cautiously before clicking on the link within, and he shrugged nonchalantly.

She opened the link, recoiling slightly as a video chat window opened, revealing a familiar face...

"Gennai?" M said quietly from beyond Kona.

"Hello, Kona. Myotismon," Gennai said with a welcoming smile. Kona thought she recognized the stone walls and strange electrical pillars behind him. Before she could speak though, M chimed in.

"What are you doing in my castle?" He said, slightly perturbed.

Gennai smiled wide, wagging a chastising finger back and forth. "I believe this mansion belonged to the Agents first. _You_ are essentially a squatter."

M made a _hmph_ sound, leaning back against the wall and replacing the pen in his teeth to chew on it anxiously.

"I'm contacting you both because you had more pressing matters to attend to when we last met. But now that I have your attention, there are a few things you need to know.

"First, the bad news," he said with a more serious tone. Kona's shoulders dropped as she waited.

"The Shadow World has been without a Guardian for centuries. Viruses run rampant through the Digital World, and suffering afflicts humans across the globe. This isn't going to be as simple as reinstating the Shadow Guardian to his post. You can guard a gate all day long, but if enemies have already come through..."

Kona deflated. "So... you're saying we have to track down centuries of enemies?"

"Well when you put it like that... it does sound a bit overwhelming," Gennai said with a laugh Kona did not share. "But for the first time in the Digital World's long history, the Shadow Guardian has been united with his partner. That's never been done before. I, for one, can't wait to see what's possible."

Kona rearranged, not convinced. "Forgive me if I don't share your optimism," she began, looking down at her brace. "But we were almost defeated by a single program and a couple of meddling humans."

Gennai wasn't deterred. "Yes, but now you have an army of allies. Kari, Angewomon, Me... and the wonderfully talented and incredibly smart young police officer sitting in your office."

"I can already tell I'm gunna like this guy," Amaya said with a grin. A small, almost jealous growl escaped M, and Kona couldn't help but smile.

"Sure, it's a daunting task," Gennai said. "But I have every confidence the two of you can handle it. And I've even begun researching escaped Shadow beings to start tracking down, to take some of the load off. So?"

Kona turned to face M, who had put a nice crease in the plastic of the pen he was chewing on. He shrugged. "If we could take on War Cry, everything else should be a cakewalk."

"I'm glad he feels that way!" Gennai said as Kona turned back to face him. "Because I've got a doozy of a first task for you. I'm sending you the information on the virus now," Gennai said, obviously typing on a keyboard out of frame.

Within seconds, Kona received a dossier in an attached email detailing a very old, very destructive virus.

She clicked through it, trying to gauge how difficult a fight they had before them.

"Huh..." she began to read aloud, looking through an impressive list of programs and files it had destroyed in the past.

"A mega level Digimon whose base information was stripped away when it was defeated and exiled to the Shadow World. It has spent years attempting to resurface, and data shows it is very close to or already has found a way to escape."

"What's the virus called?" M asked, stepping forward to look at the computer screen.

Kona scanned down the list of known information.

 _Attack and defense record: attack date 10/6. Attack location: Shadow-File Island gateway. Damage: nearly catastrophic. Containment percentage: 32%. Name:_

"Pied piper..."

 _Fin._

* * *

Thanks for reading! Kona and Myotismon will return!


End file.
